What If
by Koomahana
Summary: What if nothing is as it seems? What if things ended differently? What if Tom didn't trust Peter Pettigrew? what if Bellatrix managed to keep a hold on sanity? what if Hermione and Draco met as children? what if the entire story was altered by one event?
1. Chapter 1

**What If**

Chapter 1: Obscurest are the start of it all

 **Koomahana**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if you want the real stuff get off this site**

 **Okay, I'm super nervous about this story, its my first one for this universe. Please tell me about any inconsistencies or mistakes. I'm not that well versed in HP before year one.**

 **I hope you like it**

* * *

After the incident in New York in 1926, the wizarding world worked doubly hard to find the lost and unaware mages. Each metapolis was given a wizarding headquarters, each town or city was given a branch building and witching suburbians were created. Precautions had been taken, rules and regulations revised and presented, and a new magic-detector was designed. The new item of the wizarding world could now detect magic being used in the presence of muggles/nomag and on some rare locations it had been known to detect the birth of a magical-individual. As years passed and the number of unaware witches/wizards declined to a confident zero, the magical community once more continued looking forward. There was pride in the Americas for being magical, one's parents or relatives didn't matter. It was all about one's individual skill and the use of said skill to benefit the less fortunate.

When the war over bloodlines started in the east, nearly destroying the British isle, the Americans reacted in time to prevent their own cholaos from consuming them. A new law was made, upon coming of age any nomag-born had the right to chose whether or not they wanted to obligate their relatives. In those dark years of fear for one's defenseless relatives, many chose to the option forcefully erasing their existence from their relatives lives forever. By the end of the decade, the war over bloodright ended, many nomag-borns (or muggleborn) evacuated to the Americas for safety. In the wizarding world, the Americas were soon the only continent left that didn't care about inheritance or the lack of it. In England however, life was a horrible place to exist. The magic-detection devices from America were taken, altered and contorted to detect muggleborns. Under the cruel rule of Voldemort, a set of brandings were initiated. muggleborn were branded on their faces with cruel 'M' while muggles fascination with piercing were taken to the extreme. Now witches and wizards new a muggle based on their cruel stainless steel earrings, an acid etched curse of their name on the loop. Every steal loop was cursed so that it couldn't be removed unless the named individual was dead. This way identification was possible if the body was unrecognizable, it also meant that Muggles couldn't hide their identity if questioned by a witch or wizard. For witches and wizards, life was significantly better; especially so for those holding the 'pure' title to their name. Mudbloods were servants to the pure houses, blood-traitors were either executed or imprisoned and half-bloods were working in an occupation that could only flatter the richer pure-families. Too keep from interbreeding too much, a special law had been passed, if a mudblood married another, then they had to continue shuffling their children to other witches and wizards for approximately 30 generations before they were permitted to attain the title of 'pure' and as such that individual would be taken away to attend an orphanage academy that would teach that newly minted 'pure' witch or wizard the proper edicate of purebloods.

In the beginning of this purebloods supremacy era, life for the dark lord seemed annoying, anxious and busy; almost too busy to have an actual life. As it was, the term 'almost' did not pertain to a certain witch he habitually welcomed most of his nights in his private rooms. He was welcomed to the Malfoy manor with opened arms and he honestly didn't mind residing there, but he tried to refrain from being there anymore often than he should be. He had his own manner to tend too, one that was welcomed to those who no longer had a home of their own. Several purebloods families upped and left the British isle after he became minister, of those families there were a few who stood at his side and loyal to his cause. Being banished from their families, and as such unable to claim lands or profits until the current heir or head of house died, these witches and wizards had no home to call their own. So Voldemort graciously opened his doors and allowed the purebloods abandoned orphans to reside in his home until they could afford a home of their own. Most of his residents though were his faithful followers, he didn't like his home being treated like a headquarters but for emergency cases he didn't mind all that much.

Case in point, Severus just sent him a patronus with an emergency call to his minister offices. Grumbling underneath about best friends with bad sense of timing, Tom hurriedly dressed in his robes, smirked back at his slumbering lover and quickly flooed to his office. Upon entrance he immediately noticed that it was occupied with several head of houses, all shouting and anxious, some even looking to be on the verge of whipping out their wands and begin a new brand chaos in his office.

"Friends!" His voice echoed like an explosion, drilling anyone from providing another into a duel. "Be calm, breath and remember the importance of your coming here." He turned to give his friend an irritated look, "now will someone explain to me why I was interrupted with my lover?" Everyone knew he had one but he went through great pains to keep the woman's identity a secret. Heaven knows what the Potters would do if they found that information, not that he knew where the sneaky little lions ran off too but that was beside the point. It was Mrs. Malfoy, Narsisca, that stepped forward. Her bright blue eyes were wide and wrinkles had begun to form around them, highlighting the growing of white in her platinum curls.

"My sister Bellatrix is missing," Narsisca said, her voice hitching as she fought off the urge to cry. "It's been three days sir, I'm worried. We've had no word or note of her reasons for disappearing."

"Relax," he reassured with a gentle smile. "I sent Bellatrix on a mission. She returned late last night and is resting in the manner." The woman sighed, her whole body sagging with relief to the point that Lucius had to reach out and steady his wife before she collapsed. Nodding his thanks, Lucius carefully maneuvered his expecting wife out of the room, undoubtedly he had full intentions of having her relax the rest of the day. Mr. Nott stepped up next, his wrinkled face twisted into a frown as he glared spitefully at the floor.

"We've received word that the Potters have gone to the Americas." Nott informed him. In all honesty, Tom wasn't surprised. The Americans were the only ones who didn't agree with his means. Granted neither did the other countries but that was more tactics than tradition. Tradition said that eighty-five percent of the world populace was in agreement with him, while fifteen percent remained against him. Taction said that only forty percent of the world population was on his side and the remaining sixty percent was against him. So either way he was still winning the war, even if now it was only in the last dregs of the 'order of the phoenix' retreating out of his domain.

Great Britain was his domain and no one could take that away from him

"Hmm, the Americans are fickle but I'm sure we can locate them." Tom turned to exam in his death eaters. "Smithson, will you ambassador with the Americans? I would greatly appreciate your skill in receiving those two." And by 'skill' he meant the man's abundance of enthusiasm in creating non-resistant drama. If anyone could annoy that couple out of hiding or getting the Americans to temporarily work with them, it would be Eric Smithson. As he knew would be inevitable, Eric's golden eyes flickered with amusement and a wide predatory grin split across his narrow hawk-like face.

"Of course my lord." Eric said as he smacked a witch on her rear end and disappearing with laughter surrounding him before she could even send a hex at him. Tom bit his tongue to hide his amusement as he turned towards the next person to approach him. Marric Blakesley was pack leader of the black wolf clan in the northern forest, his responsibility was to make sure the Muggles remained in their organized cities as assigned. What he did with those who disobeyed the orders was a mystery and honestly Tom didn't give a damn.

"We've discovered an obscurest." The simple words from the normally soft spoken shapeshifter put a silence in the room that was never before archived, even when Tom purposefully placed several silencing charms.

"Obscurest?" Someone whispered, like it was curse that would affect generations of their family tree.

"That's not possible," Nott argued, his thin face twisting into a look of contempt and disbelief. "Our country hasn't had an Obscurest in centuries. We've worked too hard to prevent them from existing."

"We've worked too hard to find muggleborns before they became lost in hatred to have one show up now." Another corrected quickly. "The muggles are aware of our existence. If one of the more spiteful ones had a magical child..." The implications were clear, Tom was well aware of the dangers of an Obscurest. He went out if his way to discover dangerous animals he could use in his war efforts and that had been labeled as one of the most dangerous creatures in existence. It was more dangerous than vampires, werewolves, witches, Wizards, shapeshifters, intelligent animals and even more dangerous than dementors. Obsurests were considered the king/queen of all magical monsters in existence. They were called the most dangerous magical creatures in existence because they were a human-parasite created from magic and hatred. Because the parasite is attracted to magical humans, it takes complete control of that person's magic and uses it to destroy anything and everything until the witch or wizard in question doesn't have any magic left to give. Then the parasight steals the last ounces if its host's life force to sustain itself until it found a new host where it repeated the processes.

"The host was Abigail Blackstone." Marric murmured, "she was sixteen. Muggleborn."

"She's too old to be an Obscurest," Nott growled.

"Not if she's a second host," Tom replied thoughtfully. "If she came across another Mudblood, one who was a host to the obscurest, she could've become infected when the child died." He crossed his arms and leaned against his desk, his brow forwarding as he delved into his thoughts. "Part of the reason why we mark Muggleborns when they're born is too make sure obsurests don't get created. Maybe we should make adjustments to the rule."

"Like what?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. "Continue with the marking but rip said child away from their parents?"

"Hmm, we could place a mark on said parents, allowing others to know how many muggleborns they have." Tom said thoughtfully. "It would allow us to keep track of Squibs and figure out what family gene is finally show its head in the Squibs. This will also be away to allow said parents to be aware that they have a child but that individual is apart of our culture and as such don't belong with them. If we can take muggleborns from their parents sooner then we should avoid the existence of another Obscurest from appearing."

"We would also be able to further separate the magical world from the non-magical one." Severus continued, his own thin face smoothing in realization. "But then, who would take care of so many children?"

"We could auction them off," Nott said sarcastically. "We could spin a profit, keep mudbloods in their place and make sure that all the houses have the right number of servants."

"Don't you mean slaves?" Severus asked, raising a thin black brow at the man.

"We could sell those with special talents," a new voice popped up, smooth and elegant like the voice of a river. Tom's eyes immediately snapped up to the woman walking into the room, the crowed split for her instantly. Bellatrix Black was dressed in a simple black corset dress that left very little to the imagination, it emphasized her generous bust and tiny waist. Her heels clicked as she approached, her wild black curls floated out from her half-hearted bun like a river of darkness.

"We all know that muggleborns each have a special talent unique to themselves," she stopped in front of Tom, her eyes glistening in amusement. "We could sell the rarer ones when they come of age and have control of their powers. Leave the rest to be housed with other mudbloods or the few half-bloods who want them."

"Brilliant like always, Bellatrix." Tom smirked at her, he could feel his whole body relaxing in her presence, like the effects of a dreamless sleep position.

"I try," she smirked back at him, dark eyes dancing

"You should go to your sister Narsisca." Tom stiffened at the cold voice of a man who stepped forward, his own dark eyes were resting hungrily on Bellatrix. Tom habitually schooled his features into a neutral expression, watching how Bellatrix turned to look coldly at the man who interrupted their conversation. Rodolphus Lestrange was one of his more violent but religiously loyal death eaters and his obsession of watching Bellatrix when she entered a room like she was a piece of meat to be devoured was an unwelcome development to Tom.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked, frowning in disapproval at him.

"She was worried for you," Tom answered quickly, he didn't like how Rodolph seemed to shudder with every word Bellatrix spoke. "She informed me that you've been gone for several days and left nothing behind to inform her of your location." Here he gave her a disappointed look, making her blush and divert her eyes to the ground in shame. "She's five months pregnant Bellatrix. She can't be worrying about you every time you disappear. There will be complications with her child. Remember that the next time you leave for assignment." Bit of a double meaning there but he was confident that she could figure it out, she was one of the smartest witches of their generation.

"Yes my lord," she peeked up at him through her long black bangs, a glimmer of mischief in her beautiful hazelnut brown eyes. He was already on thin ice with Narsisca and judging by Bellatrix's glittering eyes he was about to find himself on a sheet of ice with the younger woman. Rolling his eyes, Tom shooed her towards one of the empty chairs in the room. The next person with a complaint walked up, something about a rise with the Muggles and their 'need' to expand for the condensed cities for their populations. Rolling his eyes he told the man to fix the problem in the manner decided was best to make the problem go away. Either he will find a sack of steel earrings on his desk tomorrow and a report about the slaughter of the Muggles to make the occupant room they requested or he'll find several documents requesting his signature for an expansion of several muggle cities.

By the end of the hour he was finally free to go home and freshen up, get properly dressed and eat before returning to the office. The rest of the day consisted of more documents, several meetings, and a few personal assignments about hunting down the last of the order-brats who haven't taken a hint from their Potter leaders. Towards evening, when Tom was just about to leave through his floo towards his home, an explosion shook his office and took out his lights. Cursing wildly, Tom grabbed his wand and cast an lumios, letting it fly out of his wand and fly out of his office though the giant hole in his now destroyed door. Glaring at the inconvenience, Tom hurried out of his office and followed his luminous orb towards its instinctual desire to hunt down one particular witch. It wasn't long before he could hear the sounds of a battle; curses and hexes filling the air as flashes of lights filled the destroyed lobby of the magistrate.

Reaching the balcony edge, Tom watched as brilliant blues, whites and greens flashed over the face of his lover. Just below him, huddled at the edge of the main statue was Narcisca, gripping her stomach and crying profusely as her husband remained unmoving over her protruding stomach. Lucius remained silent as he took the brunt of every hex, jinx and curse that bounced around and would have otherwise killed his unborn child. Bellatrix was currently standing before them, two wands in hand as she took on five members of the order. Curses, shields, hexs slipped from her wands without sound from her melodic voice. Her normally dancing brown eyes were dark with contempt and fury, turning her beautiful orbs darker than a dementor's robes. Tom cursed himself, using his magic to break the balcony and twist it around to Lucius and his wife, a simple charm rebounded all spells back to their casters. The enchanted staircase wasn't half formed before Tom found himself rushing down its moving body to land on the main floor of the ministry.

Bellatrix ignored his arrival, taking comfort in his nearby floating luminous orb that gave her plenty of light to single out her enemies. Tom double checked Narsisca before knocking her out before she could hyperventilate herself into an early delivery. Lucius looked exhausted, his body shaking as he pulled his wife close to himself, tears threatened his sight but he didn't dare let them fall. Tom stepped back and set up a protective shield, he was hoping Lucius would be able to take his wife to safety but the man was too wounded to even lift himself off the destroyed floor. Tom quickly called a few other death eaters before jumping into the fight beside Bellatrix, the intruders condensed their crescent moon formation against Bellatrix to a tight circle of defense. Tom watched carefully as he stepped up beside Bellatrix, his own battle tactics no longer needed as the group formed a multi-magic protecto. For a moment death eaters and order members watched each other, wands ready and devastating spells ready on their tongues. Beside him Bellatrix lowered her arms but kept her own wand aimed and ready at the defensive glowing orb.

"Little birds, come on out of your shell," Tom mocked them, trying hard not to snicker like his lover.

"We won't hurt you!" One of the men sang, mockery filling every note

"Much," another added, electing chuckles from everyone but Bellatrix and Tom. Inside the dome of light, several figures shifted and moved, a pulse of magic had Tom pulling Bellatrix behind himself protectively. At the second pulse she took his hint and hurried to her sister's side, erecting several protective shields around the unconscious woman before erecting a powerful golden shield over herself and the couple buried beneath a hundred different charms and shields. Tom readied his wand just in time to shield himself from a third magical pulse from the protective dome. He hoped that his own shield was able to prevent most of the wave from hitting Bellatrix's shield. Which in turn should prevent the charms and shields from falling due to excessive magical power exposure. These shields and charms should then protect Narsisca's unborn child from being harmed by excessive magical force. The wave passed by, chunks and pieces of the protection shield thumped harmlessly against his own shield. He lowered his shield, watching with wide impressed eyes as the intruders consumed themselves with a fire spell, watching how it took the shape of a great golden-coated Phoenix. Its brilliant crimson eyes glared down on Tom, contempt rolling off its being like the waves of heat from its flames.

"We're of the Phoenix, little snake," a woman's voice echoed out of the giant flaming creature. It was harsh and firm, sounding with the resolution of a woman determined to end a war or take everyone with her. Tom smirked, excitement filling him as the great Phoenix spread its wings and took off through the roof, destroying everything in its way as it retreated. At its base were the order members once stood, were a pile of ashes and scorched bones. He looked up at the gaping hole the giant Phoenix made before approaching the swirled ashes of the intruders.

"And they call me a monster," Tom snorted. There were five skeletons all curled together amongst the swirled ashes the Phoenix left behind.

"Master," Tom looked towards the plump man calling him, his unmistakable buck teeth jutting out of his mouth to dent his bottom tooth. Peter pettigrew was as disgusting now as he was as a child but that didn't mean the rat-shifter was any less loyal, the man was almost religiously loyal to Tom as Rodolphus is.

"Ah, Peter, what is it?" Tom greeted his friend with a welcoming smile. He may not approve how the man constructed himself, or how he lived his life, but keeping this particular rat loyal would be instrumental. One could never have enough blindly-loyal subjects.

"I just realized something about the order of the Phoenix," the man said, bowing a little as his squinty eyes swivel to watch Bellatrix lower her impressive shield. "Pheonix's are known to burst into flames and die," he waved a hand at the remaining skeletons. "But they are also reborn from their ashes. Perhaps the order is saying that they'll retreat for now but will return to the war with the aid of their children." Tom frowned at Peter, the shapeshifter was unreliable in gaining James's and Lily's trust so he was hesitant in accepting Peter's observation.

After all what parent actually WILLING send their children to war, especially since none had actually left the womb yet?

"Hmm," Tom stepped forward and kicked a skeleton in his way. It of course revealed a parchment clenched tightly in bits bony hand. Crouching in the ashes he pulled the parchment free, stood and dead it silently.

'the flames of our resistance are just waiting for some air.'

Tom ground his teeth, he could feel his jaw muscles straining as he glared at the parchment. Hearing the soft clicking of heels, Tom quickly stuffed the paper into his pocket and grabbed the death eater to his left, not allowing his order to be heard by Peter or Bellatrix. The man in question frowned but nodded, he understood the importance of this mission. Tom released the man and glared at him, memorizing his face for a later date when he could put a name to him. The man took several steps back, glanced at the one behind Tom and apparated out with a sharp crack. Glaring at Peter, the rat-shifter quickly operated back to his own lover awaiting him in his sleazy home. Tom took several deep, calming breaths before turning slowly to regard Bellatrix. She was standing just a few feet away, her eyes had once more returned to her beautiful amber brown, highlighting her beautiful number curls. She blinked up at him, eyes wide and curious as she awaited her orders. Sighing Tom bobbed his head slowly, stepping around her he approached Lucius and his wife, silently noticing how the protective charms and shields hadn't been disturbed. With a wave of his wand, Tom removed the spells and stared in unabashed wonder at the curled up bodies of Lucius and Narsisca were revealed. They both appeared unconscious but their protective nature regarding their unborn child didn't go unnoticed by either of their protectors.

"I should create a place for the families to retreat too," Tom said softly, staring at Narsisca's hand that tightened habitually on her sullen stomach. "If I can locate a place safe enough for the expectant and the toddlers, keep them out of harm's way until they can attend school at Hogwarts under Severus's rule..." He knew that appointing Severus as the headmaster of Hogwarts wasn't his best idea but he wasn't appointing Nott or Peter. Even sending Luscious put a shiver up his spine. There was something about placing Severus as the headmaster that seemed oddly RIGHT, as if his friend was made for the seat.

"We families protect our own," she said gently, waving a hand at the unconscious couple while her other set itself on his shoulder. "They and we are proof enough of this. Should a woman become widowed while with child, the wives will band together to aid her until her child is of age and neither are in need of protection." Tom looked back down at Bellatrix, taking in her gentle smile and affectionate eyes. "Don't underestimate Narsisca, I bet you my inheritance she cast twelve different protection charms on herself before sending me her wand." Tom sighed bit relented in her logic, when it came to matters of the heart he was often left clueless, so he left such matters to Bellatrix. She seemed more than capable then handling not only her own but others as well; even his own lack-of-ability to process emotions went unnoticed by this which who seemed to have enough to share. He knew her power over emotions was unparalleled, with a touch she could transmit her emotions or steal the emotions of another.

"Let's get them to the hospital," Tom suggested, waving his wand and silently lifting Lucius into the air. Bellatrix mimicked him with Narsisca, together they walked to a floo and after a moment of repair work from Tom, they both used the network to reach the hospital in record time. Once the doctors confirmed with Bellatrix about Narsisca's still healthy child, double checking repeatedly in front of her every time she asked, the brunet relaxed beside her sister and ended up falling asleep. Tom chuckled at Bellatrix, after losing Andromeda during childbirth a few years ago, Bellatrix's level of protective instinct on Narsisca grew ten fold. The two sisters were rarely apart anymore, even when Bellatrix was sent out on a mission, Lucius was nearby to be with his wife.

Tom went through too much trouble to keep his witch happy. But it wasn't as if he regretted his choices. Bellatrix was his lover and if he showed her favoritism by making sure she or her brother-in-law were out on rounds one at a time so the other could be with Narsisca, then who the hell cared? It's not like they could name Bellatrix his lover just because he allowed her to spend more time fussing over her sister then hunting down blood-traitors. Besides, Narsisca threatened to hex the family jewels out of anyone who approached her (himself included but to be fair he deserved the threat after walking in her alone time with Luscious), the only ones who didn't get the evil eye were Bellatrix and Lucius.

"Lord Voldemort?" Tom looked up at the nurse standing in the doorway, the giant 'M' spanning across her cheek marred whatever beauty she once held. "Lucius Malfoy is awake and asking for you. He should be resting but says he has important information that must be relayed immediately." Tom was impressed with the Mudblood's ability to remain calm in his presence; especially since he was the one responsible for the scare on her face. He expected the mudblood population to trough hexes and curses at him upon sight but this one apparently knew her place. Nodding silently, he rose to his feet and followed her out of the room and down the hall, four doors down he entered the hospital room expecting to see Lucius sitting in his bed and glaring out his window. Except he was greeted by the sight of an empty bed and he was given no time to turn before he felt the touch of a wand at the base of his neck.

"Ah, so you do hate me," Tom glanced at the window to his right, watching the woman's blurred reflection in amusement.

"I worked hard," her voice broke, as she spoke, barely managing to keep her sobs from consuming her. "My husband needed never to know. I loved him and worked so hard for his acceptance. You have no idea how hard I worked for him. Then you make the decree to mark all us muggleborns ON OUR FACES, to show the world just how filthy we are." Her voice cracked, he could see the whites of her knuckle in the reflection, making him wonder just how long she was going to stand there with a wand aimed at his head.

"When he found out about me, do you know what he did?" He didn't bother answering the question, he knew it was a rhetorical one. "He divorced me. Which is okay, I could live with that, I could accept it even." Now he was lost, was the woman going to tell him her life story? "The worst action he took, what I cannot forgive, accept or live with, is the fact that he killed our daughter." Tom felt his entire body stiffen, even he wasn't cruel enough to kill children for their misfortune of relations (if they defied him is one thing but not over family relations). "She was five," the number cracked in her voice, sounding like shattering glass in the silent room. "Once he Arvada our daughter, he sent the curse at me." She huckupped, her body shuttering as she took a deep steadying breath. "Want to know why I'm still living? Because his intention was to kill our son. Our unborn son. Our baby-no, MY SON, never got the chance to breathe because of your HATRED for muggleborns." He remained still, the memory of Luscious enduring the pain of every spell in exsistance just to protect his own unborn surfaced in Tom's mind. After a display of that level of love, Tom suddenly found it unreasonable for any father to willing end the existence of his own child. He's seen the parents around him manipulate their children into 'fine' marriages and betrothals, seen them begin the necessary steps to forming their children into proper purebloods but he's never once seen any of them even hint at raising a hand (or wand) at their own child. He's ess-dropped on Bellatrix and Narsisca talking about how to train their own children. Even Bellatrix admitted that she wouldn't be able to raise a wand at her own child, she knew she was vicious and viper-quick, she could end up permanently damaging her own child without even trying. The two of them even made a pact, they would begin teaching their children all the spells they knew, offensive, defensive, useless and constructive, and then have either their husbands or an outside source (like a teacher at Hogwarts) instruct their children in the art of war.

If someone like Bellatrix, a woman not shy about blood and chaos, was incapable of harming her not-yet-created child, how could a father who had spent five years with his daughter turn around and kill her?

"...What's the point in telling me this?" His eyes focused on the reflection, just in time to watch his lover peak around the doorframe, wand in hand and ready. "Do you want to kill me? Vengeance for your daughter and unborn son?" That stopped Bellatrix, she retreated around the corner again, listening closely to the nurse's answer. He felt the woman's arm straighten as she seemed to prepare herself for a curse, perhaps she'll breath a forbidden curse. He could hear her breathing, choppy and broken, shuddering as she forced herself to breathe through the painful memories trying to suffocate her very being. The silence drowned on, he remained watching the reflection in the window, waiting for a movement from the woman he could barely see standing behind him.

In the end, she lowered her wand, he could feel it drawing down his back as her arm slowly drooped to her side. He turned slowly, keeping his eyes on the reflection before he was capable of making eye contact with the weeping mother. She had smooth auburn locks, long enough to be pulled back into a tight bun, her tear-stained eyes were doe-brown with long black eyelashes. Even her face was smooth and round, highlighting her large eyes and smooth cream skin; he doubted she was older than twenty-five. He performed his favorite non-verbal spell, entering her mind and shifting through her memories, seeing the face of her daughter and the man who killed her. Receiving the information he needed, he retreated out of the woman's mind, watching as she took in a deep steadying breath before shaking her head. He was satisfied that she never noticed his silent performance, the less she thought he knew the better.

"No," the woman whispered, "no I won't kill you. Because for every disease that gets cured, another even worse then it shall appear." She sniffed, slipping her wand up her sleeve where a simple spell would keep it in place until she needed it again. "I pray you never have a child sir," the woman whipped at her face, she knew she was going to die soon, might as well get it all out now. "No one deserves the agony of having to bury their child, not even a monster like you." he watched as she collapsed to her knees, curling in on herself as her memories consumed her, turning her into a sobbing wreck that could barely be called human. With the information he needed he turned on his heel and walked away, he knew from her memories that the woman was a natural born healer, she couldn't harm someone if she tried. She was never meant to harm or kill another being, it went against her very soul, so he would get the vengeance her heart cried out for. Tom stopped in the doorway, glancing back at the sobbing woman before looking at his lover. Bellatrix was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and her face screwed up in a thoughtful frown.

"I think you'd be a great dad," Bellatrix whispered, her mind distant as she thought. He couldn't help but to chuckle at her, that was the closest either of them have came to talking about a future between them.

"You're the only one," he shook his head and turned to go further down the hall. He didn't need to tell Bellatrix to know he would help the woman clean up and get her back to work. The nurse didn't harm him and he returned the favor in kind, that would be enough to keep Bellatrix in line until he returned for her. He approached Lucius's hospital room and watched as the blonde man struggled to push himself up, a glare and a raised hand had him settling back down on his bed.

"You're wife is well, so is your son," Tom said quickly, his mind racing as foreign memories surfaced in his mind. "Do you know anyone by the name of Nathaniel Dewayne Wray?"

The disgusted scowl on Lucius's face said yes

...

 **please don't forget to rate and review, I hope I didn't mess up the personalities too much...**


	2. Chapter 2

**What If**

Chapter 2: of Dragons and Scarafices

 **Koomahana**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if you want the real stuff get off this site**

 **Okay, I'm super nervous about this story, its my first one for this universe. Please tell me about any inconsistencies or mistakes. I'm not that well versed in HP before year one.**

 **I hope you like it**

* * *

Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months, soon Bellatrix was permanently stationed at Narsisca's side, hovering around her like a mother hen with its first chick. Tom couldn't help but chuckle when he visited the Malfoy manor, only to find his lover flitting across the room trying to fulfill every wish and demand of her baby sister. And true to all spoiled baby siblings, Narsisca took great pleasure in running her big sister ragged. By her eighth month Narsisca could hardly walk without help, not that Bellatrix let the blonde leave her comfy chair for anything other than the bathroom. The heir of Malfoy manor was expected soon and because of Narsisca's swollen ankles (and because of the increase in attacks at the ministry) they converted one of the guest rooms into a hospital wing, complete with its own nurse, healing potions and texts. The former remained silent in the corner, watching Narsisca like a hawk and all but ignoring Bellatrix for the exception of a few reasonable demands. Lucius was uncomfortable with letting a Mudblood who pointed her wand at Tom even near his family but after a look into the woman's mind he was satisfied that she herself was incapable of actual harm. According to Bellatrix's research Aliva Wray was a rare mudblood healer called a 'tutelary'; supposedly they live and die to protect a single place, geographic feature, person, lineage, nation, culture or occupation. She was a one in a thousand find. A mudblood who literally was incapable of violence, no matter the level of damage they did to her. Granted she was Narsisca's nurse, so the woman forbid anyone from looking twice at the healer, the only other person to boss her around was Bellatrix and that was only if Narsisca was incapable of delivering the order herself. Tom wasn't sure how he felt about Narsisca's treatment of the mudblood, he knew the woman was being treated almost like an equal but he guessed that was because Narsisca knew that if anything happened to Lucius, Bellatrix or herself, it would fall to Aliva to raise her child.

"Ah! Master Voldemort," Aliva acknowledged his existence with a polite bow, her voice raised just high enough to draw the sister's attention to his presence in the doorway. "Is there something you wish for this evening? I can brew some ginger tea," Tom felt his brow twitch, the one time he actually managed to stomach the nauseating liquid his lover called 'tea' and Aliva never let him forget it. A glance at his lover's dancing eyes and bright smile had him relenting to the nurse, she nodded and silently left the room. Bellatrix stood beside her sister, acknowledging him as he approached and drawing Narsisca's eyes from the warm fireplace to his calm strides towards them.

"Ladies," Tom greeted them, before turning his attention towards Narsisca, "has Lusius returned yet?"

"My husband has not returned from the ministry, Master," Narsisca answered, her pale brows pinching ever so slightly as she looked up at him from her seat. "Is something the matter?" Tom smiled reassuringly at her, it wouldn't do if she suddenly pop while the only nurse in the building was in another room.

"No Mrs. Malfoy I was only wondering if he finished the project I assigned him a few days ago," Tom led like a serpent, the only one who could ever see through his intentions was Bellatrix and only heaven knew how she did it. Narsisca shrugged carelessly, there was a firm rule that what happened in the ministry remained in the ministry; assignments included. "No matter then," he turned his attention towards Bellatrix, watching her straighten with his attention and unwittingly making her chest move much to his appreciation. "Bellatrix, how do you feel about an assignment? I believe I have one you'll greatly appreciate." A light dusting coated the woman's cheeks as she looked down, a smile fighting against her lips as she tried to remain rooted in her place.

"I'm afraid Master, that my sister needs me here," Bellatrix answered softly, looking regretful.

"Hogwash," Bellatrix physically jumped at the sound of Aliva's voice sounding nearby. The brunet carefully manipulated herself between Narsisca and the fire, setting the tea-set down on the table between the two sisters. "Bellatrix You have ample time and energy, if you don't leave your sister be for a day, she'll go insane with your presence." Aliva stood and put her hands on her hips, giving Bellatrix a firm look. "The child can sense your nervous aura young lady, if you don't calm down it'll turn the child into a nervous wreck."

"I don't believe that!" Bellatrix snapped at the woman, making Aliva scoff at her

"It's a well known fact that all infants and toddlers are sensitive to the aura's of those around them," Aliva replied as she waved one hand at Narsisca, "unborns are a hundred times more sensitive."

"Oh yeah, then why haven't any of other children been so wiry of you?" Bellatrix hissed at her, making Aliva smirk in amusement

"I'm a tutelary my dear," Aliva's smirk grew as she uttered the dreaded words Bellatrix didn't want to acknowledge. "My magic is filled with protective instinct, the children can sense through their magic the safety my presence brings. They all run from YOU because your aura wrecks of destruction and chaos." Tom snorted, much to Bellatrix's disappointment, but otherwise remained silent in the exchange.

"Don't fret love," Narsisca chuckled, "just wait till you come with child, that should curb your destructive tendencies."

"Don't count on it," Aliva grumbled, "actually, Bellatrix can you not reproduce? I'm fairly sure you offspring will be the death of me." Bellatrix smirked at the mudblood, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Guess I should find a man to give me lots so I can have them all torture you," Bellatrix laughed as she took her seat, not aware of Tom's befuddled look.

"So long as they don't use the Curious curse I should live right through it," Aliva replied blunttly. A raised eyebrow from Bellatrix and stifled snicker from Narsisca had her pause in the action of pouring tea for the sisters. "Wait… never mind, seeing any child of yours with a wand in hand will give me a heart attack." She tilted her head to the side thoughtfully, "I certainly hope they don't end up with your insane love of heights. Finding a mini-Bellatrix dangling from a chandelier will certainly put me in my grave."

"What kind of hellions do you think I'll reproduce?" Bellatrix hissed with a scowl

"Don't get me wrong Bellatrix, I've seen you reroute that bludger in fifth year at Jonathan Wood just so he wouldn't get the snitch before you." Aliva said this as she passed the tea-cups around, silently notting how Tom had smoothly stationed himself just behind Bellatrix. "If I recall correctly, you were a little more than a thousand feet in the air and used nothing but your broom and a suicide dive to score that hit and then of course you won the round by literally landing atop the snitch." Bellatrix cringed with the memory, a phantom pain shot through her chest. It was only thanks to her impressive assets that she didn't break a rib when she landed on that tiny-golden-demon.

"Wait a moment," Narsisca lowered her tea-cup and blinked several times at Aliva. "You went to Hogwarts?"

"Yes," Aliva raised a thin eyebrow at Narsisca, as if she couldn't believe that the blonde just realized that. "Don't you remember? You and Bellatrix used to have a grand time teasing me and my friends." Narsisca and Bellatrix shared bewildered looks, neither one of them remembered a pretty mudblood from their class year or any in the younger years. Sighing Aliva rolled her eyes skyward. "Ravenclaw, frizzy-mitzy, same class year," she threw a dirty look at Bellatrix, "You often set my hair on fire in potions class."

"Oh," Narsisca whispered, her eyes wide in realization and horror. Meanwhile Bellatrix stared blankly at Aliva, a minute seemed to pass before she whipped out her wand and quickly undid the spells and enchantments in Aliva's hair. Like a wave of brown water, the woman's waist-length brown curls snapped around her head to slap her in the face, knocking her teacup onto her lap. Slowly, Aliva's face seemed to turn towards Bellatrix, its massive curls hiding her face but not the effects of her glare.

"Really?" Aliva asked, as if she honestly couldn't believe that Bellatrix had to undo her hair to actually remember the girl she used to mercilessly pick on.

"I always thought you had some kind of facial disfiguration and that's why you hid your face," Narsisca said softly, staring at Aliva with wide surprised blue eyes.

"You're not entirely wrong," Aliva shrugged, raising her want to forcefully return her wild mane back to its rightful bun, even going so far as retrieving her long crimson ribbon and securing it in place. "I had a horrible set of acene in school. Of course getting hit with the boil-curse every month didn't help anything," She glared at Bellatrix, who smirked and shrugged carelessly.

"I didn't know you were a mudblood," Tom said calmly, Aliva glanced at him but didn't look at his face. He's gotten used to her looking at his shoes or shoulder, but not actually his face.

"I worked pretty damn hard to hide it," Aliva replied, "I didn't want to find myself in a dragon's nest like Lily cullins."

"That was a terrifying experience, who pulled that off anyways?" Narsisca asked, "I never found out who did that to her. She was rightfully peeved when she went hunting through Hogwarts."

"She damn near brought a dragon with her," Aliva bobbed her head in agreement, referring to the redhead nearly bringing a baby dragon on the culprit hunt with her. "I'm not sure who teleported the entire nest into the girl's dorm of gryffindor but I did hear how she mercilessly put them in the hospital for an entire month for it." Tom was relieved when no one bothered to look at him, one spell uttered wrong and Severus nearly didn't speak to him again for blowing up the gryffindor girl's dorm. To be fair though, no one really knew that it was a dorm room so it was quite a surprise to see his attempted attack spell turn into a dragon-nest summoning spell. Needless to say, he never practiced that spell again and no one realized he was the one who messed up a teleport spell that badly. His perfect record remained intact and no one was the wiser. There was also the added bonus of Potter getting the nasty end of Lily's curses; how someone who created such cruel hexes ended up in gryffindor was beyond him.

"Speaking of school days and dragons," Tom and the sisters looked up at the amused sounding voice of Lucius as he walked into the room, his silver eyes dancing. "I have some news, ladies, master," Lucius nodded at Tom as he stopped beside his wife. "Apparently someone has been attempting to break into the Dragon-protection-plant in Romania for the past week." he turned and gave Tom a serious look, "they succeeded last night and took several dragon eggs with them." Narsisca's face pinched, her hands rubbing along her stomach to elevate the pain some.

"What ones?" Bellatrix asked curiously, she's never heard of anyone succeeding in retrieving dragon eggs before they're hatched.

"The trainable dragons," Lucius answered with a heavy sigh, "Ukrainian Ironbelly."

"The albino dragons?" Narsisca asked, one hand rubbing comfortingly on her large belly; as if she was trying to comfort her not yet born child.

"I can think of only one wizard who'd stoop to stealing Ironbelly dragon eggs," Bellatrix said softly, turning her eyes towards Tom, her dark brows pinching in irritation.

"The Potters," Tom agreed, rolling his eyes, "Ever the fire fanatics."

"Maybe the dragons will grow up to be too much for them," Narsisca said as she turned her eyes towards the fire, nibbling on her lip anxiously. "Maybe the dragons will kill them and the silly war can be done with." Lucius wanted to reassure his wife but his attention was diverted when Aliva reached forward and pressed one palm against Narsisca's belly.

"Do you like dragons?" Aliva asked softly, staring at her hand with a curious look

"Of course n-ow!" Narsisca started only to help as her child did a vicious kick to her innards. Aliva smirked and retracted her hand, watching Narsisca crip at her stomach in obvious pain.

"What are you sitting there for mudblood? Help her!" Bellatrix snapped, her hands fisting into white knuckles to keep herself from lunging at Narsisca in some vain effort to elevate the blonde's pain.

"There's no need to," Aliva replied, her eyes never leaving Narsisca's belly. "The boy picked out his own name."

"What are you talking about?" Lucius asked, his face twisting into a snarl. "We don't even know the gender of our child, remember?" Aliva raised an eyebrow, produced a wand, waved it and watched as the tip glowed bright blue.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, You're having a son," Aliva sounded bored with those words, as if she thought the child's gender was obvious.

"Have you always known?" Narsisca asked, as she breathed repeatedly, trying to calm down her body and relax the suddenly fussy baby inside her.

"Didn't you?" Aliva asked, "I always thought it was a Witch thing to know the gender of their child."

"Ah...no," Narsisca panted heavily, "we usually end up with tests to tell us."

"Or we wait till the child is born to find out," Lucius commented for his wife while she pressed both hands into her bell and gave a shuddering breath. Tilting her head to the side, Aliva reached forward and flipped Narsisca's skirt up, earning a startled shriek from the sisters and a red-faced scowl from Lucius.

"Grab your brooms," Aliva ordered as she jumped to her feet, "Dobby! Get the carriage!" The house shook as the various house-elfs shuttered with the order, only the one named did as asked to avoid punishment from his mistress. Aliva reached down and gently tugged Narsisca to her feet, saying nothing as Lucius took a generous amount of the woman's weight on his own arms and helped Aliva to gently bring Narsisca towards the nearer side of the room.

"What's going on?" Bellatrix ask as she hurried after the white-faced nurse, "if she's going into labor we have the facilities for it!"

"We aren't prepared for this!" Aliva snapped, her voice cracking as she struggled to keep up with Lucius's longer strides. "Get to St. Mungo's and tell them 34C 18B! NOW!"

"If Narsisca is in trouble why can't we apparate there?" Lucius asked as he readied himself to do just that

"Do you want to kill your son?" Aliva snarled the question, "Apparition will kill any unborns regardless of the stage of the pregnancy! Why do you think apparition isn't permitted with the use of anyone under the age of seventeen and forbidden to be performed on anyone younger than ten?!" Lucius's face went white as he stared wide-eyed at the nurse hurrying them towards the door leading outside, "open the door!"

"You'll drop her!" Lucius snapped back at Aliva

"So blow it off its hinges!" Aliva snapped, ignoring the cry of pain from Narsisca as she tightened her hold on the woman. "We don't have time for this!" She wrapped both arms around Narsisca and glared at Lucius but her efforts weren't needed as Bellatrix performed the spell that completely decimated the wall and created a new exite for her sister. "Thanks!" Aliva barked over her shoulder, dragging Narsisca out the destroyed wall with Lucius. Bellatrix and Tom followed, the later much calmer than the former, and watched as a pegasus floated down to the lawn with a wide carriage trailing after it. Lucius looked at Aliva who didn't look at him as she pulled Narsisca towards the carriage. She set the blonde down on the main floor with Lucius's help.

"Apparate to the hospital and tell them 34C 18B!" Aliva ordered as she turned to look back at Bellatrix and Tom, "if they don't believe you, threaten them with a hex." she snapped around to climb onto the carriage only to see Lucius was already attempting to climb on, "Oh no you don't!" Aliva reached out and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back out of the carriage with a glare, "You're too heavy!" Aliva snapped as she slipped onto the carriage and crouched beside Narsisca. "Dobby! Get us in the air!"

"I wish Mistress, but hoursy says too heavy." the house elf replied, turned around in his seat and staring down on her with big brown eyes filled with his terror. Snarling Aliva pressed her hand over Narsisca's belly and scowled, "By five pounds Mrs." Dobby added meekly, "horsy says five-pounds too much."

"Five pounds?" Aliva scowled, "Get your ass in gear Medium!" Aliva snarled the words out as if they were a curse that would end an entire family tree generations back. "Petronius Maximus!" out of her wand shot out a glittering ghostly thunderbird, it's craw startled the winged-horse into action and it was quick to flit under the carriage and lift them into the air. On the lawn of Malfoy manor, Bellatrix stared at the carriage supported by a ghostly creature of myth.

"...I didn't know you can use a patronus like that," Bellatrix said softly, electing a chuckle out of Tom.

"In deed," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her and smirking as she squealed, "There's much you don't know know."

"Tom!" Bellatrix's reprimand was cut off as her world was suddenly distorted for a moment, making her clutch desperately to his arms around her belly. When the world refocused, Bellatrix found herself stumbling to the ground with dizzy vision.

"On your feet Bellatrix," Tom chuckled as he walked past her, "We do need to deliver the message." Inside they found Lucius already arguing with the head doctor about the message and the importance of its meaning.

"I'm sorry sir but that is severely unlikely," the doctor said in a tone of voice of 'I don't believe you, stupid little boy'.

"My wife and nurse are on their way here!" Lucius snarled, grabbing the man by the front of his robes.

"I don't know how you know about the emergency code but I assure you, I doubt it's as serious as you seem to think it is." the doctor replied calmly, "many men believe it is then end when they see their lover bleed during childbirth."

"Listen you," Lucius started but was smoothly interrupted

"The woman who gave us the message is Aliva Wray," Tom said as he stepped forward, releasing in the man's widened eyes and suddenly pale expression. "She seemed quite panicked herself. Tell me, what does 34C 18B mean?" the doctor stepped back and gulped, his brain wrecking through all the information stored in his head.

"It means… it means the mother is dying," the man stuttered out nervously

"What?" Bellatrix asked, staring at the man as if he lost his mind

"34C, its stands for mandatory C-section. It's a sign that the child is twisted inside their mother, it could also mean that they're being suffocated by their own umbilical cord." The doctor gulped, his hands stuffing into his pockets to hide the accumulation of sweat gathering on them. "18B means the mother in question is pushing out the empirical cords before the child, this could result in a tear that could have her bleeding internally."

"Narcissa wasn't bleeding," Lucius hissed at him

"Her water hasn't even broken yet," Bellatrix said, a silent agreement with her brother in law

"...That you've noticed," the doctor replied, his lips pressing in a thin line. "Did Aliva touch your wife?" he asked, turning his attention to Lucius with an expression of regret. The blonde nodded, unable to speak as fear gripped his heart. "And she seemed panicked after that?" again Lucius nodded again, watching the man's face pinch in a expression of confusion and concern. "Nurse!" the man snapped at the woman who was about to duck behind a corner unnoticed, she froze and looked back at him, fear twisting her scared face. "Prep room D4-9A for emergency surgery! Keyes are 34C 18B!"

"Yes sir," the nurse scuttled down the hallway faster than anyone could stop her.

"Did Aliva do something to my wife?" Lucius asked, panic creeping up on him

"Not in the manner you're thinking," the doctor replied. "Aliva is a tutelary, her power is particularly strong with children. So if anyone can keep your child living and your wife strong while on the way here, it would be her." the man turned on his heel, intending to leave them with the last words of hope he could give them. "With luck, nothing else will happen along their travels here. We'll be ready when they arrive." Lucius slumped against the wall and slid to the floor, his hands fisting into his long white hair. He should've used the floo to bring Narsisca here immediately, then he wouldn't have had to worry about how long it was going to take for a pegasus to travel from his home to here. Suddenly Bellatrix cried out in pain as she gripped at her arm, blood swelled around the edges of her mark. Tom jumped forward and pinned her arm to his side, gripping her hand in his left he used the tip of his wand to elevate the pain of her mark and casting it out into the hall. He glared at the young man coughing and wheezing on the floor, not surprised that one of the new recruits screwed up the teleportation spell designed to bring the death eaters to each other should they need help.

"Master," the boy coughed, his body smoldering from spots of bloody-burned flesh, "D-dragons." the boy's eyes rolled to the back of his heads, his final words were accompanied by a scream and the white walls shuttering as an inhuman roar vibrated through their ribs. Paling into ghosts, Bellatrix and Lucius turned to face the large glass doors of the hospital, more screams echoed up to them and they found themselves following their master to the lawn of the hospital. At the bottom of their small hill sat their beloved city, sprawling out in all directions with a beautiful curl of dark buildings and glittering rivers. Flying high overhead the city, so far away from themselves, were three giant dragons, each a glittering silver that matched the overcast sky.

"It would seem… that the ironbelly dragons have come searching for their eggs," Tom observed with an air that said he didn't care about his possibly dying loyalists that were in the city. He drew his wand and pressed it to his own matching tattoo, summoning his followers and bringing order to those in the city.

"Shall we?" Tom asked, Bellatrix jumped on his arm just in time to take part in the apparition towards the city, her wand never left her hand as they neared the dragons and encountered their wrath.

…

* * *

…

Narsisca panted heavily, her back braced against a cement wall as her legs parted before her, her skirts bloody and torn as she watched Aliva stand before her resalutly. The nurse had done a beautiful job of getting them to land to safety after something reared up and knocked them out of the sky. Her house elf Dobby and the Pegasus weren't within sight and Narsisca was a little worried about what that might mean, even more so when she realized that they were suddenly surrounded by dragons. She didn't know where they were, nothing around her seemed familiar and the only thing she recognized were agonized screams and towering pillars of golden flames. Aliva was currently busy protecting them from a wave of fire from a particularly nasty white dragon, its small size compared to the larger one perched on a nearby skyscraper informed her that it was just a baby dragon; barely out of its teens. Narsisca's eyes swiveled around herself, searching for something to push herself up so she could at least try to hobble towards safety. But sadly everything within ten feet of her person was smooth pavement and the barely standing in place cement wall she was braced against. Aliva's protection spell kept them safe from the building that nearly crushed them but even Narsisca could see the woman begin to weaken against the baby-dragons lethal breath of brilliant flame. A sharp pain split through Narsisca, she screamed in agony as a wave of fresh blood spilt from her body.

"Try to be quite Narsisca," she opened her eyes to stare blurrily at the figure crouching between her legs, tow wands held in hand as magical-light lit up her features. To say she was greatly confused by Aliva's presence in front of her was an understatement, especially since she could still see her nurse withstanding the barrage of flames from the young dragon.

"What?"

"Shh, don't speak," Aliva whispered, "Things happen a little different ma'am, I'm here to stop that fate from happening." Narsisca wanted to ask her questions but at that moment she realized something strange about the woman she knew to be her nurse. Aliva's warm brown was streaked with gray, wrinkles surrounded her eyes, a new scar marred her face but it looked like an extension of a strange 'M' on her face, as if the top line stretched out to branch across her nose. She knew that the crooked shape of Aliva's scar meant that she initially fought the marking and that was why it looked more like a backwards '3' then an 'M'.

"Who...why," Narsisca's breathless voice caught in her throat as the pain suddenly vanished and her sight cleared momentarily to focus on the glittering golden pendant dangling from the woman's neck. "Time?" the woman had a time-turner? But if Narsisca's fate was to die than Aliva should know that no amount of time travel could keep her living. Aliva's sharp eyes glared at Narsisca, decades worth of regret and misery transferred itself from Aliva's withered face to Narsisca's suddenly heavy heart.

"A life for a life," Aliva whispered, "this is the only chance I have to keep the world from shattering." Narsisca couldn't ask what she meant as a wave of screams poured through the barrier and soon Narsisca was screaming with them, the pain amplifying in her bellying to to a point that her vision blacked out. Aliva smiled as she pulled the child from Narsisca's womb, the baby was as pale as new snow and most certainly a male. Finished tearing a section off Narsisca's skirt and cleaned it with a simple spell before wrapping it around the whimpering baby boy. She scuttled towards Narsisca and carefully adjusted the woman into a laying position before gently placing the baby in her arms. She stood and looked towards her left where a shot of panic garnered her attention for a brief movment, allowing the dark robed man standing there the time he needed to search her memories, trying to decide if she were friend or foe. Reeling back from the nightmare of a life the woman walked through, he tried to reason with himself the impossibilities of her existence. He shook himself and rushed forward, shooting up protection walls against explosions and billowing flames as he rushed to Narsisca's side.

He watched helplessly as the scared woman smiled and joined her friend at the edge of the barrier

"You ready me?" the young Aliva smirked to herself, tears gathering in her eyes as she recognized the significance of her older self appearing beside her.

"Whenever you are," she answered and found comfort in the warmth of the older woman's side pressed against her own. A wave tears spilled down face but she ignored them as the spell she knew by heart reached up through her memories and still all that was around her.

"From the brightest night to the darkest star, may the light forever shine," her unique magic of protection swirled and bloomed to life, strengthening with the presence of another her. " _Tutela Auror_." her existence edded, the dragon before her cried out in agony, and the child's life she spared screamed as her body shattered into ash and dust. No matter what happened, that child would remain living, no level of dragon fire will ever harm him because her sacrifice would protect him. There would be nothing left of her body and her soul would be shattered as her intentions were known, this would prevent her from ever reuniting with her children or returning to the great circle of life but that was okay.

It was okay because she made sure a child of light would remain living

The dark lord didn't know it but his days were numbered

…

* * *

…

The next time Narsisca awoke, it would be to see Severus stumbling into her perfect protection and casting a quick shield spell. The debre tickled down around them, unable to do damage as the magic of her nurse still remained around them. She smiled bitterly, silent tears leaking from her eyes as she curled around her son. She knew that a Tutela protected what was 'theirs' or died trying, she just never dreamed that Aliva would sacrifice herself for someone else's son. Severus crouched beside her, murmuring soft questions that she couldn't answer, morning the life of a woman she had no way of publicly thanking. The mudblood had gone far and beyond her expectations in saving Narsisca's son. If she had a daughter, she would have named the girl after Aliva in her honor but she had a son and all she could think of was what Aliva had said earlier that day.

" _Do you like dragons?" "It seems your son already named himself"_

It was such a Malfoy tactic, demanding a name instead of accepting the name his parents were thinking about, that Narsisca couldn't help but chuckle at her son. Severus breathed a sigh of relief, glad she showed sign of life. Sniffling miserably, Narsisca croaked out a few messy words and pointed where her Nurse once stood. Rolling his eyes, Severus carefully approached the edge of the circle, there was nothing but ashes and a few torn up clothes. Frowning he stooped and shifted through the uniform but he found no bones as he expected, instead he set the uniform a side and lifted dark cloak and shredded clothing he couldn't understand the existence of. Several small metallic trinkets weighed the clothes down but what caught his attention the most was the golden pendent that clinked against the ground and glittered in the light like a warning. He dropped the ruined odd-looking clothes and returned to Narsisca's side, where she eagerly held out her hand and accepted the tiny golden pendent. He was curious what was so special about it but he figured it wasn't any of his concern and if it was, Narsisca would tell him later when she felt better. He quickly used his wand to gather up the clothing and hide them in a discreetly hidden cloth sack hidden beneath his robe before searching out something that he could use to carry Narsisca to the hospital. He found a carriage a few meters away, a quick repair fixed it enough for use but there was nothing he could do about most certainly dead pegasus nearby. The unconscious house-elf was another story though, Severus wasted no time in placing the creature in the carriage beneath the seat he would have to use. He went back and carefully used the levitation spell to lift Narsisca from the perfect untouched circle her Nurse created and swiftly (gently) deposited her into the back of the carriage.

"Patronus," Narsisca whispered before Severus could wander too far, "Aliva used Patronis…" Nodding Severus clambered his way into the front seat, with a wave of his wand and silent command his doe appeared. It was easy to lift the straps around his patronus and she easily took care of the rest, galloping away and giving severus little time to clear their path before she was leaping over objects and speeding up. In the back Narsisca tightened her hold on her son and looked miserably down on Dobby, all bloody and unconscious. The poor house-elf was a sweetheart and had been especially eager to do her tasks while she was pregnant so she felt bad that the tiny thing got hurt trying to help her deliver her son. Her son whimpered as a cold breeze pressed against them, urging Narsisca to adjust her hold and rub her warm cheek over his chilling scalp. She was surprised when Dobby was suddenly touching her stomach tentatively, as if he was afraid of hurting her.

"Dobby," she whispered, tears gathering in her eyes but she dared not let them fall. She took a deep breath and pushed back the relief she felt at his living status. "What took you so long? I was worried you'd never wake," that was as close to a comforting greeting as she could make and the little elf knew it well. He smiled tentatively at her, his tiny hand still pressed against her still bulbous belly.

"Is mistress hurting?" Dobby asked softly, looking frightened that he might've caused it

"Not anymore," Narsisca answered, "just exhausted." Dobby nodded and patted her belly, sniffling gently to hide his own swell of tears. "What is it Dobby?" Narsisca asked softly, noticing that he still hasn't removed his hand from her belly, something he has only done after finding out she had been pregnant with her son.

"She's frightened," Dobby squeaked, "She doesn't think it safe to come out." It took a moment for Narsisca to realize what Dobby meant. She was still pregnant.

"Tw-twins?!" Narsisca's voice cracked, her eyes widening as she felt a shiver wracked through her body. She had to go through all that _pain_ a second time?!

"She's frightened," Dobby confirmed softly, his hand shifting over her belly as he sniffed. "She's scared to come out. Dragons frighten her." Narsisca felt her heart break with those words, but she wasn't about to change her mind with her son's name, he did pick it out himself. Taking in a deep breath, Narsisca gently pressed one hand over her swollen belly, smiling contently Narsisca tried to see if her magic would move to a comforting rhythm as she was so used to manipulating it to the past few months.

"Now listen here young lady," Narsisca started, her voice whisper soft. "Your brother is named Draco," said child shifted and whimpered at the sound of his name, "It's not nice to shy away from family. Now I say that we're safe," Dobby made a surprised sound as he looked around in bewilderment, "Well… we'll be safe soon. I expect you to come out and greet your father like a lady, understand? No mischief and cowardice will be permitted here young lady." she felt a shift in her belly, as if her own daughter was turning away from her to pout in disaffection, chuckling Narsisca rubbed soothingly on her belly. "Your father will love you sweety, so will I. I don't think it's very fair to keep us waiting much longer, don't you think?"

"Medic!" Severus's voice snapped as the carriage stumbled to a hault, "I have a pregnant woman over here!" to emphasis this fact, Narsisca let out an ear shattering screech as the back of the carriage was bathed in a new wave of her blood. Dobby was clearly panicking, not knowing what to do until Narsisca braced herself and began pushing, then he dutifully caught Draco and huddled himself in the corner of the carriage. Dobby watched helplessly as Narsisca gave birth to a second child, with little help from anyone but Severus who could only cringe as Narsisca threatened to breath his hand with her own. By the time any doctors arrived to give help, Narsisca was panting in exhaustion with a smirk, her daughter was sitting between her legs crying miserably. Severus thought it was good idea to just crumble on the other side of the carriage, cradling his undoubtedly broken hand close to his chest. Several medics arrived to take care of Narsisca, by the means of cleaning charms, the cutting of the umbilical cord and the passing of her daughter to Severus.

"Don't you want to hold you daughter sir?" the young nurse asked with a gentle smile, Severus's eyes nearly bugged out his head while Narsisca laughed joyfully. "Hmm? She looks just like her mom! Huh? Is something wrong?"

"She's not my kid!" Severus shrieked, stumbling to his feet and retreating from the confused witch. "I'm not the dad!" Narsisca's laughter echoed even louder around them, joyous tears spilled down her cheeks as Dobby gently passed Draco to her. The nurse shrugged and carefully passed the nude-baby to Narsisca, smiling as she realized the woman had a set of twins. The poor woman had to have deal with the birth of twins by herself, that must've been agonizing, even with a completely useless male nearby.

"What have you named them Ma'am?" the nurse asked as the others scuttled away to find other wounded

"Draco is the boy," Narsisca smiled as he quite literally sneezed on her before opening his eyes and pouting at her. "And the girl... Olivia." The girl in question sneezed and opened her eyes, seemingly glaring at Narsisca for some sinful crime the woman was currently unaware of. The nurse walked away with a smile, returned with a random blanket that she cleaned and resized before daring to wrap the female toddler in it. Once she was properly wrapped, the the girl snuggled in close to her mother and smiled as she closed her eyes.

"...Draco and Olivia" Severus whispered when the nurse was far enough away, "have you told your husband about naming your daughter after a mudblood?"

"It's all I can do to honor the woman who saved our lives." Narsisca answered, smiling gently at her daughter. "How many mudbloods do you know would travel back in time by decades just to save two children? More importantly two children of a Pure-blood family that was undoubtedly the cause for half of the scars on her body?" Narsisca raised her eyes to look at Severus seriously, "I can never tell anyone what Aliva did for me today. Naming my daughter after her is the only honor I can give her."

* * *

 _Tutela Auror = Purest Protection_

 **Please don't forget to rate and review, I hope I didn't mess up the personalities too much...**


	3. Chapter 3

**What If**

Chapter 3: To meet an Unborn

 **Koomahana**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if you want the real stuff get off this site**

 **Okay, I'm super nervous about this story, its my first one for this universe. Please tell me about any inconsistencies or mistakes. I'm not that well versed in HP before year one.**

 **I hope you like it**

* * *

How long has it been since he last held her? Kissed her? Heard her moan, shutter, whimper, gasp, say his name like a mantra of protection? How long has it been since he felt the warmth of her skin flush with his own? Felt her wild black locks smother his face as he wrapped his body around her? As he laid bare next to his lover, smirking to himself as she slumbered contently beside him, he realized that it had been by far too long since their last affair. Narsisca's pregnancy certainly played a role in Bellatrix's negligence of his physical needs but he didn't hold it against the blonde as her near albino twins certainly required all the attention the Black-sisters gave them. One twin had a freakish talent for wandless magic (often hiding items in plain view before sending them crashing into a visitor's face) and the other liked throwing tantrums whenever the house-elves disappeared out of sight (apparently playing hide-and-seek was a favorite game with them). If either twin was left alone unattended for too long, something was caught on fire, something fell and broke or one of them would end up dangling from a chandelier (he still hasn't figured that one out, the twins were barely a few months old).

All the same, he was glad when Narsisca slipped a light dosing of dreamless sleep potion in with their milk. After a day and a half of peaceful silence both sisters were able to get their much needed sleep and in Bellatrix's case, had the energy to tend to her neglected lover. The rising lit up his bedroom balcony glass door, casting sparkling golden pillars across his room and resting upon the pale sheets and limb of Bellatrix. She took in a deep breath and snuggled into the pillow, smiling contently when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her flush against his body. It had been too many months since he last saw the rising sun slip across her pale features, lighting up her skin like the glow of a goddess. Actually, that was the perfect description of Bellatrix; she was the goddess of his bed after all.

"I should tie you here for eternity," he whispered into her thick curls, his smirk growing as a sleepy hum left her red lips. "Then you'll never leave my side," she murmured sleepily, undoubtedly unaware of his words as she was physically exhausted (thanks to him) and emotionally exhausted (thanks to the twins). She rolled onto her back, giving him room to do as he pleased. His lips brushed her brow, trailing gentle kissed down the side of her face to her lips where he teased her sleeping self. Tom planned on waking his lover in a way that would get her panting and moaning his name again, his hand traveling beneath the sheets from her boisterous breast to her smooth stomach to her addicting, scalily-

 _The hell?_ Tom thought in confusion. Pulling back in bewilderment, Tom lifted the sheets to stare at the serpent winding her way around Bellatrix's thighs and resting her large head right where he planned to put his hand. The serpent gave him a look that was clearly a 'fuck you' and returned her head to the divot of Bellatrix's core, her forked tongue slipping out to lick at her navel.

" _Nagini_ ," Tom hissed lowly, not realizing that he habitually slipped into parseltongue. He really didn't want his lover to wake to the feeling of being wrapped up in a boa constrictor. " _You don't normally share my bed, what is it?_ " The serpent, his favorite out of the entire collection, opened one eye and flicked her tongue in annoyance at him.

" _Shhh prince, you'll wake the little one,_ " narrowing his eyes in confusion, Tom resisted the urge to drop the sheet on the giant snake and snuggle close to his lover.

" _Bellatrix is NOT a child,_ " Tom ignored how his voice sounded a little bit offended with his favorite snake's observation. The serpent rose her head, sliding up just a little, her thick tongue danced against Bellatrix's pale belly; earning her a sleepy giggle. Tom felt something inside him still, as if his organs were freezing one by one while his brain suddenly stopped computing information.

" _She is WITH a child,_ " Nagini whispered, settling her on the woman's navel, seemingly snuggling in and grinning mischievously at Tom. " _My prince now has an heir._ " Bellatrix gasped, suddenly wide awake, her hands flying up to jerk the edge of the sheet over her head, ripping it out of Tom's hold.

"Bellatrix?" Tom whispered, wondering why she chose to cover her head and tremble beneath its thin silk strands like a leaf in the wind. "What are you doing?"

"I heard you speaking to someone," Bellatrix whispered, poking her head out beneath the sheet, her eyes wide and curious as she looked around the room. "Strange," she whispered, pushing herself up half-heartedly, "I thought…." she frowned and turned her attention to Tom. "Was I dreaming that woman's voice?"

His lover could hear Nagini, his favorite pet! His lover was pregnant (with his child!) and she could speak parseltongue. His lover could hear and understand snakes! She was pregnant (with his child!) and could communicate with Nagini, his favorite pet. That was all that was running through Tom's mind, that _his_ lover was _pregnant_ with _his_ child and she could _speak Parseltongue_. Bellatrix was so confused, her sleepy expression gone as her wide brown eyes looked around the room in bewilderment before she lifted the sheet and stared down at Nagini. Tom readied himself for a shrill scream, all thoughts of his amazement at the news gone as a sudden memory of when Narsisca had first come to the manner hit him full force. He knew for a fact that Narsisca detested the snakes of his home because they 'accidentally' slipped from their various purchases around his home to land on her. Amusingly enough all of the snakes that ever landed on Narsisca were small, often just garden snakes trying to escape a bigger snake or falling while in a nap.

He was not looking forward to Bellatrix's reaction to giant boa constrictor wrapping itself around her like a tree-limb.

"Ah, good morning Nagini," Bellatrix smiled, the sheet slipping down to reveal her bust as she reached out and stroked the snake's head affectionately. "It's been awhile since I last woke up with you like this," the snake in question hissed affectionately and pressed her scaly head further into Bellatrix's hand, like a cat seeking attention.

"Wait, this happens often?" Tom asked, surprised at Bellatrix's calm reaction to his favorite pet entangled around her. Bellatrix hummed, smiling as Nagini rested her head between her blessed mounds and closed her eyes in content as the woman continued to rub soothing circles on her forehead. "For how long?" Bellatrix looked at him in amusement, her chocolate eyes dancing in the dawn's light like glittering amber gems.

"Since fourth year," Bellatrix giggled, "the first night when the snow fell. She about gave me a heartattack that winter-break morning."

"Ah," he remembered now, Narsisca had charged him hopping-mad. Her usually snow-white face was a bright bloody crimson, her voice high and shrill, her words tumbling out so fast he couldn't understand anything she was screaming at him. He carefully backed away from the young witch and let Luscious tend to the screeching albino-banshee while he went to the library for books on permanent heating spells. He later heard how said malfoy-heir ended up in 's because he said something wrong to Narsisca during her screeching fit and she ended up hexing him into next month (quite literally).

"The day Narsisca was screaming unintelligibly at me and sent Luscious to the hospital, I remember now. That was because of Nagini?" Bellatrix giggled at him, finding his reaction amusing as she gently laid herself down on his pillows again, her hand never stopped stroking Nagini's head.

"Yes, it took three hours of begging her to get off before she actually complied," Bellatrix yawned, one hand smoothly rising to cover her mouth. "I must be one hell of a heater because the next morning was the same thing." In that moment, Tom wanted to jump Bellatrix and have her writhing under him but unfortunately for him Nagini was wrapped around a particular area he wanted to be waist deep in. Glaring at his snake (and earning a sleepy 'fuck off' from said creature) Tom rose from his bed and entered his bathroom, ignoring the sharp gasp from Bellatrix as he marched out of sight. Stepping into his shower he put it on full blast and on the coldest setting the contraption could handle, he let the ice cold water hit him like a thousand ice-picks, clearing his mind and forcefully shrinking his member. His mind drifted and he suddenly remembered what Nagini had said before Bellatrix woke. Automatically his head collided with the white tile of his bathroom, he knew that animals could sense a hormone change in the human body long before the individual was aware of the change themselves. The ability to detect life in a woman was even stronger for magical creatures and Nagini herself had a sensitivity to magical auras, couple that with her own magical powers of magic-detection and poisonous venom derived from her basilisk-father and Tom had no choice but to admit that the snake was undoubtedly correct. Bellatrix was pregnant, with his child no less, and he didn't have the faintest clue on how to approach or tell the woman of the news.

"Master?"

 _Would she believe me?_ Tom thought as his eyes rose to look at the speaker, instantly he felt his muscles stiffen while his member grew back to full length and swelled with enough need to fill ten women simultaneously. Bellatrix was standing just inside his bathroom, as bare as the day she was born, with her perfect hourglass figure glistening in the gathering moisture of his shower. She had pulled her unruly locks back, piling them into a messy bun on the back of her head, allowing her long slim neck and perfect double-sized breasts to dance in the white light of the room and mock him. She blinked her perfect chocolate eyes at him slowly, her crimson lips stretching into an amused smile that she tried to fight before giving up and beaming at him. She looked like a goddess as she approached him slowly, entering his shower with a mischievous grin and her long thin fingers clasped innocently behind her.

"Is there something you need master?" He barely gave her the time to finish her sentence before he had her pinned to the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist as he egerly entered her. Bellatrix gasped in surprise, her face turning towards the skylight while he pumped fervently into her. They were used to teasing-touches, trailing kisses and a comforting warm bed, not a spur of the moment rash bucking against the bathroom wall. Admittedly though, nothing could have prepared him for the moan of pleasure that escaped them simultaneously, their fluids flowing, mixing and sending them both over the edge at the same time.

An hour later and they were still in his shower, limbs trembling but their pleasure never ending

He had completely forgotten to tell Bellatrix the news

…

* * *

…

In the further northern section of Great Britain, hidden away behind miles of grassy plains and haunting forests, a simple village nestled at the base of a great mountain sat in relative peace. Several dark forms moved about the early morning dawn, wands raised and voices soft as various chants in multiple languages slipped through the air like the whispering of forgotten ghosts. In the center of the village a large tower of metal and stone pulled itself together, glass-bricks and pearl-stone glittered in pure magic as the device was forcefully pulled together and activated. An echoing sound of ringing bells sounded, allowing the witches and wizards to relax as smirks slipped across their faces; their task was finally complete. Now every town and village had its very own magic-detector; or more specifically they each had their own mudblood-detector. The range of each detector was ten to fifteen miles surrounding the object, so of course some detector's boundaries over lapped each other which really only benefited the aura-hunters. The Aura-hunter's responsibility were to investigate the detector's activation and hunt down anyone pregnant in the region, from there the women would be given (silent and well hidden) guards and upon delivery of their child be oblivated, tattooed and left alone. Meanwhile their very much magical child would be whisked away, branded and sent to a mudblood or half-blood's home to be raised until they're of age to attend the specific school that tended to their specific special ability. Of course great levels of caution, observation and various tests went into place before any of the newborns could be taken. No one wanted to accidentally abduct a muggle-baby instead of a mudblood-baby, they were trying to separate their worlds and keep muggles in their place by retrieving their own magical children before they were influenced by the magicless-oafs.

It was the Aura-hunter's responsibility to find and retrieve all magical children before they became tainted by the muggles. It was an 'honor' to take back their wayward magic and of course the thieves had to be punished for stealing their precious magic. Because muggles were hopelessly obsessive with wizarding-kind and wanted to mimic them by stealing their magic, that was how mudbloods were born. As such when special mudbloods were born the powerful pure-houses always had first pick; a certain Aliva Wray was always on the forefront of their minds. The rare mudbloods were treated much better than the normal ones, the rare ones were the ones who 'requested' the power to protect their 'master/mistress'. That was why the rare-mudbloods were treated with an almost royal-reverence while the ones with more common powers were treated worst than most house-elves. To find and discover the rare-mudbloods who 'requested' the power to protect their 'master/mistress' was a great honor, because those with rare powers were not easily replaceable and as such their discovery resulted in the Aura-hunter receiving a quarter of the rare-mudblood's selling price. It was this reward that Aura-hunters were always extra careful when searching out the mudblood-babies, discovery of rare-mudbloods was a great honor but accidentally stealing and branding a muggle-babe resulted in a tombstone.

Several miles west of Pembroke, a village nestled along a vast river, and Avlum, a town on the ocean-coast sat a large sprawling mountain range called 'Thundermist trail'. At the base of one of the mountains, named Grannus, sat a beautiful stone-village named Malinurena. Its vast sprawling village was half carved into the forest lined mountain side, looking like ancient steps that led gods and goddess to the peak of the mountain. It had a welcomed hot spring to the west side of the village, created from an endless river and pools of magma from the volcano, and a peaceful icy-lake to the east. North was the boundless black slope of the mountain, towering menacingly over the village, but mostly obscured by its mountiful green trees. To the south the opening to great valley filled with more nature than human and animal know what to do with, the trees were endless, the animals just as much so and the monsters lurking in the shadows never had to stray far for a meal. Malinurena was a mostly peaceful village, with an abundance of ancient traditions stemming from before the creation of metallic creations, to all those who first arrive it was like stepping back in time by a few hundred years. The current problem Malinurena was facing was the unprovoked, unreasonable, unwarranted attacks from their werewolf pack; a pack of werewolves that was sent to 'protect' them. It was a fine midsummer day when a particularly large pack of half-transformed men raced through the village. Those too slow, or appearing at the wrong time, were easily slaughtered and eaten by the laughing hunting party of twenty. Most of the villagers were left alone but each hunter took home two of its slowly dying pray; the village's number of a nine-hundred and sixty-eight had been severely hit once again. After only months of the pack's arrival, their once sprawling village was now mostly a ghost-town, harboring only frightened babes and panicked parents. Their numbers were now in the few hundreds instead of just a few dozen away from a thousand.

An old man bent over a bowed and withered cane of red and white stripes, denoting its red-oak origins, with one hand fisted behind him, walked the cold misty streets alone and unafraid. He was one of the town's elders, a handful still remained and of that number he was easily the eldest. His overly wrinkled face hid his bewitching blue eyes, his mostly bald head housed white tuffs of fur rolling from the back of one ear to the other and stretched beneath his thick woolen scarf and fur-lined silken robes. Over his left breast, sowed in aged yellow thread, was the ancient crest of a Calygreyhound (Caly-gray-hound) it was a symbol the ancient old man prayed he'd never be forced to don again. The Calygreyhound was a mythical creature harboring the head of a wildcat, the torso of a deer, the claws of an eagle as forefeet, ox hind legs and hooves, horns or antlers, and the tail of a lion. It was perfectly hideous in the old man's eyes but its symbolism was never lost on those of the witching community, especially those of ancient households.

That ancient terror of rumors and nightmares and horror stories was what the old man needed most; it would be the only way he could protect his town and the children who still lived.

"What's this?!" a booming laugh echoed in the cold morning mists of the village, the rising light of the golden dawn has yet to reach the stone towers of Malinurena. The old man stopped walking, his well hidden eyes locked ahead, unafraid of the prowling dark shadows of half-transformed men as they circled him in the morning mist. "A grizzly old man dares to wander before the first light of day," the voice mocked, the owner's shadow blending with the mist as his clawed hands and feet scraped against the stone road. His patrolling pack of friends howled and cackled with mischief, their wolfish laughter echoing in the early morning hour, never hiding their number.

"Smells like death," a shrill voice cackled in delight, "Come to die old man?"

"Didn't think you were safe to travel about now did ya'?" a third voice chuckled, low and deep, sounding with promised violence

"Surely the elder knew the price for disobeying master so soon," a much calmer voice murmured, smooth and fine like a well tempered blade.

"I have come to stop your madness," the old man murmured, his ancient gravely voice sounding soft to him but seemed to echo amongst the claws scraping across the stone road. "Leave my village and live or remain and perish. The choice is yours." The prowling hunters cackled, their laughter echoing out and drawing the curious attention of those remaining in the few occupied homes nearby. The old man remained still, allowing the rising sun to touch its blissful golden fingers across the treetops above the village, before he dared to take a deep breath of the icy-mist air.

"He thinks we dumb!" The shrill voice cackled

"He thinks he'll win!" The deep baritone laughed heartfully

"He thinks we'll leave!" The first voice quivered in amusement

"He thinks he's young enough to beat us," the calm knife-like voice suggested, clearly bored with the subject at hand, "Perhaps we should entertain him." there was howling laughter, like hyenas released for a feast on defenseless babes, and the old man's shoulder's sagged over his snarled crimson-striped cane.

"You seek death then," the old man murmured, "So be it. Don't hold back young ones." The half-transformed men cackled as they charged, taking in delight of their pathetically easy prey. There was the sounds of claws on stone, swishing blades through icy-air, cries of pain, howls of disbelief, and the ear-drum shattering roar of a monster never before heard. The creature easily won with little effort, its roar enough to make one werewolf hesitate as his instinctual-fear rose up from his subconscious and consumed his every cell; freezing his body like the petray spell. All too soon the sunlight was kissing the stone village, its survivors were peaking out wooden shutters before closing them again, and the morning mountain mist dwindled to reveal the corpses of the prowling pack. Four dead half-transformed men laid sprawled out in a perfect circle around a spider web dent, their life-liquid surrounding them in glittering pools of brightest crimson. The lone survivor, the knife-voiced male who was board with the appearance of a feeble old man, remained kneeling on the stone road. His left hand was clutched around his bleeding right arm, trying to stem the flow before all was lost, but despite his level of pain and near certainty of his death, the surviving man did not dare to remove his eyes from the desiccated corpses of his friends. In his mind the old man's voice sounded again, sure and smooth like honeyd milk, mocking his inability to attack with his pack.

" _So you claim to be of the grayback pack, strange the boy must've forgotten his manners." the old man murmured calmly, seemingly ignorant of the bodies surrounding the spiderweb-divot he stood in. "I shall remind Fenrir who taught him his manners the last time he acted up." the old man sighed heavily, as if disappointed in the actions of the pack leader, something the surviving male couldn't understand._

" _Hmm?" the survivor stiffened as the old man turned, the shadow of his eyes did nothing to hide the glowing feline-yellow irises staring back at him. "Oh I missed one, how careless of me." he trembled in the cool air, unable to move to defend himself as the sun's warmth slowly ebbed the mist away but whatever horrible death he thought would come didn't._

 _The old man chose to spare him._

" _I am Drew Windred Fairclough, remember that pup," the old man ordered as he began to hobble away from the battle he won so easily. "Remind Fenrir just whose son he killed."_

The sound of an opening door spurred the survivor into motion, snarling disdainfully he leaped to his feet and raced out of the stone village named Malinerena. He would have to inform his master about the old man, hope he doesn't get killed for not pulling his team back, and do a bit of investigation himself. Depending on his master's actions, he might have to call to a vote of a new leader and then bring the problem up to Voldemort's attention. Amongst his jumbled thoughts of his comrade's corpses, his master's sudden history, and the his own plans to succeed the pack should Fenrir prove useless, the survivor realized something.

That old man was anything but a muggle, he wasn't even a Wizard and certainly not a human

So then, what in the seven levels of Hell, was the old man?

…

* * *

…

Tom walked across the training room, eyeing the aura-hunters in training and trying to decide who should receive his mark and become a death eater. He wasn't a fool or an idiot, he understood that some people couldn't handle the bloody-work of a death eater; that's why he created the Aura-hunters. The Aura-hunters were similar to the previously envied Auroras but were different in one simple act: Aura's hunted and retrieved Mudbloods, Aurora's hunted and captured lawbreakers. The Auras and Death Eaters were pretty much given the same task of hunting down specific people or gathering information but their fundamental tasks were different. Death Eaters did whatever was necessary to complete the task, even killing or torturing children to get the information they need. Aura's used sly words, careful spells, and their cunning intellect to search out the Mudbloods and retrieve them before anything unnecessary happens (like the birth of an Obscurest).

Death Eaters hunted down blood-traitors or terrorists (AKA: The Potters and the order of the phoenix)

Aura's hunted down mudbloods

Similar jobs, different targets and tactics

"Master!" He looked up to see a widely smiling fat woman hobbling towards him, her beady black eyes sparkling as her fat bowed legs moved impossibly quickly beneath her as she rushed to meet him. Internally Tom shivered at the mere sight of Umbridge, the woman was truly as ugly as a toad beaten with a stick from the ugly tree. He had no doubt that it was because her ambiguous form was that of an ugly little toad, though he had no proof of his conviction.

"Umbridge," Tom greeted, stopping and retreating a step so he wouldn't get the ugly toad's breath on him. She took an eager step forward and behind him Bellatrix snarled as she took a step forward, a silent warning to short plump woman. Umbridge twitched, her beady black eyes snapping towards the trusted woman before stepping back and smiling up at Tom in a manner that said 'pick me, I'm cute!'. At least he thought that's what she was trying to imply when she batted her eyes flirtatiously at him.

"Master, Will you be picking from my students again today?" Umbridge questioned, her voice sounding sickenly sweet

"Should any catch my eye, perhaps," he answered neutrally. He didn't like the woman but her scare-tactics in getting graduates to practice like the perfect soldiers he wanted them to be were topped by none. Umbridge single-handedly operated the Sliserra Academy of Death Eaters and Aura-Hunters (AKA: SADEAH, with an emphasis on the 'sad' part).

"Alright," She smiled and bobbed her head, "Then does Master have a few moments to spare? Lunch was about to be served and I was wondering if-"

"Master has many meetings to attend to this after noon," Bellatrix interrupted Umbridge with narrowed eyes and tight smile. "He doesn't have time to listen to your ramblings during 'lunch'," when Umbridge turned her red face towards Bellatrix with a snarl, he was almost tempted to interrupt the fight before it began but he knew better then to get in Bellatrix's way once her temper got sparked. "Even more so, if you plan to turn your 'lunch' into a meeting that conveniently enough wondered towards personal matters then I must say that you should pay closer attention to your own students instead of the desert between your knees."

It took everything Tom had not to laugh at Umbridge's crimson face, before the toad-woman could even come up with a response (really she was busy stuttering and 'I've never!' that he was getting bored of staring disinterestedly at her) there was a loud echoing explosion to the far left. He raised an eyebrow at the sputtering crimson-faced toad before turning his attention slowly to the level of chaos to his far left. The first thing he saw was a metallic beam rush straight at him, he didn't have the time to move out of the way before Bellatrix was standing before him with a perfectly golden shield standing between her and the beam. Tom was tempted to smirk but his amusement never came as a rod of that beam slipped through the shield and plundered his lover's body. The protego spell was a beautiful shield spell as there wasn't a spell in existence that could puncture its surface but then again, no one has ever had the foresight to use inanimate objects against it before. Tom realized with dawning realization that inanimate objects, magicless objects specifically, could breach the protective spell like a hot knife on butter. As screams arose from those buried beneath a section of roof, as voices rose and pieces of wall and roof steadily returned to where they were supposed to be, Tom couldn't remove his eyes from his lover. Stiffly Bellatrix stepped back, tearing the rod out of her body. She stopped for a moment, frozen as the neurones in her brain slowly trickled back to life, then she turned to look at him. Her chocolate eyes were wide in a look of never before seen terror, her creamy-milk colors skin was pale like fresh snow and her long dark tresses of black curls seemed to float around her head like a dementor's cape.

"Master," her voice was whisper soft, barely hearable above the ruckus of enchantments and spells working to free the students of the academy. "Are you well?"

"Yes," his voice sounded without command, sounding with the gentle caress of a breeze before fading into history as nothing more than a forgotten breath.

"Good," she smiled at him, bright and relieved like the last light of a summer day and then she was falling, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as her blood continued to poor. All too soon her wand was clattering and his own was rising, a silent spell catching Bellatrix before her head could meld with a piece of rebar that had yet to be returned to its former place. He stared at Bellatrix's unconscious face, smooth and white as if she has long since passed from this world. His eyes slipped down to her belly, where a round hole sat an inch away from her belly button. A sudden realization had Tom quickly ushering Bellatrix into his arms, letting her face nestled against his neck while he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and beneath her legs. He looked up to locate Umbridge but she was too far away for him to kill unnoticed or without harming one of her potential soldiers, so he settled for leaving her punishment until after he knew for sure the status of his lover.

As he apperated away, envisioning the hospital he's been frequenting too much this past year, he decided that should his child die, so too would Umbridge.

…

* * *

…

Myrtle Writtle was a plane girl who just graduated from Hogwarts Academy and was attending St. Mungo's Hospital on a training regiment. Her dream was to get a doctorate in medicine before attending SADEAH for her prefered occupation of traveling the nation. She didn't particularly care much about hunting down Mudbloods or killing traitors but the idea of traveling the country and being _PAID_ to do it was what really sold her on attending SADEAH. The students of that academy were the best of the best, they got the best jobs, the best careers, the best rewards, the best servants, the best in _everything_ of _every_ subject! They were considered royalty compared to those who graduated from the other two academies for the ministry officials. She thought it was a little biased for the ministry to only consider applicants from only SADEAH, DSA and MUSF but to each their own she supposed. She thought that if she got a doctorate in healing then it would help her Aura-hunter career move along nicely, after all no one would dare to harm a healer there were too few of them.

A sudden screech of alarms nearly deafened Myrtle as she jumped to her feet, wand in hand and curse on the tip of her tongue. But nothing could've prepared her for the sight that presented itself before her. Faster than a dementor's kiss her body froze, her eyes widening as she stared at the young man who stumbled through her glass doors. In his arms was a beautiful black haired woman, her pale face only emphasized the blood splattered across the man. Before he could utter a word, Myrtle was grabbing the mike and screaming through the alarm for healers and surgeons to gather on the first floor for a level 1 emergency. Hopefully her order and panicked voice would get their lazy asses in gear faster than if she bothered to name them specifically. She bustled around the counter and was summoning a gurney at the same time she was rushing up to the strange man, she stopped the moveable bed and allowed him to gently set the woman on it. Myrtle cringed at the gaping hole in the woman's stomach, no wonder the woman looked so ghostly, all of her blood was on the man beside her. She ordered him to remain in the lobby as she started pushing the gurney down the hall, the alarms blessedly silent as thunderous footsteps echoed around them. But the man ignored her as he raced beside her, whispering gently and stroking the woman's face as if he was trying to waken her. Myrtle had no problems realizing that the slumbering woman was his wife and the way he kept pressing his hand over her bloody belly made her worry for a different reason.

"Mrs. Writtle!" the sharp bark had Myrtle jumping away from the gurney with wide eyes as the doctor snarled furiously at her took up her place. "Please refrain from cursing at us again! That's entirely unprofessional!" Myrtle hadn't even realized that she did curse at them, she just cried out for surgeons and healers to come to the ground floor before-oh, she must've cursed when she was ordering them to prepare for surgery. Feeling relief at not being thrown out of the loop, she started to give chase, intending to see this surgery through to the end but several curses and raised voices had her turning to look at the husband.

"You mustn't go after her master!" the big burly doctor shouted, his face twisted in panic. "She's in good hands! We'll save her!"

"Bellatrix!" The brunet man, the woman's husband, shouted, trying to push past the doctor. In an instant Myrtle saw the man reach for his wand and she found herself racing back the few feet to the husband, barreling past the doctor and nearly knocking over the husband in her mad rush to stop him from the colossal mistake.

"Please be calm!" Myrtle cried out, her arms tightening around the man's arms to keep him from uttering an unforgivable. "There was a meeting today! All the best doctors in the country were in attendance! All of the doctors are there with her now! You're wife will be okay!" The man was stiff beneath her arms, her face buried into his chest to hide her own embarrassed blush as she screamed the important news she knew he had to have. "The best doctors in the country are with her!" The man's chest heaved beneath her flaming face, slowly absorbing her words as rationality crept back to the forefront of his mind. Once she was sure the husband was calm enough not to kill the doctor her hex her, Myrtle stepped away from the man and regarded his narrowed face. She's seen those masks before back in school, many Slytherin-boys thought it important to stuff all their feelings and thoughts into a little box and pretend that nothing was wrong. She was seeing that carefully constructed blank mask of a Slytherin prince, a frightened boy trying desperately to remain calm and collected in the face of a life-altering chaos. Stepping further away from the man, Myrtle looked about him, double checking him for wounds. His entire front was covered in blood, alarmingly so, but she could tell he wasn't wounded in the vital location. Turning her dark eyes to examine the man's legs and arms she was pleased to note that he had all of his fingers and no obvious injuries. No, that wasn't right, he was still dripping blood. Frowning Myrtle reached out and tugged at his left arm, watching as fresh wave of blood spilt to coat the floor.

"Step away you insufferable-"

"Don't you dare order me around!" Myrtle snapped at him, her face twisting up into a glare as the man stared dully down on her. "You apperated didn't you? You didn't have a very clear memory! You idiot, you splinched yourself!" the man rose a single dark brow at her, as if surprised by her blatant disrespect for his person. "Don't give me that look Mr. Slytherin! Sit down right there and don't move!" She pushed him into the hall chairs and lifted his arm, forcefully ripping his sleeve the rest of the way to examine the damaged limb. "You're lucky its surface damage, most splinches are bone deep. This is just the layer of skin, three tendons and half of your muscle. Some healing drought and antibiotic ointment should take care of it but just to forewarn you now, you'll be in a sling for a month. If not longer, depending on how well your arm heals." the man remained silent, watching her as she stemmed the bleeding on his arm before summoning wrappings and taking care of most of the damage. Myrtle wanted to ask him some question but knew to keep her silence, she didn't want him to go crashing back into panic mode.

"Mrs Nurse," the husband began slowly, as if he didn't want to ask a question. "What of my child? Will they live?" Myrtle felt her heart freeze with her limbs, indeed it was a question he didn't want to ask. She noticed his word choice and knew that the woman was just far enough along to know she was pregnant but unaware of the gender. She closed her eyes and sighed, her body slumping as the calculations ran through her mind faster than she could actually consider them.

"I won't lie to you," Myrtle whispered. "The doctors will do what they can but no one can bring back the dead."

…

* * *

…

It was strange to find herself in the familiar train car, she recognized the Hogwarts express train 9 ¾. She recognized the tiny house crests hidden in little details around the car, hidden but out in the open, unashamed of their symbolism. The roaring lions on the carpet, the feather details on the handles, the serpent handrails, the badger face on the seat covers coupled with the claw armrests and eagle talon legs. It was brightly lit, filled with the warmth of Gryffindor crimson, Hufflepuff yellow, Ravenclaw blue and of course Slytherin green. It was so comforting that Bellatrix couldn't help but run her fingers over the silver hand rails and smooth velvet seat covers, smiling as the bumps of the different thread forming the house sigils rose to meet with her gentle touch. She walked further down the train-car, her smile soft as her eyes roved over the open seats, silently noting the bliss that was the silence of the car. It was never quite when she was going to school, it was always loud and boistrious, espicially when somone pissed off a Gryffindor and ended up getting hexed in the middle of the train ride. She even remembered a couple times when Lily Collins would end up in a duel with James Potter, often times defending Severus or a different Slytherin. Bellatrix took in a deep breath, her eyes closing as the memory of a firecracker witch soundly beat the insufferable prankster-potter rolled through her mind. She stood there, embracing the memory of smoking hair, snarled threats and the vision of James being dragged away by her laughing cousin.

Suddenly she realized she wasn't as alone as she thought, a soft melody had filled the train-car, it's gentle caress filling her heart with sorrow and regret and nearly bringing tears to her eyes. Slowly she turned away from the last room on the car, ignoring the giggling she could hear beyond the door and the taunts of her name from voices she's missed since her friend's deaths. Back towards the front, from one of the rooms she passed when she first entered the car, she could hear the gentle singing of a child. Pressing her lips together to keep her sob from rising, she walked towards the humming child, her trembling hands gripping onto the handrail as if it were a lifeline. Her feet shook in her heels, her knees wobbled against each other, her legs nearly numbing to the point where all life left them… but she made it. She made it the first room of the car, her breath hitching as she stared at the tiny girl sitting in the booth as if nothing was wrong with the world. Her hair was long and brown, it's shirley-temple curls hiding its true length even as she tugged absently at a random lock. Her skin was a familiar cream and her uniform did nothing to hide her bony-figure, instead it looked as if it emphasized her tiny body.

"So sing the night away my love," she whispered the words as the first tears threatened her vision, "and remember your name is in the stars, guiding your fate for truth and righteousness." the little girl stopped swinging her legs, her hum ending as she snapped around with wide black eyes, staring up at her in wonder. Slowly the girl smiled up at her, her dark eyes seemingly dancing as she sang the next phrase.

"For all eternity?" it sounded like a question so Bellatrix answered in kind

"For all eternity," she smiled and entered the small booth, keeping her knees together and pointed to the side as she sat. the little girl smiled at her, watching her before mimicking her perfectly. "My name is Bellatrix Black, the second daughter of the Black family." she introduced herself, swiftly and without prompt, her voice shook a little as she stared at the girl but she doubted the child noticed.

"I don't have a name," the girl smiled at her, tilting her head to the side, "Mommy didn't me name yet."

"...who's your mommy?" Bellatrix asked softly, she frowned thoughtfully, it was becoming of a mother to not name her child. The little girl stared at her for a moment before smiling and giggling like the child she was, as if something was so funny she couldn't hold in all her laughter. "What's so funny young lady?" Funny how those words seemed to remind her of her own mother, she wondered if that was supposed to symbolize something.

"You!" The girl quipped, something in her heart told Bellatrix that it was answer to both questions. But that wasn't possible, Bellatrix couldn't be a mother because she wasn't pregnant; she was eighty-five percent sure she took her pregnancy-prevention position every morning. "Ne~ ma'am have you made a choice?" Bellatrix snapped out of her thoughts and gave the girl a disapproving look, one she was sure she copied from her own mother at some point.

"Young ladies don't make strange sounds like 'ne'," Bellatrix said sternly but her reprimand only seemed to amuse the child further. Giving up, Bellatrix sighed and looked outside the window, watching the rolling green hills of her home country pass by in green blurs. "Where are we going?" Bellatrix asked at last, curious about this child who was the only other occupant on the train (other than herself obviously).

"Where do you want to go?" the girl asked mysteriously, Bellatrix gave the girl a sideways look of disapproval. "Do you want to go see daddy? I think he misses you," Bellatrix stared at the girl before sighing, it would seem that if she wanted any answers she would to play the part the girl was hinting at her to play.

"I want to meet my lover," Bellatrix answered, blushing as his smirking face came to her mind.

"Is he the same as daddy?" the girl asked, tilting her head to the side

"If I'm your mother," and she stressed the 'if' part graciously, "Then yes he's your daddy." the girl hummed in approval, her feet returning to their swinging rhythm as she hummed away. Bellatrix had a brief memory of what her mother would've done in such a situation, a stern look and a soft word of disappointment, but she couldn't bring herself to copy her mother. Instead Bellatrix found herself closing her eyes and singing the lyrics her mother often sang to her when she had still been a shy little girl, before Narsisca had been born and she had to step up her game.

" _A song for the midnight dream, remember your name is in the stars_

 _who guard your way to destiny, filled with glory and peace._

 _Remember my love for you, my brightest star_

 _All stars shine but their lights form stories_

 _Remember your name is amongst the stars_

 _Your story will be remembered and retold_

 _A song for the midnight dream, remember your name is in the stars_

 _Who guard your way to destiny, filled with glory and peace_

 _Remember my love you, my brightest star_ "

She stopped a moment, staring back at the teary eyed little girl staring at her open mouthed and filled with awe. Bellatrix couldn't help but smile back at the girl, pride swelling in her chest as the last of the lyrics surfaced in her mind like a wave of endless love.

" _From the brightest night to the darkest star_

 _May your light forever shine_

 _Upon your story of heaven and earth_ "

"This is my tenth life," the little girl whispered to her, tears freely falling down her smooth cheeks. "Its supposed to be my last. I was supposed to move on from this world but I didn't get born…. So I think I got kicked out of the circle of life." Bellatrix felt something side her break, she wanted to reach out and touch the girl, to pull her into her arms and never let go but she couldn't move. "I don't think I'm gonna get born again mommy and that's scary," she was crying, tears mixing with snot as she stared in utter terror at Bellatrix. "If I can't be reborn then I can't be with mommy! I don't want to leave you! I don't want to die without meeting you!"

"But you did meet me love," Bellatrix whispered, willing the tears to disappear so she could memorize the face of her unborn child. "And no matter how many lives it takes, I will always find you. Even if the world ends and my soul shatters, I'll still find you." The little girl lunged forward, wailing loudly as she reached out to Bellatrix. She flung her own arms out, desperate to hold the child she didn't know she had but fate seemed to hate her.

A blinding light separated them, leaving Bellatrix reaching out to a white ceiling with a strangled cry on her lips

* * *

 **Please don't forget to rate and review. I hope I didn't mess up the personalities too much...**


	4. Chapter 4

**What If**

Chapter 4: The Power of Empaths

 **Koomahana**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if you want the real stuff get off this site**

 **Okay, I'm super nervous about this story, its my first one for this universe. Please tell me about any inconsistencies or mistakes. I'm not that well versed in HP before year one.**

 **I hope you like it**

* * *

"Cassy!" Her startled cry and out stretched hand jerked him awake, his head snapping up to look at his lover. Her pale hand was out stretched to the pale ceiling, her wide brown eyes overflowing with tears that cascaded down her pale white face. His good hand tightened on her stiff left hand, feeling it tremble in his larger bony hand. She gasped for breath, nearly panting, slowly her hand returned to her side and she continued crying softly as she stared at the ceiling.

"You know," he said softly, watching her take in a shuddering breath before biting on her lip. "I meant to tell you," he whispered, listening to her sharp gasp and listening her head shift in his direction. "I found out a while ago, the day you woke with Nagini wrapped around you. I found out when I questioned her on her odd behavior. She said… she said I had an heir…"

"Ris," Bellatrix whispered, her soft voice urging him to look at her, "An heiress. I remember now, it was a girl. She looked like you," she chuckled weakly, her face pinching as the pain in her belly rose. "That place I was dreaming about...it was the in between place wasn't it? That place between this world and the next?" Tom closed his eyes and nodded, his good hand tightened as he pushed back the memories.

"You died," he whispered to her. "They lost you. For five minutes you were gone, they nearly gave up on you and focused on the baby."

"Cassy," Bellatrix said, when his blood shot eyes once more to her she smiled sadly at him. "Cassidy Riddle, Cassy for short. I thought you should pick her middle name." His hand tightened on hers as he smiled bitterly at her.

"Cassaidy Bella Riddle," Tom whispered, his smile shook as she watched her face morph. A look of love and adoration filled her face as she stared at him but her joy couldn't last forever and all too soon she was asking the question he dreaded.

"Where is she?" her voice shook, as if her trembling hand reflected the terror in her heart.

"Gone," he whispered, turning away from her. "After they focused on Cassy, they removed her from you, hoping it would spare her. But...they hadn't realized how young she was. The nurse, her name is Writtle, she said that if Cassy was a few weeks older they would have been able to save her but...she was still too young to leave her mother. They struggled for days to keep her living…"

"Days?" Bellatrix whispered, "how long have I been unconscious?" he looked at her, his smile small and sad, the dark lines under his eyes suddenly prominent.

"You were in surgery for twelve hours," he answered slowly. "You've been unconscious for four days." It had been a week since he found out she was pregnant, Nagini had only told him the day before the accident. "They put a protective barrier around Cassy, preserving her body. I thought…" he hesitated, "I thought you'd want to see her…" her smile wobbled as a fresh wave of tears cascaded down her face, if he had a heart then he would say that it broke at the sight. But he didn't and so he couldn't. His mother had been treasured too much by one man and had not been aware of the position mixed in with her tea. It was well known that any child conceived under the effects of the love potion were then born without the ability to feel love. If his Muggle-bastard father hadn't begged his mudblood sister to brew the stupid position for him then Tom could say with confidence that he had a heart and he loved this woman named Bellatrix Black. But his father was a devious, lying, thieving bastard that killed his own sister after her task was completed.

As such, Tom Riddle did not possess the necessary qualities of a human being and perhaps he relied too heavily on this weeping black haired beauty queen to retain such qualities.

"This is the part where I apologize isn't it?" Tom whispered to her, "if I had just looked sooner then you wouldn't have had to protect me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt and we wouldn't have to burry Cassy." He sighed heavily, pulling his hand back to rub at his temple. Instantly he felt the cool calmness of his intellect, all forms of emotional heartache gone. He knew that all of the negative emotions he had been feeling were actually syphoned off Bellatrix, as all emotions he's felt have been created by exposure to own turbulent empath powers. If he wondered what she was feeling he would touch her hand and realize the emotion she felt, it was so simple it was almost painful. In the beginning he scorned her strange empath power, her ability to make him feel when all others failed was a prospect he did not appreciate. He didn't know when things changed, when he started enjoying the feelings of her emotions rolling through him but somewhere along the way she became his lover and she his grounds to humanity. Now though, her overbearing emotions of negativity stifled him, smothered him as if he had been eaten by the basilisk he once treasured in sixth year. Now that he thought about it, it had been that day in sixth year when that filthy mudblood mertle had caught sight of the Basilisk and died that changed everything. Because that day Myrtle hadn't been alone in that bathroom like he expected, Bellatrix had entered as well and caught sight of the monster. That day she fell to the ground, cold and lifeless like the corpse of crybaby Myrtle and he feared for a moment that the monster killed purebloods as well as mudbloods. He killed it quickly, allowing its body to tumble back down to the stone shoot and hiding its corpse quickly before rushing Bellatrix to the nurse. He knew nothing could be done about Myrtle, he could see her bewildered spirit floating above the stalls as if she didn't understand what happened.

"I thought lacking empathy was a blessing." his words were whispered in the silence, allowing Tom the moment to stare blankly at his bandaged arm as various memories filtered through his mind; reminding him of the pros and cons of his inability to process emotions. "It made me think clearly and rationally. I could prioritise responsibilities, delegate missions to those who I knew could handle them without the biased favoritism brought on by emotions." His hand ran through his hair, scraping at his scalp and tearing out several hairs. The feeling of pain and blood on his finger tips was a sweet release from the pounding of his head. "I thought… I thought it made me that little bit different, just that little bit better than everyone else...because I wasn't swayed by emotions." He could physically feel the weight of her gaze as she stared at him, listening to him silently as she alway did, taking his words in consideration before judging the best reaction to him.

"Damn my cursed father for tricking mother," Tom hissed his words, bowing his head further as his good hand fisted into white angry knuckles and his teeth squeaked as he clenched them tightly. "I wish he'd never met her! Never saw her!" he was suddenly snarling, frustration and irritation rising up in him like waves to a storm. "If he never met her than I would be the same as everyone else! I would've been able to keep half a mind on you and be aware of the danger rushing us and-" and their child would've lived. Those few words, so soft and simple, stuck in his throat, nearly suffocating him with the wave of agony that emitted from Bellatrix so strongly he didn't need to touch her to feel it.

"And you wouldn't be you," Bellatrix whispered, her voice soft as his own raised one fell silent. "It's not as if you could've changed your father's actions." His head snapped up, eyes wide as her words settled and ground into his mind like an anchor to a ship, keeping him silent a moment longer. Bellatrix smiled gently at him but the tears rolling down her cheeks and the pain in her eyes made it look like a smile of agony and despair, setting something deep and dark over what Tom could only assume to be his heart. Taking in a deep breath, Tom stiffly rose from his seat and patted absently at his robes; he's stalled long enough.

"Tom?" her voice was painfully soft, so gentle in the still room he nearly didn't hear the plea in her voice. "Why are you here? Who's been-"

"Lucius, Macnair, Goyle and Crabbe have been keeping a fine tight circle on everything at the ministry," Tom interrupted, not daring to look at her. "Lucius has made sure that…" he hesitated a moment, "the proper measures for… Cassady's death were handled with the utmost care." He was sweeping out of the room before she could reply, both hands fisting out of sight as he closed her hospital room door with a loud snap. Looking up and around himself carefully he saw no one in the halls, each silent and bright like the path to nether realm. He stepped to the side and leaned against the wall, careful not to touch the door and disturb Bellatrix. Leaning his head against the wall he stared at the ceiling over head, a thousand thoughts ran through his mind and none were pleasant as they each pointed to a clear and defined trend. His father was inconsiderate to the point that he murdered his mudblood sister after her task was completed, he even raped a woman he hardly knew, laid blame on said woman, and abandoned the son he created.

Tom Marvolo Riddle Sr was a heartless, murdering, raping, sniffling muggle.

Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr was a mudblood-murdering, Muggle-hating, bastard.

Perhaps his inability to care for a child stemmed from his own genetics pertaining from his bastard father.

 _Perhaps he was never meant to have a child…_ Closing his eyes, Tom took a deep breath, turned on his heel and left the silent hospital room. If he was unable to have a child without killing the mother as he had so done with his own, than perhaps it would be best if he left Bellatrix now; least the attempt of a second child be the path that lead to her own early tombstone.

Inside the room, laying in more forms of agony then she cared to admit, Bellatrix Black quietly cried herself back to sleep. Images of long brown curls, dancing black eyes and the sound of laughing children filled her dreams with so much delight and love that the blissful dream actually broke her heart a little more. As silence filled the room a dark robed man who slipped in, his wand raised and pointed at the slumbering woman, a smirk twisting his furry face as he watched the tears roll down her ghostly cheeks.

 _When the master is away, the mice come out to play,_ the man thought as he whisper the words to a spell that would twist Bellatrix's dreams into even more painful dreams. Soon she'll be crying for more then the lose of her child. Soon depression will take hold. Soon she'll be unable to even face the dark lord. Soon she'll be standing on the edge of cliff representing agony. Soon she'll be ready ready to jump off and fall into death's embrace or crippling insanity.

Either way he would be standing there, waiting for her with opened arms. It was time Bellatrix turned away from the dark lord's bed chambers and saw the man who adored her for more than her perfect goddess figure.

…

* * *

…

Narsisca remained home with her twins, working over time with the house-elves to keep her children in line. Her rambunctious children, always screaming or breaking something, were a fine distraction from the near panic-attack she had at the news of her sister's injury. With whispered praises to whatever god was out there, Narsisca gently laid Olivia down in her crib next to Draco and silently made her way to the nearby couch. Without an ounce of grace, she flopped down, draped an arm over her eyes and promptly joined her children in the afternoon act of a deep slumber. However her moment of rest was disturbed as a soft sound had her snapping up in a sitting position, her children's names snapping out of her mouth like wips. Instantly her eyes were on the crib, watching Draco freeze over the rail, both hands propped on the edge next to his belly and one foot raised halfway to join his hand. Olivia stood beneath him, both hands braised beneath Draco's lowered foot while he trembled on the edge above her.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Narsisca asked as she jumped to her feet, both children giggled helplessly at her. Olivia released her brother and stumbled back to land on her rump, her bright eyes dancing as she watched Draco drop himself back into the crib. "The two of you are going to be the death of me!" Narsisca grumbled to herself as she marched towards her children and put both hands on her hips, standing over them she gave them a firm look. "Now listen here you two, it's nap time. No more games or tricks for at least an hour!" the children giggled at her, their round faces twisting up into identical looks of joy and mischief. Despite the feeling of a trick already in the middle of being performed, Narsisca felt her irritation slip out of her as her own smile blossomed across her face.

"I think the children are board love," Narsisca snapped around, wand raised and ready, a shield slipped around her and the children without conscious thought. In the corner of the room, next to her own resting place, sat Lucius a smirk on his face and a teacup in hand. Narsisca smiled, her shoulders sagging in relief, her wand lowered and the unconscious spell slipped away from sight. "Beautiful reaction love, just like the queen of slytherin," Lucius grinned at her, his silver eyes glinting with identical mischief as their twins. Narsisca made a disgruntled sound as she walked towards her husband, without prompt she settled into his lap and laid her head against his shoulder. Lucius chuckled, wrapping his arms around his wife, snuggled his nose into her fine platinum locks and taking in a deep breath of her rose scented shampoo. From the crib the twins watched them, faces and hands pressed against the net, with their wide (and he meant _wide_ ) eyes staring intently at them.

"Can you two take a nap for mama and papa?" Lucius asked softly, smiling gently at his children. One straightened, a big smile splitting across her face as she turned and baby-talked something to the other. Considering the twins were identical, (from their fine platinum locks, ghostly complexion and round-chubby faces) Lucius decided he couldn't understand how Narsisca could tell them apart. He must've been a bad dad if he couldn't tell his twins apart, that or he needed to start spending more time in his own home instead of at the ministry. The twins ploncked themselves down, talked animatedly in their own language, occasional clapped hands and giggled helplessly at each other.

"Dobby," Lucius called, his voice tinged in uncertainty. The house-elf appeared nearby, thick black bags beneath his eyes and his legs trembled beneath his significantly smaller body then Lucius remembered. "Get ready to record the mischief. I have a feeling the twins about to do something and I want Narsisca to see it."

"Dobby will get Milldam to to record while Dobby gets ready to protect children," the House-elf replied simply, stifling a yawn while he snapped his fingers. A second house-elf appeared beside Dobby, huddling up behind him and appearing to be half of Dobby's size. Just in time too, the twins had successfully climbed out of the crib while their father was distracted with the elves. Silently cursing himself, Lucius carefully placed his wife back on the sofa where she didn't even hint at budging awake and hurried after his giggling toddlers who decided that running was their best chance of escaping the dreaded play pin.

"No damn it," Lucius cursed under breath, his eyes widening as the two separated. One thought it was a fine time to trip and slide across the entrance way on his diaper, laughing hysterically while his much more stable-stepping twin giggled as they tried to clamber on the railing of the staircase. "Dobby! The staircase!" Lucius ordered as he raced towards the twin that just slid into the room that just so happen to be sat next to the broom wall. He was horrified to note that several of the brooms had fallen from the wall wrack and now surrounded the bright eyed baby. "Okay, don't move baby, daddy's coming," Lucius said as he raised his hands, trying to pacify the toddler as he approached, full intentions on snatching the baby up before he/she started up the broom. The baby smirked at him and turned on the floor, intending to crawl (or race) away while they still had a chance. To Lucius's horror one of the brooms had gotten snagged on said toddler's baby clothes and with a shrill wail accompanied by a 'whoosh' of air the broom took off with one entangled baby on its end.

"NO!" Lucius screeched in horror, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head as he watched his entangled baby go rushing out the open back doors and take to the sky. Summoning one of the brooms, Lucius chased after his terrified baby. Outside the day was cool, the sky bright neon blue with whimsical wisps of gentle white cotton floating innocently on hidden winds. An amplified shriek of terror had Lucius performing a hairpin turn and shooting straight up like a whip. The sudden height and burst of speed had him spotting the rushing blur of his toddler still wrapped around the ends of the broom. Leveling out Lucius sent a prayer to his ancestors and burst forward with renewed energy, he felt a significant drop in his magic as he urged the broom to move ever faster. Soon he was reaching the broom but as soon as his hand touched the smooth wood it burst into flame, singing his out stretched palm and sending his child careening wildly towards the earth. Without thought he released his own broom and dove after his child, the terrified cries urging him to angle his body out reach his child even faster. His baby curled in on itself, fat tears spilling out as they fell, screaming wildly in terror.

"Hold on baby I'm coming!" Lucius shouted, the baby's cries amplified, crying out to him in terror. In a moment too fast for his mind to comprehend, Lucius was wrapped around his child and summoning his broom with his free hand. "I've got you baby," he whispered, his free hand reaching out to clasp the broom as it reached him. He latched on like a parasite, his right arm wrapped tightly around baby, no matter what he did though he knew he was too late. His broom jerked against his hand, altering his descent into a more gentle slope but it did nothing to hide the brush of grass against his back or the sounding crack of a large rock colliding with his shoulder. Hissing in pain, Lucius's hold slackened and the barely kept inch between him and earth resided as he was forced to meet go and continue sliding mercilessly across the acreage of his land.

"I've got you, baby I got you," Lucius whispered, his vision darkening as his good arm tightened. "I got you baby, I've got you," everything was getting darker and darker, the wailing of his child distancing. He knew he should remain awake, for his child's sake, but it was so hard keeping his eyes opening, his body weakened and before he knew it he slipped from the conscious world.

…

* * *

…

When Bellatrix arrived at Malfoy manor she noticed the eerie silence of the vast beautiful pale palace. With the aid of a chair with large supportive wheels, she was able to wander from the front room to the dining room undisturbed. Kreature was kind enough to keep the wheels spinning as he kept pace beside her, looking around curiously with forward brows and a frown. She hadn't noticed the problem until after the shrill wailing of a child entered her foggy mind, then with more strength than she thought was possible she stood from her chair.

"Mistress no!" Kreature shouted, his eyes widening unnaturally as she took off running towards the sound, one hand pressed to her belly to stem the popped stitches and steady flow of blood. She rounded a corner, her legs giving out and sending her tumbling but that didn't matter. Her wand was out and her eyes were locked on the baby dangling from the banister, even as she crashed to the cold marble floor the baby was caught and suspended just in time. Kreature appeared at her feet, his own magic serging to wrap around the baby and bring it towards him before he hurriedly kneeled beside Bellatrix.

"Mistresse well?" Kreature asked, his voice cracking as he raised one glowing palm to examine Bellatrix in his strange elfish magic.

"I'll live," bellatrix wheezed, tears pricking her eyes as she looked around the voyeur. "The chair," she barely delivered the order before Kreature was lifting her into it and gently setting the sniffling baby into her lap. "My sister and step-brother," Bellatrix whispered, trying not to let herself succumb to crippling pain of her belly, "find them."

"Bu...yes mistress," Kreature hesitated before hurrying away, his fingers snapping out and revealing discreetly hidden house elves and ordering them around as the elder he was. Soon the younger ones were returning to cleaning, some even fixing the broken items. One in particular stepped forward and took Bellatrix to a side room while another directed Kreature outside. Bellatrix smiled as she was led to the children's play room, where Narsisca remained asleep on the couch a cool tea-set on the nearby table. She was stopped by the table, allowing the elf to take the baby while she investigated the tea. The baby cried shrilly as they were placed into the crib, distracting Bellatrix for a moment. She looked towards the crib, at the flustered house-elf who was quickly trying to use magic to pacify the fussy baby but all her efforts were vane. Soon Kreature was tearing into the room, an ugly snarl on his face as he plopped the other baby into the crib (silencing both) before marching towards Bellatrix with another Elf in hand. This house-elf looked tired and exhausted, as if it hadn't slept in weeks, it's big hazel eyes harboring more black wrinkled than she's ever seen. Even Kreature, the oldest House-elf she knows, almost looked young next to this swaying, trembling house-elf.

"Repeat orders," Kreature ordered the thin, exhausted house-elf. The tiny thing swayed on its feet for a moment before looking at Kreature in a mixture of awe and wonder, as if seeing him for the first time.

"Dose Dobby know you?" Bellatrix felt her heart sink and her eyes widen as surprise filled her every cell. She knew Dobby was only a few decades old and yet he had the ancient appearance that bested even Kreature, and Bellatrix _knew_ Kreature was the oldest House-elf out of all twenty-eight sacred houses.

"Kreature," Bellatrix murmured, "Let that one go rest, he looks half dead."

"Yes Mistress," Kreature nodded and bowed, snatching up Dobby's ear they disappeared before anything could stall them. Bellatrix turned her attention back to her sister, the blonde was still soundly asleep and didn't appear to be stirring any time soon. Frowning thoughtfully, Bellatrix rose the tea cup to her nose and sniffed delicately. The fumes of the dreamless sleep potion mixed into Narsisca's favorite orange-ginger tea nearly made Bellatrix pass out herself. Shaking her head and nearly throwing the tea-cup aside, Bellatrix leaned carefully away from the tea set; at least she now knew why her sister was out even though her babies were crying hysterically upon arrival. Bellatrix turned towards the crib to see said twins curled together and whimpering, both traumatized for different reasons that she was unaware of. Looking about curiously, Bellatrix carefully reached out to the table and chair and tried to push herself forward. The edge of the wheel caught on the edge of the carpet and she very nearly kissed the polished floor of the baby-playpen-room. The only thing that saved her was Kreature reappearing, his magic surrounding her like a ball of warm cotton before gently setting her back into the chair.

"Mistress be wishing to see Mr. Malfoy now?" Kreature asked, his eyes narrowing further in their permanent squint as he caught sight of her bloodied side. Bobbing his head, Kreature started moving the chair before Bellatrix had a chance to answer. "Yes, Mistress must see Mr. Malfoy. Both can be seen too by Linky in healing room at same time." Bellatrix smiled tiredly, yes she knew she popped her stitches but she felt a certain level of comfort that a house-elf knew how to heal so she wouldn't have to return to the hospital. She remained silent as Kreature carefully manipulated the chair to roll down the halls to the other end of the manor, where the hospital room prepped for Narsisca's delivery went unused. Upon entrance she found Lucius unconscious in the bed, his shirt had been removed to reveal the extensive bandaging around his shoulder and chest as well as the sling that was wrapped around his left. His head was wrapped and his left hand remained unmoving in a little house-elf's lap, when she wandered closer she saw that the house-elf was bent in half trying to pick out multiple slivers out of Lucius's large palm.

"How bad Linky?" Kreature asked gruffly, stopping Bellatrix a few feet from the bed.

"Master Lucius has a concussion, a deep laceration on his left shoulder and a small one on the back of his head. As well as a broken right forearm, broken left fingers and two dozen wooden splinters in his left palm." Linky answered, her voice high and squeaky, nearly to a high obnoxious level that almost made Bellatrix cring.

"Where did the splinters come from?" Bellatrix asked, the little house-elf froze. Slowly she removed a large splinter that pulled out a fine line of sticky blood, she quickly deposited it in a tin bowl before turning to look up at Bellatrix.

"Master Lucius crushed his broom handle to keep himself from dying while protecting little one," she turned back to her patent and examined him closely before returning to the splinters. "Baby safe, Master hurt but living. All is well, Master did good."

"Master did Good?" Kreature snarled the question, "Why master not great?"

"Great master not get hurt," Linky replied simply. Bellatrix bit her lips, trying hard not to laugh. It wasn't everyday that one met a house-elf who spoke so bluntly that they apparently had no fear of being punished for their lack of respect.

"Bad Linky!" Kreature snapped, looking like he wanted to reach up and strangle the little house-elf. "This be why others hide you! You no show respect!" Linky stopped her task to glare down on Kreature, her big hazel eyes filled with annoyance.

"Mrs. Wray say lie bad. Good elves don't lie!" Linky returned to her work, ignoring the surprised look of Bellatrix and the surprised-speechless look of Kreature.

"You know Mrs. Wray?" Bellatrix questioned softly

"Mrs. Wray teach Linky all she know," Linky answered simply. "If bad thing happen to Mrs. Wray then Linky be there to help Mistress Narsisca." she looked up at Lucius, a soft sad smile slipping across her ruddy brown skin. "Mistress Narsisca love Master Lucius much and much. If not for Mrs. Wray, I could not help but came here and taught Linky. Now Linky can keep Malfoy line safe." Bellatrix smiled, glad that the Elf still seemed blindly loyal to the Malfoy-family despite their horrid reputation towards house-elves. Granted, the black-family weren't any better in their treatment of house-elves. She did wonder briefly why no one bothered to teach house-elves how to heal before, how many lives could've been spared if one simple elf knew how to save an heir instead of knowing how to clean a bowl.

"Mrs. Black be needing help too," Linky murmured as she glanced up at Bellatrix again, her large eyes misting over slightly before she shook her head and returned to nit-picking the slivers out of Lucius's hand. "Kreature fix stitches, not hard."

"No," Kreature snapped, sounding totally horrified at the prospect of using his magic on his mistress.

"Like sowing links in sheets," Linky explained, ignoring his answer. "Repeat with stitches and Mrs. Black be back to best health." Bellatrix removed her hand from her stomach, frowning at the blood coating her palm. She shifted her weight in her chair, trying not to wince at the pain that flared with every minute muscle twitch. Slowly she lifted her simple hospital top to reveal the seven curved stitches in her belly, three in the center had come undone and were threatening to push out the slim muscle beneath them. Gasping in horror, Kreature burried his face into Bellatrix's knees, sobbing loudly as he trembled before her.

"No cry Kreature," Linky ordered as she continued to focus on her task, "Magic safest to use. No need to heat or sterilize objects or antibiotic-creams or ointments needed until after task. Magic pure, Elf-magic purest. Do this and Mrs. Black will only need protective ointment and a big bandaid." Bellatrix reached out and gently patted Kreature's bald head, that was all she could do to show approval and agreement with the House-elf Linky.

"Sow them back?" Kreature asked with a wobbly voice, "just like dolly?"

"Just like dolly," Bellatrix agreed. Her house-elf nodded and raised one hand, Bellatrix leaned back to give him a better view of the injury. He sniffed, tears gathering in his eyes as a light shimmer surrounded his finger tips and the snapped ends of the stitches, soon the ends were woven back together and the blood spilling slowed to a trickle. Kreature sniffed and looked at Bellatrix, as if she were going to throw something at him for making her feel pain while he performed his task. But Bellatrix only touched the affected area gingerly, her eyes distant and her face smooth in memory. He eventually understood that he had performed his task with excellence and she could not speak of it as she continued to remember the moments of its creation. Linky looked over at Bellatrix, examining the slightly swollen and bloodstained injury, and then returned to her attention to the last sliver in her master's broken hand. Extracting the tiny piece that she could just barely see in his bright crimson palm, she gently set it into the bin before waving her hands and wiggling her fingers to clean up the bed before the wooden slivers could be spilt. Without looking at anyone, Linky summoned several metallic splints and proceeded to line Lucius's palm before wrapping his hand and wrist carefully with bandages. Then she used thick gauze and great swathes of cotton to line his wrist and palm before using a magic-heightened white wrap as the final touch. A trickle of water on the last layer made the gause tighten around his wrist and palm, forcefully keeping his bones in place while they healed naturally.

"Why does Linky not heal master's broken bones?" Kreature asked as he glared at the female house elf, she ignored him as she hopped down and trotted over to the desk to set the extra pieces of gauze and cotton. "Linky!" Kreature's raised voice snapped Bellatrix from her trance, her dark eyes immediately landed on the tiny house-elf standing on the chair to the desk. "Why does LInky not make potions to heal master's broken bones?!"

"Potions no work on master's injuries," Linky answered simply, not looking at them. "Magic splinters from magic broom plus magic potion make big magic boom." Bellatrix guessed that the elf was trying to say that any kind of healing potions combined with splinters from a flying broom would react badly in Lucius's condition. That must mean that there were still splinters in his skin, splinters Linky had been unable to remove on her own. Bellatrix looked around herself, trying to see how she could push herself forward to get a little closer to Lucius. Kreature seemed to sense her intentions and gently used his magic to move her forward so close she could reach out and touch Lucius's arm without aggravating her own. Bobbing her head at Kreature, Bellatrix gently pressed her fingertips along the strange white gauze on her brother-in-law's arm and was surprised to find cold stone beneath her touch. Behind her a sharp gasp sounded sounded and she turned in time to see a drowsy Narsisca burst awake and charge the bed. A blurting sob escaped the blonde as she wrapped both arms around her sister, crying softly on her shoulder as a thousand emotions flooded her all at once. Bellatrix couldn't do anything more then smile sadly and pat her sister's hand gently, she had been trying for days now to forget and move on but it would seem that not everything is so easily forgotten.

"I'm sorry I couldn't visit you," Narsisca sobbed, before quietly correcting herself, " _Didn't_ visit you I mean."

"It's okay," Bellatrix's voice was soft and gentle, a distant tone of memory and forgiveness. "The children come first," She gently turned Narsisca's face from her shoulder up to look into her own warm brown orbs. "Familia Primum," _family first_. Narsisca closed her eyes, tears leaking out the corners before she nodded in consent, her face twisting up in misery and regret. Bellatrix patted her sister's hands that slipped to the armrest of her moving chair, she didn't need to look at Kreature to know he was going to push her out of Narsisca's way. Narsisca let Bellatrix slip out from her hands, revealing Lucius too Narsisca's single-minded attention span. Narsisca gasped loudly, a fresh wave of tears pushed at the former and spilled down her pale cheeks as she rose to her feet and quickly took a seat next to Lucius, gently pulling his hand into her lap.

"Master Lucius will live Mistress Narsisca," Linky piped from the desk. "Mrs. Wray left good notes for use like this. Linky knows much now." Narsisca nodded absently at Linky, her entire focus wrapped around her husband. Bellatrix didn't understand how Narsisca could put her entire focus on a single person, close her eyes and then put her entire focus on another; as if closing her eyes seemed to blot out the entire world while her sight remained freakishly focused on a single individual. Her inability to be aware of her surroundings, to be aware of her comrades while in a fight, was why Bellatrix had been so adamant about her baby sister staying out of the first Wizarding War. Narsisca was too focused on a single point, single individual that she rarely saw the bigger picture until she was instructed to expand her vision. Bellatrix on the other hand couldn't focus enough. Her mind was always wandering, always drifting. One second she would be reading a book, seemingly focused entirely on its contents, the next she was across the room taunting someone. On the battlefield she could go from erecting protective barriers to hexing someone unconscious in the matter of seconds, depending on how much of a warning she got beforehand. She was good on the battlefield, her constantly wandering attention span allowed her to locate several enemies and take them out from a distance. She did have a preference for her enemies to be distracted while she dealt the final blow but she didn't take chances when she was one-on-one either. Bellatrix smiled bitterly, once again her mind had drifted as the sound of whimpers reached her from down the hall. A glance at Kreature and they were leaving, moving silently towards the sound of fussing toddlers. Bellatrix didn't get the chance to enter the room before a tearful toddler came stumbling out, collapsing with the added weight of its twin. Together the crying babies stumbled to their feet, using each other as helpful crutches before catching sight of her.

"Hello Draco, Olivia," Bellatrix greeted warmly, opening her arms out to them. She hadn't been aware of their perspective, to them she was a giant black shadow with reaching white hands. Her voice was low and hoarse from lack of use and her eyes were ringed in thick dark crescents and thick wrinkles were wrapped around her usually youthful face. Her normally wild black curls hung limp and lifeless about her head, as if denoting the lack of life in her heart or the sorrow she had for the loss of her child. Her normally form fitting dresses that emphasised her perfect figure, actually hung limp and baggy as she had lost too much weight while in a coma and had eaten very little after waking. Too them, she was a scary black figure with ghostly pale features and bony fingers reaching out to them.

The twins screamed shrilly, the walls shuttering with the sheer volume, the glass windows and porcelain vases shattered or cracked depending on distance. Even Kreature covered his ears in an effort to dull the terrified wails and as he had closed his eyes, covered his ears and turned away from the twins he did not see what Bellatrix saw. She watched hypnotically as the children's magic seemed to amplify around them, distorting the air with shimmers and waves, then too fast for her to counter a wave of powerful magic pushed against her. With a gasp Bellatrix held tight to her chair, somehow keeping herself upright as she was propelled back words with enough speed to sicken her. She passed the mini-hospital room, where she watched Narsisca's head snap up in terror, before she found herself slamming into an unmovable force. Gasping as the air was knocked from her lungs, Bellatrix tumbled to the stone floor, only half aware that her chair had been destroyed upon impact with the far western wall of the manor.

Bellatrix heard the distant shout of her sister and felt the moment the twin's screams ceased, soon after panicked shouting from Kreature became clearer and clearer as he neared her location. She had never felt such rare magical power before and knew instantly that it wasn't natural, no one living in this world had that kind of power. Before she knew it, Bellatrix was remembering; suddenly her mind was full of a bushy-haired girl with cutting brown eyes and a sarcastic tongue that didn't still even when her hair was caught on fire.

" _My magic is filled with protective instinct, the children can sense through their magic the safety my presence brings. They all run from YOU because your aura wrecks of destruction and chaos."_

So even her neice and nephew saw her as a threat, despite the fact that she once cradled them to her chest while they slept. She heard Kreature appear at her side, his gentle thin fingers touching her side and shoulders as if checking her for any injuries. She knew her stites remained strong in the sudden attack, she could still feel Kreature's strong magic pulsing against her skin. But she couldn't bring herself to acknowledge his soft questions, his gentle probing of her person, his questions on her health, the tears he spilt as he bent to see her face. All Bellatrix could do was curl in on herself and cry. She cried because the damn titulary was right. She cried because the one thing she held above herself rejected her. She cried because the pain of what she always dreamed of was suddenly ripped away from her. She began wailing as the memory the one man she loved was suddenly missing from her life.

"Mistress no cry," Kreature whimpered, his gnarled fingers fisting in his bedsheet-tunic. "Please mistress, your power is reaching out, breaking Kreature's heart."

"What power?" Bellatrix whimpered, "To destroy things? To break things? What a dandy power that is! Look what good it did me! My family hates me!" the look on her neice and nephew's face flared to life in the forefront of her mind, they were twisted and and morphed into the unforgettable look of unadulterated terror.

"Mistress no power of destruction," Kreature whimpered, kneeling beside her, both hands clutching at his chest. "Mistress's power of feeling, it strongest when mistress cry."

"Power of feeling?" Bellatrix sniffed, looking up at him from beneath her limp black waves. "What are you talking about?" Kreature twitched, sniffing he kneeled and set his wrinkled forehead on the floor, his tear-soaked face turned towards her with a small sad smile.

"Mistress born early, too early," Kreature whispered, "so early Kreature and Mimi had to save mistress. This is why mistress so precious to Kreature. Mistress be like Kreature's daughter."

Bellatrix barely remembered her mother's house elf, Mimi, the female house-elf had died when she was still very young; a mysterious death no one wanted to talk about. She remembered her father and mother telling her stories about how she had been born, in the middle of the worst snowstorm the wizarding and muggle words had ever seen. She wasn't due until May second but she had been born December thirtieth, five months too soon, her mother had nearly died during the stressful process and her father very nearly killed Kreature and Mimi when they started using magic to help with the delivery. After four hours of sudden labor, blood and gentle elf-magic, Bellatrix had been born. The following five months she remained incubated in Kreature's and Mimi's special magic, both focusing entirely on keeping her lungs moving and her heart beating. By the time the storm was over and she could be taken to St. Mungo's Hospital, it was too late; Bellatrix was entirely dependent on the Elf-magic to survive. That was why she had been named 'Bellatrix', it was the star of Orion's shoulder (A crucial joint for any hunter) and meant 'female warrior' in latin. Her parents had never heard of house-elves going so far for their master's child before and had offered both of them freedom in exchange for her life. Both Kreature and Mimi refused the offer, they loved the Black family too much to leave. Although, when Mimi died when Bellatrix was six, she suspected that Kreature regretted not making it in time to save her.

"Mistress is Empathic," Kreature said softly, big fat tears splashing against the cold marble floor and bringing Bellatrix back from her dark memories. "Kreature's fault, tried to hard to save Mistress. Mistress took Kreature's Empathy power during incubation." He shrugged, reaching up with a trembling gnarled finger and rubbed at his wet face, "not sad though. Kreature's power saved Mistress. It gave Mistress strength to live. This why Kreature favors Mistress Bellatrix most. Kreature knows Mimi be proud too." There wasn't a lot Bellatrix remembered of her mother's old house-elf but she did remember a few soft songs from childhood. The only real clear memory she had of Kreature's one-time companion was of the when Bellatrix was six; all she could remember was screams and blood. She knew her parents told her that a stranger entered the house, thinking it abandoned with a few trinkets worth stealing, that she had been home and that Mimi tried to protect her but she didn't remember all of that. She just remembered a woman's cooing, humming, whispering encouragements...then lots of blood. She _knew_ she was responsible for Mimi's death, she just didn't remember _how_.

"If," the words caught in her throat, slow memories from childhood surfacing in her mind, "Why...how come I was never told? If I was an empath, how could I not know?" Empaths had the power of emotions, they were usually muggles who could only sense the 'aura' of those around them. Bellatrix knew that some house-elves had the mysterious power, usually those surrounded by lots of children, but she honestly never knew a witch could've had the power.

"Mistress not know?" Kreature asked, blinking curiously at her. "Did Mistress not understand when sisters began cry or when she got to school? Could Mistress not find someone when you thought of them? Could Mistress not know other's intentions with a look? Could Mistress really not know of her own power?"

"A power a I stole!" Bellatrix whimpered, burying her face into her arms again. She knew he was right, but she had never thought of it before. She always thought it was a coincidence or dumb luck when she found whomever she was searching for. When she thought she got a bad feeling from someone and steered clear of them she easily learned why, they were always up to no good. When she had first met Tom at Hogwarts she knew he was different, it set an unsettling twist in her belly, but she had been curious about him and wanted to know about him. He had been the only one she couldn't ever find on the first try, the only one who remained elusive when she purposefully sought him out. In fact, until sixth year, she had no ability to find Tom. In sixth year she had been petrified, the only thing she remembered were yellow eyes reflecting back on the water surface of the girls bathroom. Next thing she knew she was in the infirmary with the headmaster at her side. Apparently she had walked in just moments after 'Moaning Myrtle' had been murdered and that it was Tom Riddle who got to her before she met the same fate. Supposedly it was Hagrid's pet spider that he kept in his dorm room that had pettrafied her and killed Myrtle but she doubted spiders had big yellow eyes. After that, Tom seemed a little more inclined to be around her, often times seeking her out instead of avoiding her. She guessed that was when everything changed between them, when Tom seemed to want to keep a close eye on her, almost as if he felt bad about her petrification.

"No Mistress, no steel," Kreature murmured, his bony hand rubbing soothingly along her back, "Given. Free with lots of love."

"I don't want your love!" Bellatrix wailed, her childish outburst made him chuckle.

"Love not something chosen," Kreature told her, "something only souls decides. Can't hide it, can't steal it, can't seal it, can't fake it."

"So if I told you I fell in love with Tom Riddle would you still say you loved me?" Bellatrix hissed at him, throwing her words at him like knifes. Again Kreature only chuckled at her, soft and warm like a old woolen blanket, his gentle rubbing of her back relaxing her tense shoulders as he answered her question with all the honesty of a saint.

"Kreature will always favor Mistress Bellatrix," Kreature answered her, warm affection seeping from every word. "Kreature gave up half soul for Mistress. So Kreature knows Mistress best of all." She sniffed and glared at him from over her arm and through her hair, he only smiled patently at her. "Kreature knew Mistress love Tom Riddle, knew the day she came home in sixth year for christmas. Kreature always knew Mistress's heart was set, that why Kreature do best to give mistress and Mr. Riddle lots of alone time." Bellatrix couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her, she knew it was odd that every time Tom Riddle visited her home it was suspiciously empty of all life. She never thought it was because Kreature purposefully emptied the house to give her alone time with her crush.

"But creature learn something about Mr. Riddle and Kreature is sad for Mistress." his words made her focus on him again, his shoulders sagged and his narrowed yellow eyes were filled with unshed tears again. "Kreature hear how Mr. Riddle was conceived. Bad way for baby born."

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix asked, her voice trembling; he smiled sadly at her.

"Love potion does much but not last long," Kreature answered her. "To be conceived under its influence is bad luck. Make it hard to feel, it take all emotion and bottle them up, hide them away deep, _deeeeep_ inside." He stopped, his hands freezing as he stared down on Bellatrix, calm and thoughtful he took everything in consideration before he dared to speak again. "Perhaps Fate saw Mr. Riddle and his inability to love and knew it had to fix the problem," Bellatrix looked away from him, unable to see the memories of old mixed with unshed tears. "Perhaps take my Empathy to give to you so Mr. Riddle know how to feel through you." Was Kreature trying to say that she had been born five months early just so she could steal his Empathy power and use it against her master?!

"I will never hurt him!" Bellatrix snarled the words, her voice cracking and making them sound more heart-broken than she originally intended.

"Kreature know," Kreature replied calmly, his rubbing circles on her shoulders returned and she habitually relaxed under his touch again. "Perhaps Fate thinks Mistress only one to fix curse on Mr. Riddle. That why Fate try so hard to birth you on same day and force Mimi and Kreature to use old magic to save Mistress. This way, Mistress has the power to open the bottle buried deep inside Mr. Riddle and remind him what it is to be human."

 _She had been born, to give master the understanding of the emotions he thought he didn't have?_ She looked up at Kreature again, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes as she stared at him, uncertainty filling her even as he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Come Mistress, time to heal," Kreature whispered and gently fixed her chair and placed her inside it. "Kreature will always side with Mistress," he said as he patted her knees, his smile small and wobbly, "No matter what."

"...Kreature, was it my Empathy power that killed Mimi?" Bellatrix asked suddenly, wondering if her lack of knowledge on her own power was because of the accident so many years ago.

"No!" Kreature's voice broke and his small eyes filled with tears again. "Never say that Mistress! Mimi die by stranger in house! Not Mistress's fault! Never believe that Mistress! Never! Mimi loved Mistress so much she died to protect her! That Mimi's way! That's Kreature's way!" his voice was oddly high, cracking and shrieking around them, sounding with panic and terror. She knew he was lying, his voice always broke when he did, that's why he didn't lie to them. But she knew this time he was, he was because she heard it in his trembling voice, felt it in his gnarled fingers that gripped her own painfully tight, saw it in the widening of his eyes and the slow trickle of tears that rolled down his paler than usual face. Suddenly, Bellatrix felt numb. She had killed Mimi, her mother's favorite house-elf, and she did it with the use of the Empathy power she stole from Kreature as a babe.

What the hell kind of monster was she?

* * *

Tutelary-(also tutelar) is a deity or spirit who is a guardian, patron, or protector of a particular place, geographic feature, person, lineage, nation, culture, or occupation. One type of tutelary deity is the genius, the personal deity or daimon of an individual from birth to death.

 **Please don't forget to rate and review** **. I hope I didn't mess up the** **personalities** **too much.**


	5. Chapter 5

**What If**

Chapter 5: A king of shapeshifters

 **Koomahana**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if you want the real stuff get off this site**

 **Okay, I'm super nervous about this story, its my first one for this universe. Please tell me about any inconsistencies or mistakes. I'm not that well versed in HP before year one.**

 **I hope you like it**

* * *

"What do you mean you lost the trail?" Tom asked as he stared at Lucius, Crabbe and Goyle as if they lost their minds. Since he returned to his office he's had almost his entire concentration on that of the accident, paying attention to everything else with the attention span of a nat. He had spent the past weeks of Bellatrix's release trying to figure out what exactly happened at SADEAH, the only thing he knew for sure was that it wasn't an accident. Fenrir had stepped forward and said that he received a message from one of his betas, something about his old mentor appearing in Northern Britain. He wouldn't give much more information then that the man was apparently the oldest known wizard and was, strangely enough, "EXTREMELY dangerous my lord!". In response to the possible threat, Tom had sent Crabbe and Goyle on the hunt in search of the old man. He was reluctant at first to allow Lucius on the case but after he was reassured by Narsisca that he was itching for a fight, and healthy enough to participate in one, he allowed Lucius to join Crabbe and Goyle on the hunt.

It's been nearly a month and a half since the start of the hunt and the three men found nothing.

"We've tried to backtrack Mr. Fairclough's path back to the place he originated from but I'm afraid the trail ends just north of Germany." Lucius answered, looking regretful with the information. "However no one in the eastern villages are willing to speak to us. All the muggles become silent and scares in our presence, as if we're dementors ready to devour their souls." Tom could give them some credit, the three men before him have been gone for two weeks, following the trail of the elusive elder that Fenrir was so scared of. They discovered that he traveled to London by ferry from Osten, a port town in Belgium, and got a long one way ticket straight to London from the waterway. From there the old man used various muggle means to travel about until he found a Wizard to follow into witching London, where he made a quick path straight to SADEAH. Apparently the explosion that happened wasn't just because two of the dueling students hadn't meant to nearly kill each other during practice, it was also because Mr. Fairclough interfered in their duel. The exposure of the student's magic to the old man's magic was apparently enough cause to create a massive magical explosion that tore apart Umbridge's protective spells that kept the building in tack while the students practiced their magics.

What was concerning to Tom was that the old man was missing.

Fenrir had returned to his given territory in northern Britain, searching for any information on his former master. Tom was only mildly curious as to why the old man ended up getting a ticket in Ostend, Belgium when he originally hailed from Northern Britain. What was the point of crossing the North Sea, settle in a little Belgium port-town before traveling to muggle London? If he came from north Britain like Fenrir's beta informed them, then what was the point of heading east? Did Mr. Fairclough head east to gather intelligence? To make allies? To gather supplies? What was the point of going all that distance and effort if a simple train ride south could've made the whole ordeal so much easier?

"It's possible Mr. Fairclough came from further north, from Denmark maybe Norway but it's also possible that he came from further east such as Poland or Lithuania." Lucius continued, sounding thoughtful and confused, the same questions that buzzed in tom's head were undoubtedly making rounds in Lucius's as well. "But I still don't understand why he would travel across the North Sea to Belgium when a two-hour train ride would've gotten him to London so much sooner. Why take a long two-week travel east if his destination was only two-hours south of him?"

"He might not wanted to have anyone to make a direct line to his village," Goyle suggested but even his confused expression said he didn't believe that possibility. "But then…"

"Why encourage Fenrir's Beta to reach him first?" Tom asked, folding his hands in front of him and narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. "What else did Fenrir say before he left?"

"Just that he'll take care of Mr. Fairclough's remaining family," Crabbe answered. "If he's intending to get vengeance for Master, then he might intend to take on Mr. Fairclough's children and grandchildren with his pack."

"The fool," Lucius hissed, "Mr. Fairclough nearly killed two dozen people with one spell before disappearing. What does Fenrir think he can do against a hole clan of people like Mr. Fairclough?"

"The best way to annihilate a race is to aim at the children," Tom said suddenly. "Send a message to Fenrir. I want him in my office tomorrow morning to discuss his tactics with dealing with Mr. Fairclough."

"Yes master," Lucius nodded. "Anything else?"

"Crabbe, Goyle, leave," Tom ordered bluntly as he leaned back in his chair. He waited for the two men to leave before he turned his full attention on Lucius, his hands moving to rest on the armrests of his chair. "How is Bellatrix? Is she healthy enough to do any missions yet?"

"No master," Lucius answered slowly, a pinch forming between his brows, the only sign of his confusion. "Mrs. Writtle has double checked on Bellatrix and has informed us that it is unwise to allow her any extensive physical activity for another month." Tom nodded and waved Lucius away, turning in his chair to examine the fire behind his desk. "...Linky has also informed me that Bellatrix is healing splendidly, she is down to three stitches instead of twelve. Bellatrix can now walk down the hall without help, though sitting and rising still gives her some trouble." Tom said nothing as Lucius turned and headed out of his office, the little bit of information concerning his lover leaving nothing but a strange coldness in the office that was usually unnaturally warm.

…

* * *

…

He cursed wildly in the confines of his home, his house-elves knew to make themselves scarce or else they might end up on the receiving end of the torture curse. In his fit of anger he waved his wand about, taking great delight in destroying everything in sight and hearing the beautiful sounds of shattering glass and explosions. He had been able to perform the spell required to make Bellatrix dream of her laughing child while at the same time envision her lover walking away in disgust while she had been hospitalized. After she left he had no physical opportunity to perform the spell and so had resorted to using his house elf Zoory to spike Bellatrix's drinks with a special position that was the exact opposite of 'dreamless sleep potion' that he called the 'Nightmare potion'. After he heard that his intended had then resorted to taking said 'dreamless sleep potions' to get rid of the nightmares, he then had Zoory to switch out the dreamless sleep with the nightmare potion. For a few weeks it was going fine, she was slowly depriving herself of sleep which was a number one case in leading to insanity (which he would greatly appreciate if she just obeyed his damned manipulations like she was supposed to). However, Zoory had been caught by Bellatrix's 'Kreature' the oldest house-elf of the twenty-eight sacred houses. Zoory barely managed to convince the old elf that he was a Malfoy-elf but he wasn't sure if the suspicious-laiden old elf bought the thinly veiled lie. The only blessing he had was that Zoory had simply been caught in the outside gardens and not in Bellatrix's room while he switched out the sleeping potions.

"Zoory!" he raged furiously, "Stay out of sight you damned embarrassment!" Zoory was his oldest-house-elf, as much as he wanted to torture the small creature he knew better than to harm his father's favorite elf. He set about destroying more things in his home, keeping the destruction to his bedroom where his parents couldn't enter without a very good excuse. Half the day passed and he was still destroying things, although admittedly the furious flurry of movement and curses that flew from his wand were now little more than jinxes aimed at piles of splinters and glass-dust. He was breathing hard and felt as if he didn't have enough strength to perform another spell if his life depended on it. With a groan of frustration he flopped across his disheveled bed and flung an arm over his arms, letting his mind grow blank as he rested for the moment.

"Master?" the soft voice of Zoory squeaked in the corner of his room.

"I told you to stay out of sight, _creature_ ," he snarled the words like a curse but he didn't have the strength to magically retaliate.

"Zoory has a thousand apologies for his mess up," Zoory whimpered. "But second plan can work now too."

"What second plan?" he mocked, lifting his arm just enough to glare at the end of his bed where the twitching hear of Zoory could barely be seen.

"Zoory asked Meemy help with task," Zoory answered, "Meemy help with potions. Now image potion complete." he sat up and glared at the house-elf, ignoring it's yelp as he dived under the broken bed.

"What 'image potion' are you talking about?" he asked

"Potion give master the new face," Zoory whimpered from beneath the bed. "Meemy got plenty hair for potion to work. Got bitten and die by snakes but key ingredient was kept. Now master can visit Malfoy manor undetected."

"The polyjuice potion?" he asked, he could feel his face stretch into a grin as Zoory peaked out from beneath his bed.

"Is master happy now?" Zoory asked meekly, "Potion help master get to Mrs. Bellatrix now…"

"Yes Zoory I am very happy," He leaned forward and grinned at the creature. "Give me the potion now Zoory."

"Yes master."

…

* * *

…

In the middle of the night, when the children slept soundly with their mother on the couch nearby and their father remaining in the recovery room, the Elfs of Malfoy manor felt a great burst of power shake the air. Immediately they gathered together, their protective reaction for the family aiding them in their hurry to hide the occupants of the manion. They each stood aside in dark corners, above and beneath large armors, couches, tables and chandeliers; ready for a battle that would hopefully keep their master, mistress and twins safe. Standing alone and unafraid in Malfoy Manor parlor was Kreature, a small wooden cane helped him stand upright even as the 'guest' stepped into the manor uninvited. The doors opened and closed silently, a tall sweeping creature dressed in black tattered robes that floated about it hauntingly. For a moment the withered house-elf believed that a dementor had dared to enter the manor but a flicker of candlelight from the nearby recovery room proved his fears unneeded. It was just a tall man in a black tattered rob, his pale narrow face was neatly cropped by short auburn hair and narrow chocolate orbs.

"Linky," Kreature called, his old voice vibrating in his chest and nearly shaking his body. "Lock door and protect Master Lucius."

"No," Linky's squeaky voice snapped, "Kreature not Linky's master! Kreature can't fight alone!"

"Linky is _only_ healer," Kreature snarled, "Lock door, protect master."

"Relax elves, I've not come for a fight," a deep velvety voice murmured, both Elve's eyes narrowed on the man, neither had dared to look away even for a moment. "I mean no harm, I've come only to speak to Kreature. That is all."

"Then why has Mr. Riddle come at such an hour?" Kreature asked as he squinted up at the man. Tom smirked and kneeled before Kreature, staring into his yellow eyes unafraid.

"I've come to give you an order Kreature," Tom murmured, "only you can perform it." Kreature's eyes snapped to Linky, she was frowning at the man, her bright hazel eyes aglow in brilliant golden stripes. Good, Linky understood the necessity of her very much needed power. All Elves had magic, some Elves had a power passed from one generation to another, other Elves had a power inherited upon rightful age. Most Elves were of the later branch, Elves who inherited a dime-a-dozen power they obtain upon a certain age; such as Kreature and his once empath-power. Linky was of the rarer-branch where the power resided in her blood. Like all house-elves her power was meant to protect, aid, and support her wizarding family; as such her power to see, detect, track and remember all forms of magic and their origins went as a much hidden secret to the house-elf society.

"What does Mr. Riddle want?" Kreature asked curiously, Tom's smirk grew and Kreature knew for a fact that this was not the same Mr. Riddle he knew.

"I want you to kill a woman for me," Tom answered softly. "I am unable to reach her and I do not want it public knowledge. You see she failed in a task I had given her and now I can not use her anymore. Therefor, I have no point in keeping her around."

"...what does Mr. Riddle want with Kreature?" Kreature asked, he had a sick sinking feeling in his belly.

"You have the most access to the woman I want dead," Tom answered. "I want you to kill Bellatrix Black."

…

* * *

…

In Berlin Germany, a young red haired woman with emerald eyes bounced a black haired toddler on her hip, at her side her black haired husband smiled and cooed at their four month old. They stood off to the side of the road, near an alleyway and well hidden from the sight of the populace, a very specific spell covered them in a thick white fog. This fog would protect them from the wandering eyes of passerbys, no one of the witch or muggle worlds would ever be able to see them. But that was the point, they _wanted_ non-muggles and non-witches to see them. Which really only left one other humanoid-race to find them, those of the not-quite-human race. If the family of three weren't careful a shifter could spot them but there were other charms in place to prevent that accident from occurring. No, this family was aiming to gain the attention of a very specific family in the central hub-bub of the sickeningly-busy Berlin city. They were aiming for the attention of a family member of the 'Myth', a family of some of the oldest known vampires in existence. Through a family member the Myth family, they could then speak with the 'Myth' family leader and explain their situation in detail.

The only problem was weather or not the head of the family would be willing to meet with them

"Du bist veit veg von zu Hause, Kleine Flamme," the couple froze, their faces draining of color as they slowly turned to look at the speaker. "Kind des Lichts, vas villst du?"

"I'm sorry," the woman murmured softly, "We don't-"

"Ah, english children," the voice interrupted, "I sayz 'vaz you vantz'?"

"I'm sorry sir," the woman's voice squeaked, tightening her hold on her toddler who giggled and waved at the stranger, "We're waiting for someone."

"I'z Mitra Myth," the speaker replied in annoyance, "noz, vaz you vantz?"

"...we seek word with your clan leader," the man murmured, his right hand drifting down to grip a small wooden stick hidden just out of sight.

"If you value your friends, you'll release the wand," suddenly the man's voice was perfectly clear, his thick german accent gone in a flash. The couple stiffened, their backs straightening as their fingers tightened on their respective wands, slowly the woman returned her wand to her sleeve. The man was less inclined to do so but a yelp from a dog nearby had him gritting his teeth and nodding in acceptance; his wand disappeared up his sleeve.

"Noz," the man's voice was tinged with a smile, like a Slytherin who won a bet, "Vaz the famous potter-couple vant with Master Myth?" The man's accent was back and it through the couple for a loop, they were unable to answer through as a loud ringing sounded through the misty-evening air. The well hidden man snarled disdainfully at the sound, as if it was the cause for all the wrong in his life. Too fast for either parent to register the mist was gone, swirling away from them with such speed that they barely caught sight of the dozens of black shadows around them. Pure terror filled them, deaf to the cheerful giggling of their child, the shadows reached out to them and the woman screamed; turning her back on them and curling herself around her baby. Too fast for anything to be done, too fast for magic, too fast for thought, too fast for a fight, they were pulled away in a torrent of black robes and snarled curses. Suddenly they were barrelling out of the tall towers of berlin, disappearing into the cool mist by the river side. The group of black shrouded people stopped once, turning back on a distant hill to snarl and hiss like angry snakes. The couple caught sight of floating black robed figures lazily floating over the city and sweeping down with eager abdomen on unsuspecting prey. The sound of several frustrated howls echoed around them, the couple barely managed to catch sight of each other again before the black-robed people were pulling them along for another blinding single-minded retreat to a mysterious destination.

The retreat of the strangers ended at the gates of a withered castle settled atop a white cliff face with all the regality of an ancient queen. The black robed people quickly ushered the couple and three other tall men in through the gates, slamming the doors and snarling like animals to the outside world. The couple quickly clasped onto each other, panic seeping into their bones even as their three companions quickly retreated to their sides. The two brothers and cousin quickly double checked the couple, asking brisk questions and doing quick once overs, before snapping their backs to the couple and slipping into protective stances before them. None of the black robed men seemed to care much for their reactions, instead a young female maid ushered them to be quiet and to follow her inside. The group of five exchanged nervous looks before complying, hurrying after the young girl and entering the main building of the tall castle. They were ushered into a single room to share and urged to remain silent while she went to her 'mistress' and explained the situation. The ringing bell didn't stop until well into the night and by then the mother and her babe were both sound asleep, curled together beside a large black wolf. The younger brother and the father remained keeping watch, their third companion had retreated to under the bed, curling up like the slumbering baby over head. It wasn't until the sun lit the distant horizon with neon orange and yellow that sound within the castle began to form. By that point the group were suddenly wide awake, having only slipped into a state of half-aware-half-asleep. The group slipped together before the large window of the room, the large black wolf shifting into the form a tall gangly man with long shaggy-black waves and gaunt features. His near-identical younger brother quickly rose to stand at his side, his wand slipping into his palm but remaining hidden beneath his long sleeves and black cloak. The woman easily slipped behind her husband and cradled her slumbering toddler as her emerald eyes glanced periodically out the window, as if double checking an escape rout. A soft knock sounded on the old oak doors and small black-haired woman peeked her head in cautiously, she smiled at the group, opened the door a little further and quietly ushered them to follow her. The group shared nervous looks before following after the quiet maid, as they traveled the brothers each took a protective stance before and to the side of the woman, leaving her husband and his most trusted friend to her left and back side. They walked on for several moments, remaining silent and cautious of their surroundings, when the madi finally opened a set of large dark doors and walked in. They were hesitant to follow but they weren't foolish enough to retreat and go back to the cold misty nights if Germany. Slowly the group entered the main hall, they first saw hundreds of people all lined up in perfect dark rows, a single aisle lead from the doors to the front of the room, were several carpeted steps led up to two element thrones.

"Welcome high members of the order of the Phoenix," a woman of elegance murmured into the still hall. Her eyes were like Indian gems and her long black hair curled around her snowy-face like a black storm clouds. Her posture was perfect as she stared down at the group of five, her dark eyes narrowed suddenly and her lip lifted into a look of disdain. "Remus Lupin, member of the grayback white clan. You dare to bring a werewolf amongst my people?" Her question was met with angry hissing, like a hundred snakes all announcing their presence at the same time. Said man shifted his feet very slowly, poisoning himself to face the mob while his back was pressed against the woman's comforting hand.

"Told you to stay home with Tonks," one of the men murmured

"Not now James," Remus replied, his bright green eyes surveying his surroundings carefully. "Be a big boy and find an exit," as if in answer a pair of doors slammed closed, "of course they would. Bloody hell."

"Is it a werewolf-thing to bring trouble at every turn?" The younger brother asked, slowly moving to brush his left shoulder against Remus's lowered arm. "I thought women were supposed to be the most troublesome creatures in existence."

"Watch it brat, you got a mama at your back," the elder brother murmured as he too moved to place his back to the red head in question.

"This mama is about to abandon all ya," said mother hissed at them

"Should I be concerned that our strongest member currently wants to run away like a coward?" James asked curiously

"Oh you want to be concerned NOW?!" The others hissed at him together. No one had a chance to reply before the hall doors were slamming open and a loud boisterous voice echoed through the hall.

"LOVER I'M HOME!" He was met with stony silence and a glowing golden orb, inside of which were several dark forms. The boisterous black haired man stood frozen in the entrance to the hall, his foot lowering from where he kicked open the old doors. "Uh, love? What's going on?" beside the black haired man was a very old man, the elder was half bent over an ancient gnarled cane, seemingly forgotten as his much younger part spead forward unafraid. "Ooooo~o, what's that glowing ball love? Did you get me a present?"

"They're some very tense mages," the woman said with a wide smile as she easily slipped onto her feet and moved to the edge of the top step. "I did not expect you back so soon Love, did the dementors retreat so soon?"

"Not even dementors dare to face my friend!" the man laughed as he slowly walked around the protective golden orb. "Interesting spell, haven't seen that one before. Ooooo! It's been awhile since I last saw something new!"

"Love, please, you'll frighten the children." The woman giggled, opening her arms in silent welcome to him. The man's amused smile turned into eager grinning as he strode up the steps two at a time and wrapped his arms around the woman, spinning her around he plopped down in her seat and settled her on his lap.

"Alright then Lover-oh-mine, to what pleasure do I see before me today?" the young man turned to look at the glowing orb but was quickly distracted by the sight of his friend. The old man approached slowly, his deep set eyes were shadowed by his his brows as he steadily walked around the golden orb, his cane clicking away annoyingly loud on the black marble floor. The couple noticed the old man's riveted attention and subconsciously straightened respectively in their own seats, their matching obsidian eyes locking on the withered form of their friend. Slowly the man observed the group inside the barrier, watching their shadows flicker and move across its surface as he slowly ambled his way towards the steps. He stopped at the base of the stairs, his attention seemingly captured by the orb even as one of the young maids stepped forward and slowly lead him up the steps.

"Should've accepted my immortal offer sooner friend," the man chuckled and grinned widely as his seemingly ancient companion finally stopped beside him.

"Eternity as a monster," the old man wheezed, his voice low and husky do to his frail age. "I think not my friend. I'll embrace death when it comes for me."

"Where is that gonna leave me?" The man asked with a sad glint to his eyes, "I'll be dreadfully bored without you around."

"What am I, chopped liver?" the woman asked with a tone of office, her husband leaned in close and began whispering in her ear. The old man snorted, grinned and shook his head; easily returning his attention back to the golden orb.

"Children of firelight, with hearts of lions and sight of hawks, too which path do you choose upon this night of death's embrace?" the old man's voice grew in strength till it echoed in the still room, bringing attention to the hidden wizards and witch. The group inside the orb didn't dare to twitch, even as the couple gave the old man a dead-pan look.

"Can't you ever rhyme something cheerful friend?" The man asked dully

"Sorry, old habit," the old man coughed, his arms trembled over his cane, looking as if he'd fall over any moment. One of the young maids stepped forward, her dark eyes riveted to the old man and her body tensing, ready to spring into action and catch the old man should he fall. Stubbornly though the old man stood at the edge of the stairs, his trembling arms remaining unnoticed by their owner.

"Who are you?" a woman's voice called out shakily, a soft whimper of a toddler followed her voice.

"I am Drew Windred Fairclough," the old man answered simply. "May I ask the name of the mother to whom I am speaking with?" there was a brief argument followed the woman's brisk answer.

"...Lily Col-uh, Potters, Lily Potter."

"You are newly wedded then Mrs. Potter," the woman spoke up, a smile on her face. "What is your maiden name?"

"...Collins Ma'am, Lily Collins,"

"Collins?" The woman repeated slowly, her mind seemingly wandering far away. "Collin, an english surname. It's diminutive of Col, a short form of Nicholas. Nicholas is the english translation of the greekish name Nikolaos, which means 'Victory of the People'. In Irish the name Collins is Anglicized form of Ó COILEÁIN, which really just means 'descendant of COILEAN'. Coilean is the Irish form of Cailean which means 'whelp or young dog'." There were a few comments made inside the golden orb that were quickly silenced by the woman but it seemed even she couldn't stifle the snickering of the men trapped with her.

"I'll never understand that strange power of yours love," the man murmured as she blinked herself out of whatever thoughts she had

"Intelligence is not a power love," she patted his cheek and grinned at him, "it's a talent." Drew snickered mercilessly at the man, ignoring the pout from the young man the elder stiffly turned on his heel and accepted the help from the ready-and-waiting maid.

"I'll leave the rest to you then Sushila," Drew said with cough as he and the maid slowly hobbled out of the room through the back door. The couple waited until the old man left before they turned to look at the glowing golden orb, after several moments and the shield did not fall the woman and man both sighed simultaneously.

"I am Mitra Aruna Bala Ananta Myth," the man said as he rose and gently set his lover on the cold marble beside him

"I am Sushila Uttara Khurshid Col Myth," the woman introduced herself as she wrapped an arm around her lover's arm. "Children of the light are welcome here, so long as you chose to fight the bringer of death's darkest robes."

"Not quite the same ring as Drew," Mitra chuckled, watching his lover's eyes light up in amusement.

"At least I tried," she murmured to him quickly before turning her attention onto the stubbornly standing protective orb. "If you chose to side against the Dark Lord then you are welcome here! Please lower your shield and speak with us."

"...what of my friend?" one of the men asked, "Will you harm Remus?"

"Ah, right, I forgot about the werewolf," Mitra murmured, earning an irritated look from Sushila. "Ah no, no we will not harm Mr. Lupin! Honestly I forgot to warn my lover about his presence."

"No sweets as punishment," Sushila hissed at him, she quickly dashed away before he could stop her. The golden shield hesitantly lowered, revealing to the group a regretful black haired man staring after the swishing black cape of the woman they had met with earlier.

"I am James Potter," the man with short black hair and dark brown eyes called out hesitantly. "This is my wife, Lily, and our son Harry." He gestured to each in turn before moving to address his three companions. "These are the brother's Lupin, Remus-"

"Brother's Lupin?" Mitra questioned, his attention suddenly snapping towards the group. "Like the Brother's Grimm? Are you the descendents of those sneaky brats?" the couple looked at each other in bewilderment before sharing confused looks with the black haired brothers.

"Uh, no?" The younger one tried, his voice tinged in confusion as his own dark eyes flitted about the room nervously.

"Ah right, guess I should've guessed it!" Mitra continued, seemingly not having heard the younger brother. "Those three brothers were certainly something else! Asking such tedious tasks of me-"

"Wait, the Brother's Grimm, as in the three brother's who cheated death once and received three awards?" The elder of the two brothers asked, his face twisting up in confusion. "The brother's Grimm are fairy tales!"

"Someone had to write them boy," Mitra snorted in amusement, shaking his head as he turned to look back at them, laughter dancing in his dark eyes.

"Wait," Lily murmured, her arms tightening around her curious son who kept looking around as if fascinated with his surroundings. "How old are you?"

"Old enough to meet the same Brother's Grimm to whom you so fervently belive to be mythical," Mitra's grin spread wide. "Despite the fact that your group contains a witch, two wizards, a werewolf and a Grimm-descendant; all of whom are considered mythical by Nonament standards." He gave the group a big sweeping bow, as if mocking some long lost tradition with the gesture. "I am the same Mitra to whom you spoke with prier your...uh, your retreat here."

"Nonament?" James questioned in bewilderment

"Ah, right, Nonament is a very old word for muggles," Mitra shook his head with a chuckle. "Amusing how one word can be changed for so many centuries and yet still retain its original meaning."

"Oh," the woman whispered, "Vampire." Mitra nodded in silent agreement, acknowledging her realization with a grin that revealed his sharp canine-teeth that suddenly looked much more frightening than before.

"Retreat?" Remus questioned, "That nauseating flitting was a retreat?"

"Did you want to be eaten by the army of Dementors searching for you?" Mitra asked in return

"Retreat it was, thank you for saving us." The younger brother interrupted any kind of reply from any of the sarcastic males standing at his back. "Just where is here and why are we surrounded?"

"We are in my humble abode!" Mitra answered with a big grin, "This is Mythisious Castle, all of my kind are welcome here!" he was about to continue speaking when a great roar and tremble shook the castle, making him frown while his people barely stirred with the disturbance. "Ah, my poor friend," Mitra turned to the exit a sad accepting smile on his pale face, "Tired at last I see…"

"What was that?" Lily's voice broke, she flinched back into James's arms as another roar echoed out from somewhere deep in the castle.

"The Caninsvii has awoken," Mitra called over another roar, "oh right, you would know him as a Calygreyhound." the group of five shared bewildered looks, none of them understood what Mitra had said. Seemingly sensing their confusion, Mitra grinned and eagerly waved them towards himself. "Come! Follow me!" Without waiting to see if they would he eagerly left the great hall, waving absently at the silent-rows of his fellow vampires. With a flourish of black robes the lines of people were gone, disappearing from sight almost before the group of could blink. The group shared nervous looks but determined that disobeying an ancient vampire would most likely be frowned upon; the consequences of that might not be worth it as compared to just obeying. More howls sounded louder and louder as they approached the mysterious destination; the closer they got the more whimpering Harry did. Lily grew more and more worried as they approached the location of the roaring creature, she was worried because Harry seemed to be frightened and if he started crying and the mysterious creature attacked….

Mitra flung open a door, a big smile on his face, the roaring echoed loud and clear. They stepped out onto the outside wrap-around balcony together, the boys honing in close to Lily, and stared in bewilderment at the creature below them. It was a great monster of ambre fur with chocolate colored swirls, the towering horns of an ancient buck sat regally upon the wrinkled fur lined face of a lynx. The creature let out a roar and reared up onto its back feet, thrashing out at the stone towers with wickedly sharp talons, the foot long black claws did nothing to hide the eagle feet it bore. A section of the tower fell, making a maid tumble to the ground with a scream, she was deftly caught and the shadows that brought the group to the tower were suddenly swarming around the creature. The group of friends watched transfixed as the creature slammed its front tallens on the ground, sending rippling cracks up the stone tower and raised its back feet to thrash against the other wall, dispatching several young vampires. With a scream from the flitting about vampires and a roar of fury from the creature, the group of humans watched transfixed as a thick tail whipped through the air, crushing windows, walls and half of their walkway in a simple swing.

"That can't be what I think it is," the younger brother whispered with a look of horror on his face.

"Antlers, cat face, bird talons, ox hooves, lion tail," Remus murmured, listing off the features he could see

"no… it can't be." the man with long black hair said with a look of terror on his face, he carefully tugged his baby brother back from the edge. "They're… they're extinct…"

"Apparently not," James replied, he carefully tugged Lily behind him. "Mr. Mitra, what is that thing doing here?"

"That thing is my friend," Mitra rounded on them with a snarl, his black eyes glinting. "His name is Drew! Remember that!" James flinched back and nodded, his submissive reaction seemed to pacify Mitra as the elder black-haired man sighed and turned back to the thrashing roaring creature. "He is a Calygreyhound. The last of his kind."

"They're supposed to be extinct," Remus stated as he looked at Mitra. The man calmly took out a thin dark wand and tapped the banister, silence surrounded them, leaving the monster to roar in fury beyond the enchanted balcony.

"I found Drew in the year of amber fields and warm winds, when wicca were still as common among the Nonament as the stars were common in the sky." Mitra murmured. It went unsaid that if 'nonament' was the original term for 'muggle' then 'Wicca' was the original term for witches, though that did leave the question of what 'wizards' were originally called. "I was a fairly young vampire then and he barely a few years old."

"Amazing how fast a thousand years slip by," everyone looked up to see Mitra's wife, Sushila, approach with a sad smile on her face. "One moment you're cuddling a shifter-king on your hip and the next you're easing him into death." Mitra wrapped his arms around his wife, breathed in the sent of her hair and looked down on the thrashing 'shifter-king' on the ground floor of the courtyard. "Come love, don't hate yourself." Sushila ran her hands through his dark hair, "Drew lived much longer than the others because you fought for him. When he couldn't fight back, you fought for him. You are the reason he lives today. You are the reason his race still has a chance of survival."

"I wonder if I didn't spare him just to make us stronger," Mitra whispered to her, looking mournfully down on his friend.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, reminding the couple of their presence. "What is that creature?"

"Calygreyhound," James was the one who answered her. "They're an ancient magical creature, said to be the oldest and fiercest of all magical animals. But…" he looked hesitantly at Mitra and Sushila, a frown pinched his brows together, "But Calygreyhound were the source of nutrients and power to vampires…" everyone turned to look at the vampire couple, silent questions buzzing in their minds going unspoken as they waited for answers.

"Once our kind realized the power we gained from consuming Calygreyhound blood," Mitra paused, growing hesitant as he looked once more to his thrashing friend. "The entire race nearly went extinct." Sushila pulled his face back into the crook of her neck, holding him tightly as he fought the urge to shed tears as the sounds of his friend seemed to echo even through the silencing charms. Sushila picked up where he left off, looking sadly at the group as she explained all she knew to them.

"Before the time Wiccans had to hide, Calygreyhounds were considered apart of the 'nobles' of the shifter race. Back then they were as numerous as Wiccans were and treated like royalty even amongst Nonaments." The woman stopped and gave a pointed look at Remus before continuing. "True shifters can shape-shift into different animals but only one at a time. Cursed shifters can only shapeshift into one animal and once a month they lose all sense of humanity and become stuck in an agonizing limbo of human-creature with no sense of which way to sanity." Remus looked away, shame filling his face as he glared at the banister of the balcony; the vampire woman continued seemingly unaware of his discomfort. "It is only those of Nobilisit can shape shift into more than one animal at a time, most are of the Faarkugel. You hear most stories surrounding them, such as the tale of the gryffin or the rumors of chimeras."

The group fell quiet as a rumbling filtered through the air between them, Lily and James shared a frightened look. The three brothers tucked themselves a little closer around the couple, subconsciously pushing them towards the doorway they used to enter the balcony. Mitra had placed a silencing spell over the balcony so they could exchange information, what could possibly threaten to bring that spell down?

"Unlike most Faarkugel, the Calygreyhounds can take on the shapes of at most eight different creatures, although most are known for five or six different animals. " Mitra took in a deep breath and cooled his nerves, returning to the conversation as if nothing happened. He kissed his wife's brow, tucked an arm around her shoulders and smiled at the group of slowly retreating wizards. "That's why the Calygreyhounds are considered to be the queen or king of the shapeshifter race. Like most Faarkugel, their power to shape shift is in their blood but for a Calygreyhound it's a little different. Faarkugel usually stick to specific animals they wish to take the personality traits those animals symbolize, as such each one is a little different and therefore equal to its cousin. Calygreyhounds exist two at a time or well, they used to exist two at time."

"Calygreyhounds used to be paired at birth, not that either of them knew it," Sushila explained simply. "Calygreyhounds were the most sought after, as the king and queen of the shifters their downfall meant the extinction of the shifter race. When one died a new Calygreyhound would be born. The new one was typically the child born closest to the previous one's death date, such as within the year before or after the previous Calygreyhound's death."

"When one Calygreyhound died the other knew and would often times follow suit," Mitra said, looking down at his friend with a sad smile. "Drew broke that cycle…"

"Drew is Calygreyhound, a king of shifters," Sushila said calmly, "they all bow to him."

"When Drew turned seven," Mitra hesitated a moment, staring down at his friend as the creature continued to thrash below. "He sensed the death of his mate but he didn't follow her…" he looked up the group and gave a small sad smile. "My elder brother found and murdered the queen before she even came of age. Drew had the instinct to follow her but… my presence in his life prevented him from following his love. For the past one-thousand, five hundred and three years, Drew Windred Fairclough has stubbornly remained living for the soul sake of preventing his love's rebirth. So long as he lives, she can not be reborn into this world and it is in this way that he keeps her safe from harm."

"With Drew's sacrifice, his race was of course left alone," Mitra continued, looking miserable as he stared down at his friend. "His people of slowly dwindled, their power over shifting dwindling down into only the most exceptional wizard." he gave the group a pointed look, as if reminding them of something he said previously. With a gasp Lily's eyes widened and she realized what he was trying to say.

"You think we're Faarkugel!" Lily gaped at the vampire, "You think we're noble shape shifters!" She knew all of them had an animagus form, a rather forced one in Remus's case, but she honestly hadn't ever thought about it before. She thought that it was a rare... _ability_ ….

"RIght, you figured it out," Mitra nodded curtly at Lily. "Only those with Faarkugel can transform into animals. Why do you think the ministry wants you to register your ability and the animal you transform into? It's to keep track of the few remaining nobles of the shifter world. Once you're registered, depending on your animal and its level of danger, you'll either be executed discreetly, sterilized or left alone." The group looked simultaneously at Sirius, it was an unspoken accident that prevented him from ever having children but with this new information, perhaps it wasn't as much of an accident as everyone thought it was.

"Black wolves were considered the most highly regarded nobles of the shifter world," Mitra said looking towards the black haired man with a sad look in his eyes. "I originally had you all taken here because I believed you all to be nobles of your respective houses but…" his eyes drifted to Remus, who continued to stubbornly glare off to the side and not acknowledge anyone. "I...may have been slightly mistaken." At that point in time Harry began to fuss, tugging at his mother's blouse and looking anxiously around them, as if searching for a threat he could then wail over. Lily adjusted her hold while James tucked a long black strange of hair aside, suddenly both parents froze as a roar sounded through the silencing spell, nearly shattering it. Together they stared at their son before turning horrified looks up at the immortal couple.

"No," Lily said as she made eye-contact with Sushila, the older woman could only manage a pitying smile.

"You're not take him," James said as he tugged his wife behind him.

"We don't need your permission," Mitra replied, "Drew is ready to die any day now. All we have to do is keep you in the castle." Lily and James wrapped themselves around their son, letting their friends surround them as they waited patently for the inevitable to happen.

When Drew died and his power was transferred to Harry, would he still be their son?

* * *

 **Animagus** -(ah-knee-mage-us) An _**Animagus**_ is a witch or wizard with the rare ability to transform into a particular animal at will. The Animagus spell is very difficult and dangerous to perform, which is one reason that all Animagi are required to be registered by the Ministry of Magic

 **Calygreyhounds** -A mythical creature that appears on Medieval heraldry. It is described as having the head of a wildcat, the torso of a deer or antelope, the claws of an eagle as its forefeet, ox hooves, antlers or horns on its head, the hind legs of a lion or ox, and its tail like a lion or poodle. May sometimes be depicted with wings.

(I created these words, they don't actually exist but if you want to use them then more power to ya!)

 **Nonaments** \- (Non-a-men-s) muggle, non-magical human

 **Nobilist** -(no-b-lee-st) general shapeshifters, can shapeshift into one animal at a time

 **Faarkugel** -(Far-sh-gel) A shapeshifter who can take between 2-5 physical characteristics of animals and create a new creature. A shapeshifter who can summon up more than one physical animal ability at a time.

 **please don't forget to rate and review. I hope I didn't mess up the personalities too much...**


	6. chapter 6

**What If**

Chapter 6: The Balance Keeper

 **Koomahana**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if you want the real stuff get off this site**

 **Okay, I'm super nervous about this story, its my first one for this universe. Please tell me about any inconsistencies or mistakes. I'm not that well versed in HP before year one.**

 **(12-7-2017; 1:48)I made some editing in the last scene of the chapter, I hope it explained any confusion that was left behind the first time. its in the first and last** **paragraphs. There's minor grammar edits in the rest of it.**

 **I hope you like it**

* * *

Narsisca was far from blind or oblivious, she knew that her elder sister was far from perfectly healed. Her body maybe down to only sticky goop and thick bandages on her belly but Bellatrix's mind was always someplace far away. As if she was lost in memories, unable to return to the reality that surrounded her. Kreature was constantly at her side, the whispering secrets that only the other knew. Whenever someone else enter the room they would fall silent, primarily leaving Kreature to watch whomever it was that interrupted them like a war hawk. Sometimes Narsisca would find Bellatrix sitting in her wheelchair, staring blankly out the window with a tea set next to her. On those days she would sit next to her beloved elder sister, the only one she had left, and drink tea silently. Sometimes the twins would amble into the room, curious about their silent mother. But no matter what encouragements Narcissa gave to the children, neither one dared to wander any closer than the doorway. They often just sat in the entrance, playing with their favorite toys and talking in their bewildering baby-talk.

It was as if the twins were frightens of Bellatrix.

No, that couldn't be, Narcissa refused to be live that her children were frightened of her sister. Entering the silent and cool room, Narsisca smiled at the dark form of Bellatrix. She was sitting in front of the window, staring out at the bleak storm rolling through their simple but vast lawn. Rain drops splattered the glass doors, reflecting back the pale and thin face of Bellatrix Black. At her side was Kreature, easily levitating hot brown liquid into a cup and presenting it to his favorite mistress. Narsisca used to feel jealous of Beatrix as a child but to be fair she had a reason. Bellatrix was the most beautiful woman of the black lineage, she was dubbed the princess of Slytherin, the queen of quidditch, the empress of Hogwarts, the right-hand of the dark lord, the heiress of the death eaters. She was as beautiful as a starless night sky, as cunning as a fox, as graceful as any spirit, she was Kreature's _favorite_. As a child Narsisca often tried to play nice with the elf, tried to gain his favor but in the end she couldn't compare to Bellatrix and her secretive smiles.

"Ms. Narsisca must be worried," Kreature's withered old voice woke Narsisca. She jerked at his voice and she very nearly spilt her tea on her evening gown. She set her cup aside, realizing it had had gone cold in her numb clasp and distracted thoughts.

"Yes, has she spoken today?" Narissica watched how the old elf turned, his back popping as he lifted his withered face up to stare into Bellatrix's blank expression. Despite the wrinkles and the shadowing of his eyes, Narsisca could see the sad parental love Kreature always showed when he thought no one was watching him watch Bellatrix.

"Not yet Ms. Narsisca," his withered hand reached up and patted Bellatrix's limp fingers resting soundly in her lap. "She likes the rain, it reminded her of that day…" Narsisca closed her eyes, she knew what day he meant. The day of the accident. The day a decrepit old man sought vengeance on the dark lord by destroying one of his academies and injuring the numerous students inside.

"Why would she want to _wither_ in that memory?" Narsisca asked with a frown, "that was a horrible day-"

"Cassidy," Bellatrix's voice was so soft Narsisca almost missed it. Instead she found herself staring wide-eyed and open mouthed at her softly smiling sister. It took Narcissa's mind only a fraction of a second to realize what her sister meant. Cassidy was old nickname for one of their aunts, Cassiopeia, she was a conceited old bent but she adored Bellatrix with a fierce passion she showed no one else. Bellatrix had already declared that her first born daughter would be named Cassiopeia, Cassady was a shorter version of that name.

"Oh Bella…" Narcissa's voice drifted off as she realized that her sister discovered her pregnancy the same day she had been forced to bury the child. She reached out and clasped her sister's thin hand, internally cringing at the feel of bones and tendons squishing together beneath her soft touch. Turning to Kreature, who remained staring up at Bellatrix as if he were completely entrapped with her presence, Narsisca tried to push back the wave of tears threatening her vision.

"Whose the father?" Narsisca asked and a moment later she wished she hadn't. Bellatrix jerked her hand back from Narsisca, her face comforting as tears welled up in her chocolate eyes. Kreature, Narsisca wasn't sure how to describe him, his withered and wrinkled face contorted into a look of fury that the blonde had never seen before. His brilliant yellow eyes flashed like embers in his wrinkled face and his sharp jagged teeth suddenly looked threatening and frightful as he spat out the answer like a curse.

"A bad man."

Narsisca felt her stomach clench, her blood suddenly ran cold and fingers trembled as she pulled back into her lap and beneath her long sleeves. She had never seen Kreature so angry before, even from that time when Sirius dropped a stink bomb in his bed and ran. There were plenty of 'bad men' in the world and certainly a few who frequented their house hold (typically in search of their master). But the way Kreature said, the venom in his voice, the hatred twisting his face, suddenly made it seem as if one man in particular stood out from the rest. She wondered what man with a heart black enough to make even Kreature snarl at him and yet he still managed to capture Bellatrix's attention. Narsisca knew her sister adored a specific type of male, the strong willed, cunning, intelligent type, but she wasn't exactly easily tricked. If Bellatrix knew someone was a threat to her family, even an indirect threat, then they wouldn't have a snowball's chance in hell of gaining her affection.

So that left Narcisca with the terrifying question of: Who is this 'bad' man?

"Is she safe?" Narsisca asked softly, "Will he come for her?"

"No she is not and yes he will," Kreature answered her, his shoulders slumped his gnarled fingers twisted in Bellatrix's black skirt. His thin yellow eyes swimming in unshed tears as he stared up into his favorite Mistress's shallow, thin, pale face; her expressive brown eyes dull and lifeless as she stared blindly out the window.

"Mama!" Narsisca jumped at the voice, twisting in her seat she looked behind her to see her twins standing in the doorway with big grins on their faces. She watched, in bewilderment at first and then amazement as the scene unfolded, as her twins each clasped each other's hands tightly and slowly took unsteady steps towards her. Her babies skipped the whole crawling and walking stage and went straight into running phase but now, when she was on the brink of tears for her sister, her twins were taking their very first _slow_ steps towards her. _Her_ their mother, not their father, but _her_ and they had the biggest most adorable grins on their faces as they approached. She swiftly spun out of her chair, approaching her children, three, four, five steps… then stopped and crouched low just for them.

"Come on baby, you can do it," Narsisca whispered, her smile wide as she held her hands out to her babies. Tears pricked the edges of her eyes again, nearly slipping down her cheeks as she watched her twins, hand-in-hand stumble towards her. "You can do it, come on…" Olivia looked back at Draco, a mischievous grin on her pixie-like face. Without warning she let go of his hand and dashed ahead, giggling loudly as she stumbled into Narsisca's skirts and went face-first into her mother's blouse. Draco plopped to his rear in startled bewilderment, his eyes tearing up as Olivia giggled back at him, snuggling in close to narsisca's neck and giving him him a triumphant smirk.

"Come on Draco, You too," Narsisca chuckled, she wrapped her left arm around Olivia and offered her son her right palm, smiling welcoming at him. Draco sniffed at her, giving a disgruntled pout at Olivia, he slowly dragged himself to his feet and just as slowly took his first steps on his own. Narsisca held her breath as Draco's right foot threatened to slip out from under him, he steadied himself quickly, a flash of panic on his face as he looked up at her.

"Come on Draco, You can do it," Narsisca encouraged with a gentle smile at him. Suddenly Olivia twisted in Narsisca's hold and threw one hand out to Draco, a big smile on her face.

"On Aco!" Olivia shouted with a giggle, "om Aco!" narsisca gave her daughter a bewildered look only to have her eyes widen as realization dawned on her. 'Aco' was 'Draco', that meant Olivia was mimicking Narsisca and encouraging her big brother to hurry towards them. The first tear slipped down her face unnoticed by Narsisca but it seemed to alarm Draco plenty, with a burst of of speed and a startled cry, Draco launched himself at Narsisca.

"Mama! Mama!" Draco wailed, wrapping his arms around Narsisca's throat and burying his face into her neck, soon enough Olivia was mimicking him.

"Mama! Mama!" Her children cried together, panic in their faces and tears threatening their silver and blue eyes.

"Shhh, baby, it's okay," Narsisca tightened her hold on her children, snuggling as close to them as she could. "Mama's here, it's okay. I've got you baby." Narsisca was unaware of how her sister watched them through the reflection of the rain soaked glass doors, silent tears rolling down her thin face as she watched. Bellatrix would continue to watch the family long after the rain stopped and long after the twins fell asleep in their mother's embrace.

…

* * *

…

She awoke to numbness, fog and ringing. She felt with a tingling sensation as her fingers twitched and her arms dragged against rough, cold stone. Her vision swam as she pulled herself up, looking blurrily about herself in the same manner an amnesiac might upon first waking. She saw three young black haired men at her feet, curled together and tangled in stone and limbs, at her left side a whimpering gray haired young man curled on his side. She looked about herself curiously, wondering briefly what happened. She discovered towering stone walls of ancient carvings harboring vines, flowers, with archways holding flitting birds and banisters supporting prowling felines. On the ground floor, sitting innocently beside each archway into the massive round building, were tall white-barked trees with thin pale branches and neon-green oval-shaped leaves. Slowly sound started to trickle back to her senses and she realized for the first time that a woman was crouched beside her, dark eyes wide and fine black hair surrounded her like ghostly wisps. She was dressed in a beautiful white gown decorated in elaborate diamond vines and flowers, gold clasps accented her curves and the ethereal flow of her appearance.

"Ms… otter… Mrs…" it took her a moment too long to realize the woman was speaking to her and she tried to focus on her words. "Mrs. Potter!" The woman's voice was streaked with panic, her thin fingers gripping her shoulder in an almost painful hold. "Are you well? Do you feel pain anywhere?"

"I… I…" she stuttered, her brows pinching as she thought about her body. She didn't feel any pain, she lifted her hands slowly, looking at them cautiously before patting her body down slowly, she didn't feel any pain. "I...I don't know," she couldn't be sure, she didn't feel pain but that could be adrenaline pumping her senses so she could act without resistance from her physical limitations. The woman quickly examined her on her own, her thin claw-like fingers darting across her body like kitten-claws.

"You appear to be unharmed," The woman murmured, her brows pinching in confusion before she hurried to check on the men surrounding her confused counterpart. The men groaned and coughed, their voices blurred and hoars as they slowly sturred; a sudden thought had the woman realizing that her arms were unusually empty. Blinking slowly, she looked around herself, wondering why her she was missing a weight in her arms that should've still been with her. The sound of grumbling, murmuring, purring, giggling sounded to her far right and she looked towards the new sound wondering who could be giggling at a such a time as this. On the other side of the circular courtyard she found a large towering creature with a feline face and great towering antlers. Its front feet were clawed like a bird's, its back feet hooves, its body thick and bulky like a lion, its tail thin and strong as it dangled its fury tip over a tiny round form of pale blue. She originally wanted to cringe back from the strange muscular creature, not knowing what to do about it but feeling only terror at its appearance. But the sight of the tiny pale form, giggling loudly as it reached up for the furry tail of creature.

"Harry!" She gasped, sudden memory burst forth and she couldn't possibly fathomed how _or why_ she managed to forget about her nearly year old baby boy. The thought alone struck a hot-knife through her belly and ripped all her insides out to lay across the cool ground mockingly. She stumbled to her feet, wanting to rush towards her son and pull him back before the creature hurt him. The creature looked up, great haunting yellow eyes peered curiously at her. She stopped moving forward long before the stranger in black wrapped his arms around her, there was something… _human_ about that creature's eyes. Sad and mournful, full of unshed tears and a lifetime of regret. As if the creature had lived for so long it could only mourn its past with all the questions of what it should have done.

"It's almost time," she looked towards the man restraining her, eyes wide as his own filled with unshed tears. She sudden realized what was happening, suddenly remembered what the woman had said all those days ago, all the mournful looks and soft whispers. All of sudden, like a flash of lightning striking her chilling her soul, she realized what it all meant for Mitra the king of vampires. He raised the strange creature, taught it all he knew, watched it grow and have its own young, watched it no in the lose of its mate but stubbornly chose to remain living, had spent _centuries_ with it. This man, a king of the night, had raised a child he wished to call his own and now he was forced to watch as his child slowly faded from this world.

"lover," Mitra smiled broken at his wife, gently letting his queen take hold of the young mother.

"It won't be long now," Mitra murmured, "keep a good hold on her lover o'mine." he released the woman and approached the giggling child, crouching lowly he stared into the creature's haunting golden eyes. "Is it now my friend?" The strange creature blinked slowly before pulling itself upright, sitting as regally as any noble king. Its tail slipped around its massive talons, its wide face looked toward the sapphire sky and its fur lit up in golden strands of sunlight. Starting from the very inside to reaching out to the furthest ends of his smooth mane, brilliant golden strings of light slowly round their way around every hair and cell. Little harry watched in fascination, his bright pale eyes widening like the smile stretching across his face. He waved his hands up to the creature, giggling shrilly as it breathed a puff of warm air down on him, amusement shining in it's brilliant glowing eyes. A fierce torrent of wind sprung around the creature, caressing its fur and hugging the toddler affectionately. Another breath from the creature and it began to crumble in the wind like glowing rocks caught in a tornado.

"Uh-huh! Kitty! My kitty!" Harry's toddler voice cracked in the torrent of wind, the creature once more smiled down on him before the final ounces it burst apart into glittering magical essence. He watched helplessly as the creature's true form came into formation before him. A kind looking young man with soft sandy blonde hair, amused bright hazel eyes, smooth caramel skin, and dressed in comfortable robes of crimson and gold. Beside him leaves and petals took on the formation of a young girl. She had long dark hair, a soft smile and dancing leaf-green eyes.

" _About time love,"_ the girl murmured as she took the man's hand, great wings sprouting from her back and lifting her to eye-level with the young man. " _Now we can stand side-by-side…"_

" _Can you forgive me lover o'mine_?" The man asked, one hand rising to cup her smooth cheek. " _I sought only to protect you but…_ "

" _Not all is lost_ _love,_ " the girl whispered, her wings wrapping around them protectively. " _I know a little girl who wants to meet her mom._ " The man chuckled, tears dropping from his eyes. Without warning his feet lifted from the earth, the girl's power lifting them away from the cold solid world of the living.

"Kitty!" Harry shouted, tears dropping down his face as he threw his hands put to his friend. "My kitty!" The young man and girl looked down on him before giving him bright blinding smiles.

" _You can meet us again, little prince_ ," the girl giggled at him as she butted her head against the man.

" _Have no fear prince, we'll meet again_." The young man smiled at Harry

"Kitty!" Harry cried out, fear gripping him as the two started to disappear from him.

" _See here?_ " Their voices rang together, " _this is our next life. Remember it well prince, for you are the key who frees us._ " Before him the two disappeared, replaced by two new images of equal importance. They appeared as reflections, one a brilliant sunlight-gold and the other the perfect reflection of moonlight-silver. The figures were close, close enough to be two halves of a hole; perfect reflection of the other. But there was something between them, a distinct line that differed the two figures and this line was what hurt them most.

He needed to find them, find them and bring them together again.

By the time the wind disappeared, Harry was left alone in a patch of swirled grass and silence. Behind him he heard a startled shout and before he knew it, a warm embrace engulfed him and he caught his attention locked on warm crimson hair.

"Mama!" Harry laughed as he threw his arms around his red haired mother, giggling loudly as she smothered in kisses and tight hugs. A low soft voice grabbed his attention and Harry looked towards the speaker curiously. Cole black eyes greeted him, old and warm like ancient embers and comforting hugs. Smiling and waving at the stranger, Harry didn't feel the least bit bothered when he felt something press against his mind. He giggled and tugged on his mother's hair, remembering the scene from moments before. His mother pulled him away from the stranger with the kind dark eyes and the movement made Harry very tired. Yawning loudly he snuggled into his mother's embrace and let sleep claim him.

…

* * *

…

Draco woke to a strange sound, he pushed himself up and looked around his playroom. He must've nodded off with his sister while play but where was she? She never went far without him. He could see the strange bed his mother sometimes slept in but it was empty of her person. Looking towards the doors he found them closed, that wasn't a place where his sister went. Blinking and beginning to grow panicked, Draco looked in the other direction but still nothing, the rest of his pen was empty and his sister couldn't be found. A strangled whimper filled the room, Draco pushed himself to his feet, using the net of the pen to keep himself steady as he looked around anxiously. There, towards the front of the room, beyond the net of their pen, he could see a ghostly figure standing at the glass doors. It was small like him, dressed in a the same white gown with the same white hair and he could just barely make out a brown bear in the ghost's hand.

"Oia," Draco whimpered out as he stumbled to the further edge of the playpen, pressing against net of the pen with both hands as he stared at his sister. "Oia 'om 'ack," Draco whispered, staring intently at his sister's back but she didn't budge from her place at the glass doors. "Oia," Draco hissed, his fear hitching when she still refused to move from her place. Looking about worriedly, Draco saw one of their chairs and pressed both hands towards it. Thinking with all his might and wishing with all his heart, Draco pulled the chair towards him until he could feel its hard curves through the wall of the pen. Nodding in satisfaction, Draco moved about his pen, pulling and dragging several toys to the corner of the pen. Once he had enough height and leverage built up he climbed the stack of toys, grunting out for his sister every time he slipped and almost fell back into the pen. When he finally reached the edge and carefully swung himself up and one of his legs soon followed his head; then he suddenly found himself on the floor staring up at the ceiling and wondering what happened. Coughing and resisting the urge to start crying, Draco pushed himself onto his hands and knees, looking up for his sister's location. She still hadn't moved from her place at the glass doors. Sniffing and beginning to feel agitated with his sister's lack of attention, Draco unsteadily pushed himself onto his feet and walked slowly towards his sister. When he reached her at the glass doors, he saw through the reflection that each of her blue-eyes had a bright golden stripe.

"Draco, Olivia!" Draco gasped and snapped around, wide-eyed and startled he stared at his mother who approached them swiftly. Olivia blinked slowly before looking up at their mother and smiling like nothing was wrong. "You two are supposed to be in bed," their mother said as she crouched to their level and scooped them up in both of her arms. Draco giggled at the swaying feeling of being lifted, Olivia soon mimicked him, giggling excitedly as their mother retreated from the glass doors. But instead of placing them back into the playpen like both twins thought, their mother moved to the strange bed she sometimes slept on and sat down, leaning against the side heavily so the both could lay on her chest.

"Mama!" Olivia giggled, reaching up and tugging on their mother's star-pale locks. Draco giggled and tugged at a lock too, pulling it over to sit on Olivia's head. The girl looked completely bewildered as their mother's soft locks slipped from her head like a veil, revealing Olivia's bewildered expression. Draco laughed at his sister's face and tried to do it again but this time Olivia beat him too it and he found himself sneezing his mother's hair out of his own face. Olivia giggled at him, her hands rising to hide her smile; Draco mimicked her quickly, glad she was back to herself and acknowledging him again.

"Oh my babies," their mother whimpered and suddenly she was clutching them, holding them tightly to her chest as drops of water slipped out of her eyes. Feeling alarmed that she might be in pain, after all water only leaked from their eyes if they were hurt, both twins tried to untangle themselves from their mother's freed-locks. Draco patted at his mother's face, trying to catch the tears before they fell on him. Olivia was whimpering, calling out to their mother as a wave of her own tears threatened to consume her. Draco was already fighting off the urge to cry too, if Olivia started crying then he wouldn't be able to hold it back anymore longer.

"I wish you would be able to remember Aunty," their mother whispered, rubbing her cheeks against their heads as her arms tightened around them. "I wish Bella could've held you one last time… I wish Bella didn't leave us…" Draco was confused, he hasn't seen his aunt in some time, he was admittedly starting to worry about her lack of presence. Especially since Aunty's place at his mother's side was taken by that strange black-lady who always floated from one room to the next.

"Ashy?" Olivia asked softly, her question made their mother smile despite the tears still rolling down her cheeks.

"Aunty had to go away for a while," their mother said, her smile trembling as answered Olivia. "She… she had to go meet grandma."

"Welee?" Draco asked, blinking up at his mother, "air 'at?"

"...Some place very far away," their mother answered. She looked broken with those soft words, the image of his broken looking mother would continue to haunt Draco as time passed. As that strange night where he found his sister and then his mother weeped for her own lost sister, this memory would never leave Draco.

…

* * *

…

Lucius entered the room slowly, the feeling of walking through water hit him as clearly as if he jumped into a pool. The only problem was that atmosphere was only heavy because the scent of death hung as thick as smog and the darkness of the night seemed ominous and dangerous for the first time in his life. The room was large and dark, a vanity sat unused next to the glass door leading to the balcony, a walk-in closet sat next to the dressing room to the right and of course the four-post king size victorian bed sitting against one wall to his left. Approaching the bed he caught sight of the oldest known house-elf sitting on a chair, eyes foggy with sleep but refusing to nod off incase his mistress called for him. He sat, alone and undoubtedly cold, beside the bed, watching for any sign of life from his mistress. Still, long after Narsisca had cried hysterically over their twins, long after the other elf's confirmed their suspicions, _still_ Kreature sat alone beside Bellatrix's bed. Lucius stopped beside the ancient-elf, staring down on him with pity in his silver eyes and heavy weight sagging his broad shoulders.

"She's only sleeping Mr. Lucius," Kreature's thick voice murmured. "She'll wake when she's ready. She always does."

"She's gone," Lucius replied softly. "Bellatrix won't be waking any time soon…" Kreature's gnarled fingers tightened on his cane, his yellow eyes locked on Bellatrix like a lifeline. Sighing Lucius looked at his sister-in-law, wondering if he could see what the old elf saw. For once in the past four months, Bellatrix actually looked restful, like she was finally at peace with the war that was raging inside of her. Her soft black tresses sat around her head in a pillow of bouncy curls, giving her the appearance that she was peeking out of a dark cloud pear out at the rest of the world curiously. Her smooth face still remained gaunt as he remembered it being the previous evening but there was a fullness to her cheeks that suggested that she might've been on the road to recovery. Her thin fingers were entwined together on her belly, still bony and knobby, indicating that she had lost perhaps too much weight during recovery. Even with a wreath of black curls, gaunt cheeks, bony fingers, a ghostly complexion, a skeleton-figure that appeared even smaller with her thick duvets covering her… despite this, she appeared at peace…

"Kreature," Lucius murmured, looking back at the old elf. "She's gone…. Off to be with her mother and child…"

"No," Kreature's voice was thick, a withered old as dust voice that held unimaginable sorrows. "Mistress Bellatrix… she still lives. I _know_ she's only sleeping."

"Kreature," Lucius started

"She's sleeping," his voice broke, his head bowed over his gnarled fingers, "She'll wake up… when she's ready…"

"...Stupid house-elf," Lucius sighed, unable to put any venom or hate into his words. "Your mistress is dead. Best to serve Narsisca now. She'll need all the help she can get with the twins."

"But Mistress Bellatrix," Kreature croaked, "She's only sleeping… don't take her, please don't take her…"

"It must be done Kreature," Lucius murmured, behind him he heard the doors open once more. Undoubtedly it would be the Auras coming to claim the body but he wasn't ready yet to release Bellatrix yet, he held a hand out to stop them from moving any further. "Kreature… Bellatrix killed herself with poison-"

"No!" kreature snapped, his body shaking

"If we don't do anything soon her body will begin to rout"

"SHe's only sleeping!" Kreature cried, "She'll wake up when she's ready!"

"Once her body decomposes the rest of the family will be in danger!" Lucius snapped, "Do you want my son and daughter to die?!" Kreature's head snapped up, thick fat tears stained his golden eyes and soaked his withered face. "Bellatrix's body contains a lethal poison. We have to burn her body _now_ or the poison will come out during decomposition and destroy everything she's ever loved. Do you want to make her cry with the knowledge that she killed her family?"

"Bellatrix would never!" Kreature shouted, fury and anguish cracking his voice, "She's only sleeping-"

"Bellatrix Black is DEAD!" Lucius roared, finally at his wits end. "Quite being difficult and release her body! NOW!" Kreature trembled in his seat, fresh tears rolling down his cheeks, his gnarled fingers shaking as he stared heart-brokenly up at Lucius.

"She's sleeping," Kreature sounded so broken with those words. "She'll wake...when she's ready." Sighing heavily, Lucius looked away from the old elf, his shoulders sagging.

"Dobby,"

Kreature had no time to react before the younger elf appeared and with a sound 'crack' knocked the old elf out faster then any argument could've gotten them. Behind him the Auras started moving slowly, approaching the bed with caution, watching how the younger elf picked up Kreature and swiftly teleported the both of them out of the room. Sighing Lucius turned towards the four-poster bed, cautiously he waved his wand towards the middle space of the bed, he was met with golden sparks denoting a protective barrier.

"Interesting how you can't control one house Elf," Lucius suppressed the urge to groan as he turned to look at the man standing behind him. Rodolphus Lestrange was leaning against the nearest post, smug smirk in place, dark eyes glistening in amusement.

"Kreature is Bellatrix's House-elf, as such he is bound to _her_ not me." Lucius explained. "Dobby is _my_ house elf, hence why he obeys _me_."

"Never thought I'd get the _great honor_ of being in _Lucius Malfoy's_ manor." Rodolphus said as he exasperatedly looked around the room, as if he hadn't heard a word from Lucius.

"If I had my way you'd never know its location," Lucius replied with a tight smile. "Do your job and leave."

"Damn Rodolphus," one of the other Aura's chuckled as he rounded the other side of the bed, his wand tapping against the barrier curiously. "Don't what you did to piss off the Malfoys but you'd better learn to back up. Lucius might sick his wife on you." the man stopped to give an amused grin at Rodolphus, completely unconcerned with the glare given to him. "Again, that is. Didn't you try dueling Narsisca once? How badly did you lose again?"

"Shut your mouth Avery," Rodolphus snarled. The other man rolled his sky-blue eyes, unconcerned for the vengeance that Rodolphus was undoubtedly already plotting.

"If you bothered to focus at all, you'd know this is a house-Elf shield spell." 'Avery' replied with a dull tone of voice as he sheathed his wand and crossed his arms. "In other words, only an house-Elf can undo it." He gave Lucius a pointed look. "Call _your_ house Elf Mr. Malfoy. I doubt any of ours will make it through your security wards." Lucius nodded in agreement before turning to look behind himself where he knew the perfect Elf for the job was hiding.

"Linky, are you ready?" Lucius asked, he watched as the female elf shimmered into existence by the dresser. The small elf held her back straight and her head high, her thin hazel eyes snapped to examine the strangers in the room before resting resolutely on Lucius. "I need you to break this shield. Can you do it?" Linky ambled forward, jumping up onto the seat Kreature once sat on and gently touched a finger against the shield.

"Kreature is oldest known Elf," Linky said as she shook her head and looked back up at Lucius. "Great magic comes with age for Elfs. Kreature Oldest of all. What Kreature casts, only Kreature removes."

"Is there anything _you_ can do?" Lucius asked, out of all the house-elf's, Linky was the only one he was reluctant in treating badly. She was great healer and not everyone had a house-elf-healer, beside that she could always keep his children in line _and_ she could tell them apart.

"Linky can adjust spell," Linky answered with a shrug. "No promise on working."

"We need to remove Bellatrix's body before the poison she drank seeps into the air," Lucius explained to her. "That poison is very deadly and if gets air-born the twins could get sick and die." Linky straightened with the information, her usually narrowed eyes widened comically before she nodded enthusiastically.

"Linky shrink shield to Mis. Bellatrix," Linky said as she held her hands out to either side of herself and touching the protective shield surrounding Bellatrix. "Take a moment and much strength but Linky keep twins safe." as it turned out, it took Linky half an hour to adjust the protective shield to shrink around Bellatrix's body and nothing else. By the end of it, Linky fainted from exhaustion and Lucius was forced to levitate Bellatrix's body onto a nearby stretcher to be wheeled out of the room.

"I want you guys to at least try to burn her body before the poison becomes air-born," Lucius ordered as he followed the Auras out of the room. "Make sure her ashes and bones are placed in the specified urn I instructed your-"

"That you instructed our mortician, yes we know Mr. Malfoy." Avery sighed heavily, clearly fed up with the constant remindings from the blonde man. "We'll run the few tests we can but from there it'll be all as you wish it to be." Before the Auras could take Bellatrix's body too far, Lucius lifted his wand and a silent spell had the eternally slumbering woman's body covered in a plane white sheet. Much to his frustration the protective shield sparked against the fabric, light up the inside and revealing the feminine figure beneath the sheet. Following the Auras to the ground floor, Lucius was surprised to find his wife standing in the fourier with their master standing in front of her. The dark lord was dressed in a long dark cloak that was still dripping from the rain outside, his head rose and his light brown eyes landed instantly on the white cloaked object held up between Avery and another Aura. Bitting his lip, Lucius cast a light-dampening spell on the clock and watched with a bundle of nervous as the glowing sparks dimmed and Bellatrix's body became shadowed by the white cloth.

"I just heard the news Lucius," Tom murmured, nodding his head as the Auras stopped beside him on the way out. "My condolences to you and your family." Lucius nodded his head in silent thanks, he wanted to say the same for his master but knew to hold his tongue. Especially in front of Rodolphus, who was looking almost eager as his dark eyes darted between Tom and Lucius expectantly. Like a puppy looking for a dropped treat that no one wanted to give him intentionally.

"Rodolphus?" Narsisca's voice was whisper soft as her wiry blue eyes locked on the dark-haired man. "What are you doing here? I recall sending for Auras not fellow Death Eaters." with that Tom's attention snapped onto Rodolphus as if realizing he was there for the first time his brown eyes narrowed into slits.

"I do recall sending you on leave," Tom murmured lowly. "What ever happened to spending time with your brother and mother?"

"My mother is as daft as any century old hag can be," Rodolphus shrugged carelessly. "Rabastan has his hands full of his new wife. I'm not about to intrude on _that_ union."

"...didn't you request this week off _specifically_?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow. Rodolphus froze, much in the same way a dear might with sudden light shined on it. Lucius smirked as Rodolphus realized his mistake and knew that the Dark Lord had the perfect excuse to punish him. The only downside was that Rodolphus would only get about a week's worth punishment in the form of paperwork and temporary desk-jobs. It wouldn't teach him anything but he would remain in their master's watchful eye. Whatever plans Rodolphus had would have to be put on hold or else his little schemes could rear up end him before the Dark Lord's temper snapped.

"You will return to your office _at once_ and await further instructions," Tom ordered Rodolphus coldly. The man smiled stiffly before bowing and walking out of the manner. Tom waited, and held back the Auras while he was at it, until he was sure Rodolphus was at the apparition point and had promptly left as instructed. Snapping around to glare pointedly at Avery, it went unsaid that disobedience on the next order was not to be tolerated.

"You're in charge of Mrs. Bellatrix Black, Mr. Avery." Tom instructed, "You are to report directly to me and work only with Lucius, Bulstrode and Macmillan." He gave a very pointed look at Avery, "Rodolphus is to remain _away from_ Bellatrix and anything that might regard her."

"Yes sir," Avery answered, there was only a slight pull at his brow to relay his confusion at the command but of course Mr. Avery wasn't dumb enough to question their master about it. Especially out in the open in front of others.

…

* * *

…

Mitra walked into the guest room with Shushila at his side, a sad smile on his face as he watched the three brothers jump to their feet. He nodded approvingly at them before turning his attention to the Potters, his sad smile never falling even as Lily gently pulled her son into her arms and tucked herself behind James. It had been several days since the funeral of Drew Windred Fairclough and the child they had used as a medium for the old creature showed now signs of inheriting his power. There appeared to be no physical changes to Harry's body but it was still possible for him to be a Nobilist or Faarkugel in the future, but if that was the case then his parents could handle raising him just fine on their own. It took Mitra some hours of reassuring the couple the previous day of their child's very much human status but they were aware of the possibility of that changing. Now, nearly a month after their arrival in the castle, Mitra and Shulia were ready to release the group of friends but there was something they needed the couple to see before they left on their great journey.

"You're permitted to leave now," Shulia addressed them first on that drewery morning. "We got what we needed and our favored friend is now resting eternally in peace. You are permitted to visit his grave if you wish too."

"No offence meant ma'am but, no thank you." The youngest brother replied first, before his short tempered elder brother could reply with the sarcastic wit of any trixster. "We'd much rather get back to our friends, it's been by far too long."

"As you wish," Mitra replied, nodding in acceptance towards the three brothers. "Before we send you on your way, I would like you all to meet someone. Come." He snapped around and, with Shulia on his arm, sauntered out of the room with the grace of any parent about to bury their first born. Lily gently touched James's arm and shared a look with the brothers before following the Vampires out of the room. The group of friends noticed how the morning was a dreadful overcast sky, a dreary depressing morning, and so said nothing when the master and mistress of Mythisious castle walked out into the open morning air. At the edge of the yard, close to the gates, were several black robed men all pacing back and forth and watching the sky like wiry soldiers expecting bombs to land on them any moment. Mitra stopped to speak one of the men in soft low tones, a foreign language slipped between them, understood only by the other present vampires.

"Prepare children," Sushila said as she turned to look at them. "I'm afraid you're not to know the location of our home. We'll take you back the city in Berlin, you'll need to be patient."

"We're ready," Mitra called out as the gates opened. The friends were given no time to register his words before they were wrapped in strong arms and rushing through dingy gray light and frigidly cold mist. The Vampires stopped several times, allowing the humans they were carrying to breathe before continuing on in a blind dash. They reached the city edge for a quick breath before dashing forward again, the vampires flipped and jumped between the buildings like ghostly dancers searching for escape from gravity to join the joyously singing birds high over head. Their third stop for air revealed several towering buildings all adjusted to fit hundreds of thousands of people to look down on a single platform.

There were five other towering buildings, their sides split wide open to reveal the inside floors and the magically adjusted levels of each building. Each floor was adjusted into various slopes and steps down to give those who filled sloped platforms room to look down on the main floor where a large stone slab sat. there was nothing graceful or pretty about the half-assed cutting and twisting of the buildings to allow the occupants viewing of the ground floor. It was all done crudely and without concern for the health of those who were forced to stand unprotected by the weather. High overhead there was no roof, the buildings seemed to twist back as if to give room for a great monstrous creature to land and snuggle in for a long nap. A blistering cold wind filled the cold stone room and the occupants shivered in unison, realizing that no one had bothered to make an effort for comfort. It did appear as if the only thing the horrible-architectes made an effort at was the way sound would bounce from the ground level to the highest floors. Everything seemed to twist and curve in a crude disgusting fashion towards the center slab on the ground floor.

"What's going on? Why is she down there?" James asked briskly, panic made his eyes widen as he stared down at the ground level. Lily and the others followed his line of sight and responded in kind to their various forms of outrage and fury at the image presented to them.

Tied by her throat in the center of the platform was a middle aged woman with long mousy-brown curls, all pulled up into a ratty-bun on the top of her head. Her black leather corset kept her back straight even as she kneeled on the cold stone platform with her bony hands resting in her lap. Her clothes were simple, a dark navy blue dress ripped and torn, covered in a multitude of different colored patches. She had a generous looking bust and a small waste that appeared even smaller with her corset tied with the three different straps used to keep it closed. Her black leather corset seemed to be the only thing keeping her dress in one piece while at the same time declaring her profession rather loudly. Her sleeves ended as shreds just shy of her elbows, revealing a large black tattoo of lines and slashes on her left forearm. She wore a torn black thread cloves, stockings with more holes than actual thread and old leather heels that surely must've hurt her feet with every step she once took. Sitting around her throat was a metallic clasp, a thick metal chain sprouted off to hook into a thick stone post a few feet away.

It was clear this woman was being sentenced to death and yet she didn't look resigned, frightened or even defeated. She looked like a woman ready for the war front, ready to defy the odds, ready to prove the world wrong. Her face was thin and gaunt but there was a determined set to her jaw, her eyes were closed in peaceful acceptance, a ready tilt to her head as she focused on her hearing on her surroundings. She knew she was going to die but she didn't seem to be afraid, as if she knew it was something inevitable and yet she still retained that look of defiance.

Like a soldier waiting patiently

"What's going on?" Lily asked, her arms tightening around Harry who remained slumbering on her hip. Sushila was closest to her and smoothly slipped her hand into the red heads, a fine trembling sat in her fingers but her voice was firm as she spoke.

"She is being sentenced to death," Sushila answered. "She has defied the Wizengamot for the last time."

"Silence, it's starting," Mitra hissed, he crossed his arms and leaned against the open window, staring down with dark eyes on the woman. The friends gathered together on the edge of the platform they stood on, watching how the other platforms surrounding the woman's lowly filled with hundreds of slowly ambling people. They were dressed in rags and hand-me-downs, huddling in groups of family and friends, well trusted people as they each surrounded the woman like tortured souls of the netherrealm.

"Nonament," one of the vampires at the edge of the platform murmured, looking sadly down on a huddled group of people just below them. The rag-tag people filling the platforms around the woman were muggles, people who were now too poor to afford even proper jackets for the constant cold of their beloved country.

"I found one of her elder ones. She's come to witness." another vampire whispered, the young man stood beside James but clueless of his movements. Mitra nodded and the vampire quickly disappeared to approach the hidden child he spoke of. Lily could do nothing but watch the masses, wondering if she would see the child the vampire had spoken of but knew her sight wasn't as keen as the older mans.

"There's nothing we can do," Sushila whispered to Lily, her dark eyes looking like midnight waters as she watched several black robed wizards strut forward. The wizards marched forward like kings about to sentence an unruly insect to death and for them, that was precisely what they were doing. The head wizard spoke dully, as if he didn't care for an answer from the poor-disheveled woman kneeling before him.

"Will the accused rise and state her name?" Sushila translated quickly, knowing the group couldn't understand german. In answer the woman opened her eyes and in one smooth elegant movement she was on her feet, her straight back never bending as she rose to her feet. Her legs straightened and with the movement her knees popped and her ankles cracked, she stood tall and thin like a willow spirit. Even in rags, bruises and dishevelment, the woman appeared graceful like a queen, ethereal like a spirit, determined like a soldier. The woman began to speak, her voice soft and smooth like velvet, her words simple and calming, and while she spoke in a foreign tongue, her meaning was clear even to the english friends witnessing her last moment.

Once more Sushila translated for their benefit.

" _I am a proud German woman, born and raised here in Berlin. I was given the honored name Fiammetta Stark. I am a mother of ten. Ten children I have never seen, all because you chose to steal them from me before I could even hold them. I couldn't even name them. My children, my sons and daughters…. I pray they learn of your treatery and the hatred you've spread like a disease across our homeland. And I pray that someday you'll stand before the army of children you've stolen from us and regret the day you stook them. For on that day you'll stand alone in the snow, remembering these words I'm giving you and regretting the choice you made_."

The wizard scoffed and raised his thin dark waned high, calling forth a black wisp from the high gray clouds. The woman looked up and smiled, content, at peace, unconcerned… she looked back down at the wizard and smirked. Like a woman with the upper hand, like a shark seeing easy prey, like a wolf eyeing a lone babe, like a Slytherin who won a bet.

" _Come and summon your dark spirits, bring forth your dementors and half souled shifters. I am not afraid, nor will I ever be. I love and adore my children, all_ _fourteen_ _of them!"_

The dementors swooped down with eager abandon, the wizards shouted in fury, the woman laughed as her soul was taken. But before her soul could be stolen, shattered into an eternal agony of a dementor's belly, a hundred green lights filled the arena; raining down on the woman like emerald stars. The muggleborns scattered, disappearing into the screaming panic of the muggles as the purebloods suddenly roared out in uncontrolled fury and the dementors suddenly aimed for the platforms surrounding the woman. Lily gasped and jumped back from the edge, turning her back on the dementor who lunged for them. But when the feeling of despair didn't consume her and her child didn't wake in terrified hysteria, Lily looked back at the gaping hole in the wall. Covering the platform protectively was a glittering white magical shield, the dementor roared and moved on, seeking an entrance to steal another soul. Rising back to her feet, Lily returned to Sushila's side, watching in bewilderment and awe as the nightmarish creatures rebounded off the platforms that surrounded the tied down woman.

"As if the Wizards of Berlin would be so foolish as to let an army of Dementors into the city unchecked," Mitra smirked humorlessly at the stone platform far below them. "There's a shield protecting us from the dementors but there's nothing to protect those below from the purebloods now on a leomages hunt."

"Ah what hunt?" the elder black haired brother asked curiously.

"Ah right, uh… a muggleborn hunt?" Mitra answered slowly, considering his words carefully before remembering the terminologies used in present day. The boys made understanding sounds of their own, James tucked Lily in close to himself and double checked Harry's physical status before pressing a kiss to her temple. Mitra took his wife's hand and gently tugged her into his side, looking down at the body of the woman lying on the stone slab far below them.

"She's free Sushila, she's free." Mitra whispered to her. "They didn't get her soul, she'll be born again...someday."

"Those wizards," Lily murmured, looking at the ancient couple with wide eyes. "They...they killed her…."

"It was the only way to save her soul," Mitra explained. "If the Dementors were to steal her soul she'd never be reborn. There would be no saving her from the torture of a dementor's belly. She'd be cursed to an agonizing existence until the end of time. They may have cursed themselves, may have split their own souls but her's? She'll be free to be reborn again and with this intention the wizards who chose to free her by killing her will also be given a second chance at life again. This is how the killing curse works. It only shatters the soul's who kill for the fun of it, not those full of pain and regret for the choice they are forced to make."

"Master Mitra, the girl." the group turned to look at the vampire who appeared in the back of the room. Moving gently he set the child on her feet and stepped aside, allowing the girl's hood to slip down to reveal her young face. She could pass as her mother's twin, even if she was cradling a tiny baby in her arms and looking as if she was on the verge of tears. She turned to Mitra and Shusulia, her lips trembling as she spoke to them, seemingly begging them for something.

"A brave flame indeed," Mitra murmured with a fond smile. In an instant Sushila was wrapping her arms around the girl and whispering in her ear, leaving her husband to turn to the friends. "This is Nina Stark, she is one of Fiammetta Stark's elder children. She is also Sushila's descendant, hence why we are so protective of this particular family."

"Protective? You let that woman die," James hissed at him

"There was nothing else for us to do," Mitra shrugged. "If we showed ourselfs now than the wiccans and shifters in the city would have every right to hunt us down. Then all the children we've been hiding would be exposed and one of two things would happen to them: Either they died pointlessly or they become someone's newest toy."

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, her voice cracking

"Didn't you know? All muggleborns are becoming slaves to purebloods or being executed for existing in the first place."

* * *

 **Animagus-** _(ah-knee-mage-us) An Animagus is a witch or wizard with the rare ability to transform into a particular animal at will._

 **Calygreyhounds-** _a king or queen of the shapeshifters, holds the physical characteristics of eight different animals_

 **Faarkugel-** _(Far-sh-gel) A shapeshifter who can take between 2-5 physical characteristics of animals and create a new creature. A shapeshifter who can summon up more than one physical animal ability at a time._

 **Nobilist-** _(no-b-lee-st) general shapeshifters, can shapeshift into one animal at a time_

 **Leomages-** _(Leo-mage-es) a muggleborn witch or wizard_

 **Nonaments-** _(Non-a-men-s) muggle, non-magical human_


	7. Chapter 7

**What If**

Chapter 7: Schemes used to run away

 **Koomahana**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if you want the real stuff get off this site**

 **Okay, I'm super nervous about this story, its my first one for this universe. Please tell me about any inconsistencies or mistakes. I'm not that well versed in HP before year one.**

 **I did some editing in the previous chapter to clear up any confusion that was brought up.**

 **I hope you like it**

* * *

Deep darkness, with the shadow of a second darkness, a black void full of various other shades of black circled around her like a dizzying labyrinth of black on black. Tight confines; every movement was met with a solid wall, every breath pushed back against her face in a mockery of sweetened tea. A small, tight, suffocating box; that's what she was in. A godforsaken box. Trying to even her breaths revealed nothing but musky soil and her favorite perfume. Stretching her stiff fingers, she could hear the snap and pop, she felt the smooth wood of her wand. Sighing in relief she gripped it tightly, forcefully calming her breathing, she let her left hand wind up from her belly to grip at the pendant at her throat.

Now she had to wait for the signal before she dared to apparate.

…

* * *

…

 _To the north where the mornings were bathed by thick mists and kissed by neon strawberry-pink lights. Where the forest was bright with life and light, where the mountain appeared to be the only dark thing in the vast valley. Between the large town of Pembroke, which sat on the eastern village, and the port town Avlum and resting on the present edge of Thundermist Trail (a long sprawling mountain range), sitting at the base of a particular mountain named Grannus, was a simple little stone village appearing as if it still lived in the ancient times. This village was named Malinurena. Its people were kind, generous and with simple routines that started before the dawn and didn't end until after twilight. They often dressed in tunics and simple flowing robes, men and women both wore the simple design of corsets that held their long flowing tops in one place. A multitude of layers was always welcomed in their region and the assortment of brilliant glittering colors never went unmissed._

 _To their east a cool lake which housed enough fish to feed their people until winter came to freeze its surface, with it came the abundance of animal life that also provided food and other necessities. To their west a multitude of dips and rivets in the mountain side provided the flowing mountain river various places to deposit its cool waters. At these small pools of cool water were also deep rivers of magma, whose blistering warmth rose through stone and root to warm the cool waters of the river. At these pools of warm water were, conveniently enough, an enormous cavern of caves and rivers that all connected together deep beneath the surface of the earth. In these deep dark depths were glittering star-kissed rocks and bioluminescent insects that flit and flittered about like careless spirits of positivity. High over the warmest pools, were the heat rose from the depths of the earth to fill the cavern roof with drops of glittering warm water that collected along the rough stone ceiling, looking like millions winking stars._

 _Here on the warm, wet stone ceiling were millions of bioluminescent insects, crawling like caterpillars, that collected the warm glittering drops of water and consuming them. These clear but glowing worms of the cavern produced a thick wet bead-like string of glowing goop that dangled from the ceiling like enchanted bead-strings. In these deep caverns, where sunlight dared not touch, where moonlight could not shine but where the deep depths mimicked the enchanting midnight sky so perfectly, was were the people of Malinurena went to gather supplies. More specifically, the women of the village entered the dark depths dressed in pristine white robes and sang as they entered deeper and deeper into the warm depths of the mountain side. Their task was simple: they sang, brushed their hair, washed their bodies, and waited for the glowing bead-strings to slip down from the cavern roof to surround them in enchanting thumb-sized stars. The women would brush their and place the stray strands into the warm pool where the warm mists rose to the ceiling high overhead, taking the stray strands of hair with it to the crawling worms gathering the glittering drops of water. They bathed in the warm waters, washing away the day's dirt and grime, preparing themselves for long trek back to their village to rejoin their families. When the glittering beads of starlight slipped down from the damp stone ceiling, the women would jostle the strings gently and hold their individual bundles of glittering, goopy, beads of stars until they left the deep caverns._

 _And so the women sang:_

" _Hear my words, oh mother of mine, see these tears I give._

 _Let us stand side by side, for all eternity_

 _Let his arms keep me warm, for the night is too cool_

 _Let his lips caress mine, for no other shall know their depths_

 _Let his words whisper in my ear, for his love knows no bounds_

 _And in return, dearest mother of mine, I will bless him a dozen fold_

 _With tiny bundles of joys and cries_

 _With peals of laughter and glittering eyes_

 _With little ones of his fair hair and my free spirit_

 _Oh dearest mother o'mine, please oh please, let us stand side by side_

 _And in return you'll have plenty more of me_

 _To sing aloud and dance unafraid_

 _To laugh freely and cry uncontrollably_

 _To cradle in the lonely night and whisper in the morning light_

 _Oh mother o'mine, please oh please, let us stand side by side_

 _And there I'll promise to you, an eternal bliss_

 _Hear my words, oh mother of mine, see these tears I give."_

 _The women would take their bundles of goopy, beaded strings of stars and walk from the caves. At the entrance to the caves would a small white waterfall, it's shocking cool touch would make the glittering beads shriek like startled children. Then, while beneath the cool touch of the waterfall, the women would slip beneath the surface of the warm pools and watch the beads hum in sleepy approval. Their glittering white robes would slip away into the warm waters, evaporating like wax to a flame, leaving nothing on the women but their skin and glowing bundles. They would rise from the warm waters looking like sirens carrying sweeping bundles of pristine white sheets. At the edges of the pools, standing calmly and patently, would be the old women of the village; now too old to carry the beads or sing the song. The old women would move slowly, calmly draping warm robes around every woman, kissing her cheek when they were dressed for the cool valley air. Then together, young and old, the women of Malinurena would walk down the dirt paths, dressed in warm cloaks of earthy brown, midnight blue, and leaf green._

 _Then all the women of the village would sing:_

" _Thank you blessed mother, thank you._

 _I will sing every evening to this bundle of joy_

 _He so joyfully gave to me._

 _Together we will cherish this bundle of life_

 _We created side by side._

 _We will laugh and cry, through all the ages and times._

 _Through the storms and through the winds_

 _Through the rivers and through the forests_

 _We will stand side by side._

 _Until the end of time, where the stars sing our story_

 _Thank you blessed mother of mine_

 _For letting us stand side by side."_

 _At the village edge, men of all ages and looks would be waiting, cradling bundles of their sigils and symbols. Baskets of flowers, hooves, leaves, fruits, furs, anything and everything they wished the meaning of to their beloved lover. When the women and men would meet again, in the enchanting light of twilight, the women would gently place their white bundles of beaded-strings of stars into the baskets of the man who waited patently for her. The strings of beads would glow in the evening light, taking comfort in the warmth of passion between the man and woman. The couples would sing the last dregs of the song again, their arms hooked together, the basket of items cradled between them like a present to the gods._

 _The village air would ring with an ancient song:_

" _Thank you blessed mother of mine,_

 _I thank you a thousand times, in a single year._

 _For this bundle of endless joy you've so given us._

 _We will not forget and forever cherish,_

 _This chance to stand side by side._

 _Until the end of time._

 _When only the stars remember our story."_

 _During the cool evening, when the last of the morning light faded and the women slept in their warm beds, the men would continue to work through the night. They would place their bundles and baskets of glittering star-beads and the items they gathered in daylight, and place it all into a large hearth in their homes. The men would work fervently, dedicatedly and without pause through the cool night, working to stir the flames, melt the items together and sing their own secretive songs as soft loving whispers. They would stir the flames, breath life into the embers, swirl the beads amongst the crimson light of flames and wait patiently for their given task to end upon the first light of the following day. When the first light of the next day came, the women would rise as their husbands knelt, they would kiss, whisper, love for all of a moment before continuing on with their given tasks. The women would take the ashes and embers, whatever was left of the flames and spread it out on their large table, using a rolling pin to roll the beaded-stars flat against the ashes. They would take great sheets of thick stone and set them atop the rolled out beaded-stars, trapping the star-light between the ashes and the large stones. By evening the men would rise again, well rested for another night of work but this time it would be shared with their lovers. They would sing, hum, move through the last dregs of the day's light as one would live any ordinary day. As the last of the day's light slipped from second day, the couple would carry the table covered in ashes and stone slabs outside and together they would lift the stone slabs. They would keep one hand the ashes and watch with smiles and laughter as the ashes unfolded in the gentle breeze, revealing a glittering cloth that was as unique as the couple themselves._

 _This was how the people of Malinurena made their uniquely shining, brilliantly colored robes and tunics. With the songs of old, with the endless compassion of true lovers, with the patience of any parent, with the blessing of creatures of the earth._

 _This was the tradition, the simple routine, of the people living in Malinurena, the village sitting beneath the great mountain of Grannus. To their east a cool lake, to their left dozens of warm pools, to their north a towering ominous mountain, to their south a sprawling valley of endless trees and streams. For many centuries this village prospered in peace, unconcerned for the wars and terrors of the world outside their valley. Unfortunately, their peace could not last for anymore centuries. On the eve of their summer solstice, when everyone was dressed in their finest robes and tunics of luminescent silks. With their beaded crowns, with their jewelry of pearl and gold, the village of laughter and peace stilled as a thousand claps of thunder filled the air. All of the villagers looked up but only saw the midnight sky winking down on them._

 _Suddenly a shrill scream sounded and it was quickly followed by a flash of emerald light. The people looked and gasped in horror as one of their young maids collapsed to the earth like feathers on the wind, her glittering robes of starlight slowly winked out as her life ended. The people gave a great cry, of outrage and fear, their voices echoed hauntingly in the air. The summer solstice was interrupted by dozens of dementor's surrounding the village, wielding sticks of onyx, wearing masks of silver, summoning a deathly emerald light without word. Many of the brave young ones fell that night, even those too young to fight, even those who chose to flee. All whom the strange dementors saw fell without word or consideration; even their homes had been ransacked and burned._ "

In a dark torch lit stone room, a withered old woman read from a large leather bound tome sitting upon a large wooden pedestal; her kind dark eyes darting out to examine the small group of children gathered before her. Her face was nothing but wrinkles and blue veins, her hands appearing as bones, veins and brown spots. Her thick woolen clothes were rimmed in thick white rabbit fur, held together with leather rope and carefully placed wooden buttons. She ran a thin wobbly finger down the aged-yellow page, reading the lines she long since wrote herself so many years ago; back when her fingers were thick and steady.

"Upon the dawn of the summer solstice, the strange creatures dressed like dementors wandered through the ruined village," the old woman's low gurgly voice seemed to lull the children to that place of 'not quite a sleep' and yet they were compleatly enrapt with the woman's story, hanging onto every word. "Any stragglers they found either died or were whisked away to never be seen again."

"Grandma Bow!" A tiny pale hand shot up into the sky, a little girl with copper brown curls and glittering sapphire eyes stared up at the old woman with a look of urgency and fear. "Did any of them come back?! Did we get our lost ones returned?!"

"Ms. Copper I do recall telling you not to interrupt." The old woman at the front of the group chided with a fond smile. "It's not nice to the others if I answered your questions and didn't follow through with the story." She gently turned a page of the tome, smiling to herself as the children suddenly awoke with a vengeance; their annoyance and curiosity spiraling to fill the room with nervous energy.

"But Grandma Bow!" The children shinned, their voices mixing as the question rang repeatedly through the damp air.

'did their lost ones ever come back?' it was a question with no positive answer and truthfully, the old woman dreaded the answer.

"Children, it's time for supper," the smooth soft voice distracted the children only for a moment. At the doorway was a young woman in her early twenties, her long black curls surrounded her thin face like whispering storm clouds. Her almond eyes were a warm amber-gold, highlighting her caramel skin, smooth features and kissable pink lips. Dressed in her navy dress and dirty apron, she appeared no different than other poor soul of their region.

"But Mrs. Nocturn what about our missing ones?!" The young Cooper girl asked loudly. "Did any of them come back?!"

"Lower your voice young lady," Mrs. Nocturn replied with a stern look at the tiny brunet. "As for our lost ones…" the children all leaned toward her, eyes wide and breaths held. "They should be left to sleep," the woman gave them a sad smile. "Now then, off to dinner, all ya'." The children grumbled and pouted but upon sight of the woman's belly they each excitedly leaped to their feet, scrambling together to eagerly approached the woman. They smiled at her, rubbed her not quite protruding belly, greeted her unborn and hurried out of the old crone's stone room. The woman smiled as the children hurriedly scampered past her, greeting her as 'Mrs. Nocturn' with smiles on their faces.

"Sweet Bella, wait a moment for me." The old woman called before her younger counterpart left as well.

"Grandma Bow, I asked you not to call me that," the woman said with a tone of annoyance. "It's Isabella remember?" Leaning back against the cool stone of the underground dwelling, the young woman gently rubbed at her belly. It wasn't quiet a sweell but in a few months time

"Have you gone to town yet?" Grandma Bow asked, disregarding the request with a wave of her hand.

"No," Isabella answered stiffly. Grandma Bow reached up and looped one arm with Isabella's, both walking slowly as they followed the eager children. The dark stone walls were pierced only by overlapping lanterns, which filled the warm, damp halls with amber torch light.

"You need to," Grandma Bow said softly, her thin frail fingers tightening on Isabella's arm briefly. The old woman looked at the growing bump of the woman, it wouldn't be long until she gave birth, just a few more weeks.

"I'm scared," Isabella murmured, her eyes closing as fear gripped her heart.. "What if the alarm goes off? What if I don't get away in time? They'll take my baby. I'll never see her, hold her, _name_ her...it'll be like sissy all over again."

"You sister was a strong girl, even at five she was able to distract those wreaths and protect our people." Grandma Bow reminded Isabella with a fond memory.

"Strong? She died protecting us." Isabella grumbled irritably. "why are you so obsessed with teaching the children what happened twenty years ago? It's not as if any of us even know what actually happened that day. We don't even know what those creatures were."

"They're wizards," Grandma Bow chuckled

"Yeah well Wizards never harmed us before, why would these ones kill so many of our young?" Isabella asked, frowning thoughtfully at the brightly lit stone hall.

"I think the better question is why would these ones appear dressed in dementor's robes and wearing silver masks?" Grandma Bow asked in return, a soft smile on her face. "We may never understand their ways but that's okay, we don't have too. We can keep living here in the mountain's thick stone, were the mage's staff can't reach us. But we must never forget can we? Step out of the mountain and the siren will call, naming a Wiccan's birth. Those strange dementors will come again and this time they will kill us all." Isabella heaved a sigh, her hand rubbed irritably at her belly, she was only a few months along but she was terrified of having to go anywhere near her birth village. Twenty years ago those strange wizards-dementor- _things_ came and killed so many of their people, even going so far as abducting a few children while they were at it. No one has ever heard of those children and Isabella knew in her heart that even though her sister was amongst that number, anyone who had been taken had undoubtedly been killed.

As Grandma Bow and Isabella approached the end of the stone hall, they could hear the sound of laughter, singing, the clacking of stone moving, the hand made musical instruments being used as stories were told; the sweet smell of delicious food being cooked and prepared. They stopped together at the edge of the hall, staring fondly down on the massive earthan cavern and its dozens of people milling about with smiles and laughter surrounding them like comforting blankets. There to the right several mothers were working together to build a great feast for everyone in attendance, not far away young mothers huddled together with their young ones held close. To the left several men were working together to erect stone barriers and then step aside as those holding long thin sticks whispered to themers and transformed the crude stone barriers into comforting stone walls fit for a dwelling. Far ahead, near the edge of the lake and under the watchful eye of their teachers, several children practiced together the magic they were gifted. Some were trying to lift stones from the pool beside them, others trying to transform the rocks into something else, some children were even lifting great clouds of dust and using their magic to make it glow as brightly as stars. Not all of their children were magical but there was a good number of magical children versus non-magical, the percentage in their village was nearly clearly in half.

"Grandma Bow! Grandma Bow!" several children at the bottom of the steps called out excitedly

"Is it true you knew the king of the shapeshifters?!" one of the young girls asked, her face flushed with excitement and her eyes glittering in amusement

"I'm not the only one who knew him." Grandma Bow chuckled, "you did too. Grandpa Drew was the king of the shifters once upon a time, ya know."

"Really?" one of the boys asked in bewilderment. "But grandpa Drew is so _old!_ " His statement was met with laughter from everyone who over heard, one of the men nearby called the group over for a story of their favorite village elder.

"You need to know," Grandma Bow murmured to Isabella, "and you're not the only one." Isabella's eyes drifted towards a few men further back in the cavern, working together to real in several fish to be eaten with their dinner for the evening. She knew, even in the dim lighting, that her husband was down there as well, laughing and joking with the other fishermen. He had been one of the many young men who were brought to their hidden village for safe keeping by their only allies, he was kind and well mannered and was nice enough to take her surname verses the tradition of her taking his.

"Magic runs in all of our veins… it's just very picky so not all of us can use it." Grandma Bow continued, her old cane wobbled underweight as she let go of Isabella and moved to hobble her way down the stairs carefully. "You should go and see Isabella, you would be lucky either way, so what harm could it be?" Isabella knew the answer to that question and she was rightfully frightened of the consequences of having a magical child and not escaping in time. Rubbing at her barely showing belly, Isabella sighed heavily. She really had no choice in the matter, every mother has at one point or another gone to see the tower. If it rings their child is magical, if not then their child isn't. They all go alone, frightened beyond words but brave enough to find out on their own. It wasn't wise to have their lovers with them, one it drew attention and two it could give the tower a miss-reading; especially if the male in question is magical himself.

"In the morning then love," Isabella whispered to herself, looking down at her belly to smile sadly. "I'll go to town tomorrow morning…" she didn't know if she should pray for a magical child or pray that her child wasn't. They were both welcomed here in her village, she knew that her child would be given plenty education either way so she wasn't particularly worried about that. Her fear was that if the alarm went off it would locate her almost instantly, she could put her entire people at risk, she could them all killed...all so she would know what to expect…

By morning, Isabella rose from her bed, kissed her husband and left their warm bed to start her day. At the entrance to their cavenet work stood Grandma Bow, smiling encouragingly and with a woven basket in hand. Isabella bit her lip, hugged the old crone, took the basket and walked out of the cave. The outside air was cool and crisp, biting at her cheeks like insects and threatening to settle in her bones like death's touch. The cool breeze was cut off as warm arms wrapped around her, she looked up to see the sad smile of her husband. He kissed her cheek and secured the cloak around her shoulders with the simple metal pin, he stepped back and nodded at her. Isabella had the urge to race into his arms and never leave them, they could find out their child's magical potential further down the road. It didn't have to be now, it could be years from now, like in ten and they would be happy with the news. But she couldn't, Isabella couldn't let either one of them wonder for ten years about the potential of their child and she certainly keep their child from learning as quickly as everyone else their age… she couldn't do that. Stifling a sob, Isabella bit her lip and turned away from the cave, walking down the path with her head held high and her vision blurring with tears.

There was no shame in having a magical child, none at all.

The man and old woman stood resolutely at the edge of the cave, listening silently for ringing. The sun that once peaked over tree tops when Isabella left had no shone above, gracing everything in its warm amber light. The sun moved on, curling through the sky like a lazy wisp of cloud. It wasn't until the sun began to set, when the sky burst into brilliant amber and gold strikes that horrifying sound ringing bells sounded. They knew Isabella had traveled far along the walls of the mountain, trying desperately to reach a distant edge to descend into the border of the town without ever giving away the location of the caves. The man smiled, glad that there was at least a sign of his wife's life, but his relife was short lived as several echoing howls sounded through the evening air.

The trackers were on their way, they were prepared and ready…

"Isabella…" the man crashed to his knees, tears streaking out of his eyes as he realized in horror the one thing his wife dreaded most was about to come true.

He would never get to hold his baby… and his wife was bound to be killed after the birth

…

* * *

…

Kreature calmly teleported without sound into the room, his keen yellow eyes snapping about the forbidden bedroom with familiar ease. A soft tap of his cane sent out a flash of golden light that snuggly wrapped around the room, pushing out anything that was magical. To his annoyance, a thick golden cup was sent careaning against the far wall beside the vanity, wailing like a tortured woman. The enchanted mirror of the vanity shimmered into life, the image of its last owner floating across its calm silver surface like a spirit. The enchanted stars on the ceiling winked playfully down on him, giggling like excited children. There were several other enchanted things in the room, such as the walk-in closet and its floating dresses, but nothing else showed signs of tampering. A second thump of his cane and the spell transformed itself into sending all magical objects out of the room, except for the larger more obvious items. He was pleased to see the smaller more moveable items pass through the walls undetected while all the larger ones hurried into the enchanted-expanding closet. Once the mirror of the vanity floated passed and into the closet, Kreature was sure that no other items left behind. He glanced around the room just for safety sakes, the wailing golden cup seemed to be gone as well, either in the neighboring room or in the closet didn't matter to Kreature.

"Once more," Kreature murmured to himself, he pulled out a small gold coin from the numerous folds and hidden pockets of his tattered pillowcase. He thumped his cane again, transforming the spell once more to secure the room for his purpose. With trembling fingers and a unrelenting fear, Kreature filled the coin with his magic, hoping beyond hope that his plan succeeded. Just as the sun's distant rays touched the darky sky, the coin filled with a familiar warmth. Kreature suppressed a sob before focusing more of his power on the coin, clutching it close as he closed his eyes and focused. A responding 'snap' echoed in the enchanted room, a glittering golden egg appeared upon the bed, slowly lowering to lay the young woman it encased amongst the glittering sheets. Kreature hurried over, leaping onto the sheets with the energy he hasn't had since his mistress's injury.

"Mistress Bellatrix," Kreature whispered, "please wake Mistress it is time." Bellatrix's face scrunched up, as if she were a small girl on the verge of crying. "You're safe Mistress, please wake now," Kreature begged. Biting her lips, Bellatrix opened her eyes, Kreature didn't even hesitate to burying his face into her neck, crying hysterically all over her.

"For a moment," Kreature sobbed, "For a moment… Kreature feared the worst!" Bellatrix swallowed back her own anxiety about the plan, there was no guarantee that Kreature's spell would protect her from the spells of the Auras. If they discovered that she had only been sleeping then Kreature could've been killed for trying to fake the death of his mistress. However, their plan succeeded, not quiet in accordance to everything but the primary objective was succeeded. Unable to burn her body, the coroner had simply levitated her body into casket and allowed Narcissa to bury her in their family tumb. Kreature had been forced to wait an extra day before summoning her back into her bedroom but that was okay, because Bellatrix had almost been too terrified to respond to the warmth of her coin.

"Kreature," Bellatrix whispered, fighting the urge to cry, she settled for simply placing a hand on Kreature's bald head and letting him snuggle into her for another moment. "I have to go, before anyone else is awake…"

"Of course Mistress," Kreature whimpered, he clutched at her for a moment longer before pulling himself away and whipping hurriedly at h is wrinkled face. "Kreature was able to ready some good things for Mistress and Linky made special bag too."

"You told her?" Bellatrix asked softly as she pushed herself up, alarmed at the thought of the house elf being aware of their plan.

"Linky is bound to house, not Malfoys," Kreature smiled bitterly at her. "Linky know all things that happen in house. House is Linky's domain." So the strange little elf knew full well what was going on in malfoy manor the whole time, that's why she didn't say anything when Bellatrix asked her for that vile of Phantumium. In memory of the poison, Bellatrix reached up and clasped her pendent tightly, relieved that it was still there. To make the Aura's believe that she had taken the poison, she had transfigured one of her cups into a interaget vial, that looked more like a crystal, to store some of the poison. She had even taken a pair of her earrings and transfigured one earing into the cap that kept the vile sealed and the poison contained while the other one became the glittering black chain that wrapped snugly around her throat.

"Kreature will gather Mistress's things for her journey," Kreature said as he jumped from the bed, using his cane to steady himself upon landing before moving to the other side of the room. "Mistress rest for now, Kreature will be back soon." Bellatrix smiled as she leaned against her headrest, watching her house elf disappear into the enchanted closet. Her plan to escape and disappear was almost complete, all she had to do was make it out of the manner before anyone else rose. That should be easy enough, no one in the house could wake before dawn to save their own lives. Just to make sure of the time, Bellatrix checked out side and saw that the sun still hadn't breached the horizon but it would be soon. Smiling to herself, Bellatrix moved to the edge of her bed and swung her feet around to rest on the carpet of her room. A deep breath in, a slow breath out, she looked around herself again and the fond smile she held for her elf glowed in her brightly lit room. Of course he would go out of his way to make sure that no one could hear them or even think for a moment that something was happening in her room. Everything was a beautiful glittering gold, a signature of Kreature's magic to keep them safe while she slowly readied herself for the waking hour. The sound of clanking doors, a burst of cool wind pushed at her curtained posts, the smell of warm forest air filled her nose. She took in a deep breath, knowing better than to glance back at her opened balcony.

"Bella," her name sounded like a strangled gasp from the man she knew to be visiting her, though she doubted he knew she would be here. Soft footsteps followed his shadow, she looked up at him and smiled at him, fighting with every instinkt in her body to throw her arms around him and kiss him senseless. With wide eyes and a disbelieving look, her lover took a seat beside her, settling his hands in his lap as if he was frightened to touch her.

"You died," he whispered, "Is this a dream?" Bellatrix smile turned distant as she considered her options.

"Kind of," she answered slowly, in a manner it was like a dream. You never got to see dreams a second time and she knew she would've ever be seeing him again. "It's time I went away… I can't stay here forever you know…"

"Please don't leave me," his voice sounded so broken with those words. Bellatrix had to stop herself from lunging into his arms and telling him everything, she couldn't do that, not to him. It would destroy them. Instead, Bellatrix closed her eyes, took a deep breath, clasped his hand tightly and tried to smile reassuringly at him when she opened her eyes again.

"No one we love, ever truly leave us," Bellatrix quoted her cousin, smiling bitterly that she was mimicking a blood traitor instead of her parents.

"Mommy?" Bellatrix looked up at the soft feminine voice, tears sprang to her eyes as she caught sight of a tiny little girl standing on her balcony, just outside of the room. "Mommy it's time!" the girl smiled brightly, like a hundred little suns, her pale brown hair was perfect ringlets that framed her face and gave her an impish look. Her glittering brown eyes shined like Amber stones in sunlight. She should've known that Kreature would be as quick as he said he would be, she also should've known that at the presence of someone else he would immediately take advantage of the otherworldly appearance of her room. Perhaps that's why Kreature used the spell that he did, it made everything look as if they were standing in the world of inbetween.

"Is that," he trailed off, staring at the little girl waiting patiently on the balcony. Bellatrix reminded herself that she had told Kreature everything she remembered of her daughter from the train, she would have to make sure he never pulled a transformation like that again. It was by far too real looking for her to handle with a straight face.

"Hi! I'm Cassiopeia! Nice to meat you!" the little girl chirped at him, her smile never falling even as she turned her attention back to Bellatrix, "Mommy, come on! I wanna meet grandma!" Bellatrix fought back the urge to cry, she would have to make sure Kreature never did that again.

"Coming baby," Bellatrix murmured as she rose, Tom's hand tightened on her own, urging her to look down on him.

"Will I see you again?" Tom asked, the look of desperation on his face was nearly heartbreaking to Bellatrix. Biting her lip, Bellatrix placed a hand on his cheek before leaning down and kissing his forehead.

"Someday I'll come back for you," Bellatrix whispered. Tears spilled from her eyes as she turned away from him, straightening her posture, Bellatrix walked forward in confidence. She met the disguised Kreature on the balcony and gave him a stern look, she quickly mouthed 'don't do that again' before taking the sachile he held out to her with an impish grin. She put it on, glanced back just to make sure she was out of Tom's sight, and held her hand out to the old elf. He took it calmly and summoned forth a broom to which she could ride. She settled onto it side-saddle style and carefully pulled Kreature into her lap, Krature gave a delighted giggle as they lifted higher into the air and then left the manner behind. Looking back at Malfoy Manor, Kreature snapped his fingers which released the spell he had placed on the room and closed the doors after them. A second snapp had them both disappearing into a swirl of dawn light, which of course wrap around them in a comforting warm blanket. The next time Bellatrix opened her eyes, she was over a dreary cold forest of brown and black, silvery blankets of snow covered the ground in shallow sheets. She shivered in the cold breeze that accompanied the breeze of a broom, Kreature's transformation spell was released in a burst of golden dust and he shook his head as if he could still feel the effects of the spell on him.

"Kreature," Bellatrix started in a tone of indifference. "Never impersonate my child again."

"Yes Mistress," Kreature bobbed his head, "No trouble for that, nope, too itchy for Kreature." Bellatrix grinned, her eyes glued on the distant horizon of the new landscape, "cold here Mistress, where's your coat?" Bellatrix glanced down at him, the tears that once threatened her vision gone as laughter and relieve filled her every bone.

"Kreature didn't give me one," Bellatrix mocked him with a mischievous grin, her answer was muffled grumbling. Irritated with himself and the cold, Kreature dug around in her sachile and took out a long fuzzy cloak. He let the wind drap it back behind Bellatrix while she focused on flying, then used his magic to hook the top side around to clip into place over her left breast.

"There, Mistress warmer now?" Kreature asked expectantly, Bellatrix smiled at the open sky before her

"Yes Kreature, I'm warm now." They were quiet, watching the dark night sky slowly creep into the early dusting of pre-dawn light. It was a gentle flight, unconcerned with anyone who might see them. After all in this part of the British Isles there were plenty of dark haired wizards, so Bellatrix wasn't concerned when far below her several werewolves howled in annoyance at her trespassing.

"Keep going Mistress, not safe here," Kreature said as he frowned down at earth, noting the small dark blurs seemingly chasing them.

"I know," Bellatrix murmured, tilting her broom to give herself hight. Soon the dreary forest below looked even smaller, the chasing shapeshifter below no longer visible as even the ancient trees appeared as small as splinters. Kreature huddled close to Bellatrix, as if shielding her from the cold wind. In answer she wrapped the bottom end of her cloak around him, keeping the both of them warm in the bitter cold of a not-quite present winter.

"Where are we Kreature? You only told me that I could hide in plain sight here." Bellatrix said as they continued to wander through the sky, seeing nothing but endless dark forest and pristine white-blue skies.

"We are far to the north, between Scotland, Ireland and British Isles, near Galloway Forest Park," Kreature answered simply. "Many black haired beauties here. Be they Muggle or Wiccan, it doesn't matter. Magic is abundant and those with black hair are as numerous as the stars. Mistress can hide here forever if she so wishes." Bellatrix smiled, her arm briefly tightened around Kreature, a silent 'thanks' for all of his effort into keeping her safe.

"You know Kreature, Narcissca is the only family I left," Bellatrix started slowly, "I don't quite like how there're so many strangers wandering in out of her house, especially since she has twins to take care of."

"Dose Mistress Bellatrix wish for Kreature to help Ms. Narsisca?" Kreature asked somberly

"I would be greatly honored if my favorite House-elf stayed with my precious Sister," Bellatrix replied in kind. "I know that poor elf Dobby has his hands tied up in knots trying to be helpful. Perhaps you could keep them twins safe during the time he is resting. Or you can help my sister make her favorite tea oh! Maybe-"

"Mistress Bellatrix doesn't have to convince Kreature to look after Ms. Narsisca," Kreature said as he snuggled in against her belly, tears pricking the edges of his golden eyes. "My contract says that should Mistress Bellatrix die then Kreature goes to Ms. Narsisca."

"The whole world thinks I'm dead…" Bellatrix murmured with a sad smile. "I won't see you again for a very, very long time…"

"Will Mistress Bellatrix visit Kreature?" Kreature asked, he knew it was a vane hope with an obvious question but he couldn't stop himself from asking anyways.

"I make no promises," Bellatrix murmured to him, "The future is as vast and mysterious as the ocean. No one knows what will happen next, so I'll make no promises."

"Kreature will treasure his memories of his favorite Mistress always," Kreature murmured into the cold wind. Bellatrix said and did nothing as he teleported himself away, leaving her amongst the autumn skies and approaching winter clouds. In those high clouds, shrouded from the world in blistering winds and warm dawn light, Bellatrix cried to herself the loss of everything she was running away. She never noticed how low her broom took her, nor the rushing figures on the earth below her, or even how the sun seemed to glitter over a lake she passed by where a young man was fishing. One moment she had been flying through the sky, her hands wrapped around her face as she cried, the morning sun warming her skin as it rose and she lowered.

Then there was a shout, a sound cry filled the air, she was falling uncontrollably and her broom was tumbling to the earth in pieces of oak-brown. When she landed her breath was stolen from her lungs, sending tears to her eyes for a different reason.

"Well what a pretty witch we've caught ourselves!" A man's voice crackle in the distance. There was a moment where Bellatrix wanted to get up and run, to continue running no matter what but her body refused to move. As her world darkened she gave one last thought that would hopefully keep her focused when she next woke.

 _I'll kill 'em later_

* * *

 **Animagus** -(ah-knee-mage-us) An _**Animagus**_ is a witch or wizard with the rare ability to transform into a particular animal at will.

 **Calygreyhounds** -a king or queen of the shapeshifters, holds the physical characteristics of eight different animals

 **Faarkugel** -(Far-sh-gel) A shapeshifter who can take between 2-5 physical characteristics of animals and create a new creature. A shapeshifter who can summon up more than one physical animal ability at a time.

 **Nobilist** -(no-b-lee-st) general shapeshifters, can shapeshift into one animal at a time

 **Leomages** -(Leo-mage-es) a muggleborn witch or wizard

 **Nonaments** \- (Non-a-men-s) muggle, non-magical human

 **Please don't forget to rate and review. I hope I didn't mess up the personalities too much...**

10


	8. Chapter 8

**What If**

Chapter 8: Queen of Shifters

Koomahana

 **disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. If you want the real story, get off this sight.**

 **Note: Sorry for not updating, way too much drama going on. I hope you all like this chapter, I just finished it today. (2-20-2018, 8:40 pm)**

* * *

She awoke to the choppy swaying of an unbalanced wooden wagon, there was whimpering from beside her and the too warm heat from numerous bodies pressed against her. Opening her eyes she found herself on the outer edge of caged wagon, across from her was a very much pregnant woman who was making faces and gripping at her belly as if she was worried about popping. To her left there were several other young women and a few children all huddled up, the one leaning against her was a young teenage girl with blue eyes and golden eyes. Frowning she looked to her left and found only two young men strung together, both walking barefoot through the forest floor and cool autumn air. The younger of the two appeared about sixteen and the elder was in his twenty's, eyeing the pregnant woman worriedly. It was the sight of the bound men being forced to walk forward that Bellatrix at least had some idea of what was going on. The snatchers in the area caught her, though how they mistook her for a muggle when she was on a broom was a question she would have to save for when they were bowing at her feet. One of the younger woman spook up, her voice whisper soft in the loud jerking of the wagon.

"We'll to be sold," the young woman murmured. "That's why we were captured."

"Sold?" Bellatrix questioned, "too who?"

"The king shifter of these parts," the young woman answered nervously. "You must've been traveling and unaware of how far north you went. These are the forbidden northern forests between Scotland and the British Isles."

"Ya bitches be silent!" The operator of the wagon bellowed out silently. "I don't wanna 'ear anymore of yer' whimpering!" The women cringed together, huddling into one mass as if it would keep them safe from the wrath of the strange man leading them to someplace unknown. The pregnant woman whimpered, her voice hitching as they hit a hard rock the wagon jumped high enough to jostle the women. Feeling pity for the pregnant woman, and trying to ignore Narcissa's face if she had been placed in such a predicament while pregnant, Bellatrix removed her cloak and draped it over the woman.

"You shouldn't favor her Ms." One of the children murmured, her voice pitched in a panic. "She's to be given to Grayback."

"That's master Grayback you worthless wimp!" The driver bellowed, swinging his whip around to beat the side of the cage. The child whimpered the very edge slid through the grate and scrapped at her arm. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes, there were plenty of liberties that the Grayback Pack had been given as the most loyal werewolves to their master but she honestly never thought he stooped so low as to kidnap women and children and force them into a bed with him. Then again Grayback had always been enthusiastic in hunts, maybe this was why. Biting her lip Bellatrix tried to think of the pros and cones her encounter with the werewolf pack leader. She didn't recall meeting him in anything less then her uniform robes and masks but it wasn't impossible for him to be in attendance at one of the many meetings they had. She had heard plenty rumors of how rumbustious he was, how talkative and full of energy and how he never backed down from a fight.

"I'm scared Aunty," one of the little girls whimpered, cuddling into the warmer embrace of an older woman.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" Bellatrix looked to one of the tied men in confusion, she hasn't introduce herself yet how could they know her name? But then she realized the older of the two young men had his dark brown eyes riveted onto the pregnant woman across from her.

"I'm fine, Agni," the woman hissed between gritted teeth, her hands moving beneath the cloak to rub soothing along her bulging belly.

"Are you sure? Are you really about to give birth now?" the young man, Agni, asked worriedly. "You can't. They'll kill her!"

"Thank you captain obvious," Bella hissed at him, glaring at him with black eyes. "Try telling me something I don't know!" Bellatrix couldn't help but to smirk at their whisper-shouting, it was quite the interesting sight to feel the tension between the pair but only hear muffled argument.

"How about 'shut up'?" A new voice asked in a lazy drawl, Bellatrix watched as a young man with a cruel scar lining his face from brow to chin slowed his horse to prance behind the young woman. The man's cold dark eyes drifted to Bellatrix and she had a temporary moment of fear as she felt that he could see through her clothes and read the secrets of her soul. "I know it's a difficult concept for you twins to comprehend but why don't you two try it for the remainder of the ride?" Bellatrix said nothing as the man kicked his horse ahead, leaving both women confused as they turned their attention from the board man to each other. For a moment Bellatrix wondered what the man was speaking about, the two of them looked nothing alike but then the woman pulled her unruly dark curls aside and Bellatrix nearly gasped. It was like looking into a mirror, an identical caramel face with warm chocolate eyes, smooth cheeks, a button nose, heart shaped lips, and a forehead that looked a little larger than normal. But Bellatrix knew she had a small scar on the edge of her left brow, barely seeable if one didn't stop to look close enough. This other woman didn't have a single scar on her face, even the dimple in her lip was missing in this other woman.

"Oh," they said at the same time, eyes widening in realization.

"But…" Bellatrix frowned thoughtfully, staring at the other woman's face seriously, "I'm…" she looked down at her hands for a moment, "An only child." What a horrible lie but it would have to do for now and she would have to live by it now.

"...how lucky," Bella said, making Bellatrix's eyes rise to look at her. "I wish I was an only child."

"That sounds cruel," Bellatrix told her, the woman shrugged then winced as the carriage hit a harsh rock.

"Perhaps," the woman murmured, a sad smile stretching over her lips, "but it's better than having to bury a twin as young as I did." Bellatrix glanced at the driver, looked at the other prisoners, looked around a the cold forest, stared at the werewolves surrounding them, anything really to not look at the woman and her too familiar expression of accepted misery. Bellatrix ended up saying nothing for the evening, remaining quiet as the waggon pulled them closer and closer to the layer of Fenrir Greyback. When they actually arrived at the town to which Grayback had claimed as his own, Bellatrix was surprised to see the level of care all the buildings were in. it was clear the people who lived in the town were proud to call it home and worked hard to keep it pleasant looking. That only left the question of where the village people were hiding, the beautiful village was oddly silent in the afternoon sun.

"Malinurena," Agni murmured, looking starry-eyed and breathless as he looked around in amazement.

"We haven't been here in ages," Bella murmured, her face pinching as she rubbed at her belly.

"Why? It looks functional," Bellatrix murmured, her dark eyes snapping around to keep everything in sight

"The massacre twenty years ago," Bella answered, looking mournfully over at half burnt house. "The dementors with silver masks came on the summer solstice. They murdered everyone… my sister included." Bellatrix was about to say that the woman couldn't be much older then herself and then she realized that Bella had said 'twenty years ago'. The pregnant woman's earlier words of her twin suddenly registered and Bellatrix felt the sudden urge to hurl, not even her master killed children so young. At the age of five this woman managed to survive a massacre, though it did cost her the life of her twin. Back home she would be considered a worthy opponent, an honored death eater, a favored soldier of the dark lord...but this woman wasn't a witch, she was a muggle. It didn't matter that Bellatrix was impressed with the woman, at the end of the day she was a muggle and that meant she was beneath Bellatrix on most days.

"Dementors don't wear masks," Bellatrix murmured softly but whatever knowledge she was about to depart on Bella died in her throat as the woman gave her a stern look.

"These ones did."

"Stop ye' yappin!" Bellatrix flinched back as the wagon driver suddenly stopped, making everyone slide around and stumble into each other. Hurriedly the young man named Agni approached the wagon, both hands spread out to reach for Bella but he was quickly beaten back by one of the werewolves.

"Back in your place ya filthy muggle!" The man snarled, "Boris! Get the wenches front an' center for master!" the wagon-driver ambled around to where Bellatrix could see him and she instantly cringed back from his stench and appearance. He was as attractive looking as a squashed cockroach. Boris, the wagon master, was as slimy, gritty, grimy, and over nasty looking as Filch did when Sirius hit him with 'aquamanta maximus' back in fifth year. That particular incident had every member of the 'Black' family on the run from the grounds keeper for the entire year. Boris opened the wagon and reached forward to grab Bella by her arm, Bellatrix responded by slamming her healed foot into his open palm. He leaped back from the carriage with a howl of pain and fury.

"Back off ya damned drunkard!" Bellatrix snarled as she leaped down from the wagon and turned her back onto the shifter. It was a risky move but her daring move was rewarded by the lazy-voiced man reaching forward to restrain Boris quickly. Bellatrix didn't glance at the werewolves as she carefully pulled Bellatrix to her feet, keeping the warm fuzzy cloak wrapped tightly around her shoulders and covering her tattered clothes carefully. Discreetly tugging her wand into the cloak with the woman, Bellatrix whispered several incantations while simultaneously keeping her eyes peeled on their surroundings.

"What are you doing Ms?" Bella whispered, thought she didn't jerk away from Bellatrix, seemingly realizing she was doing something that could keep the both of them safe.

"They think we're twins, we'll use that." Bellatrix whispered to her instead. "Your name is Seren now, understand?" she glanced at Bella for a moment, "Seren Sable, can you remember that?"

"Y-yes ma'am," she nodded slowly, watching her steps as they were forced to maneuver around a large fountain. "Its Isabella…"

"What?" Bellatrix asked distractedly.

"Isabella Nocturn, that's my name." Bella gave Bellatrix a frightened smile, the other woman could only loop arms with her and smile reassuringly.

"I'm Easter Sable," she winked playfully, like she used to do for Narcissa, "Follow my lead baby sis."

"Agni doesn't know you," Isabella whispered worriedly as they were all ordered to stop before a great building with sweeping stars leading up to double doors.

"He will," Bellatrix whispered as she glanced back. She gripped her wand tightly, whispered her spell and locked eyes with the worried young man; his whole body jerked back, his eyes widening. Bellatrix didn't know if he'd ever understand the urgency or the uniqueness of her spell but she hoped he would at least take the hint of the names she forcefully injected into his mind.

"Welcome ladies!" The booming voice snapped Bellatrix around fast enough to whip her hair around in an ark. Quickly she smashed her side with Isabella's, hiding her wand between her skirts and the cloak, a silent whisper in Isabella's ear and her wand transformed into a silver bracelet sitting on her left wrist. At the top of the steps stood a tall man with broad shoulders, slicked back greasy gray hair and startling sapphire blue eyes. His skin was pale and rippled with scars that were only half hidden beneath a thick coat of dark gray hair. His clothes were loose, as if giving him room for a transformation despite the fact that it was still daylight. Looking up to the sky, Bellatrix silently sighed in relief at the sight of a half hanging, barely visible moon. She hadn't been aware of when the last full moon was but she could tell from the shadow that it must've happened several days ago.

"I just realized something," Isabella murmured, her hand reaching out to grab Bellatrix's arm in sudden fear. "I've been with them for weeks, they've had time to fatten me up but not you."

"Twins! You two lovely looking twins come up here!" Bellatrix cursed her luck as the towering man pointed them out specifically, Isabella's lips trembled as her hand tightened on Bellatrix's arm. Reminding herself that they were in the same boat and if the plan forming in her mind was going to have any formation of working then she needed to work with the others who were in it with her. Taking a deep steady breath, Bellatrix straightened her posture and gilded Isabella forward; practice with Narcissa had her taking shallower steps than her normal elegant stride. The talking brick wall grinned at them, his teeth sharpened to needle points and his thick square face contorting to make the welcoming smile appear more hungry.

"Such beautiful creatures the two of you are," the man smile didn't drop, he held a hand out to them but Bellatrix didn't fall for the trick. Her expressionless face and cold eyes stared down on him in the same manner might stare down at an insect, his frown said he noticed her disdain of his person instantly. "Do come in ladies, I promise I won't bite… yet." He bowed extravagantly at them, sweeping a mocking arm towards the open doorway.

"You first sir," Bellatrix replied in kind, her voice smooth and low like a drawl. His face pinched, he took in a deep breath, his eyes seemingly rolling with whatever scent he caught and his interest was instantly drawn to Isabella. The pregnant woman huddled herself closer to Bellatrix, refusing to meet the man's eye and finding her fine flats more interesting. Bellatrix's fingers flexed around Isabella's and the movement caught his attention again, his bright blue eyes snapped up to Bellatrix and for a moment she saw something like recognition in his eyes but she knew she's never seen him before. The man straightened and walked into the large stone building, Bellatrix and Isabella shared nervous looks before following after him, knowing full well that they were most likely not going to be leaving it any time soon. The inside of the stone building was one massive room of tables, chairs, what looked a massive nest of blankets and sheets in a corner, and a massive fireplace that could possibly double as a floo.

"Tell me your names ladies," the man ordered as he kneeled beside the roaring fire, poking at its burning logs.

"Sabel," Bellatrix murmured as she stared at him, wondering if she should uncharm her wand and kill him now while she had the chance. "Saren and Esther respectively sir." Isabella's fingers tightened on Bellatrix's arm as a wave of dizziness rushed over her, it was only her experience with Narcissa that Bellatrix didn't topple over when Isabella leaned all her weight on her.

"Esther, the Jewish girl who married a Persian king in ancient times." The new voice made ice slither down Bellatrix's spin, slowly she turned to look behind her, eyes wide at the figure sitting over a paper strewn table. Even from the distance to which she stood she could see the man had one wrapped arm, a crutch for his wounded leg and thread dark-gray hair. "But I doubt your parents cared much for old muggle myths." the man lifted a few sheets of paper, shuffled them, set them down again, and continued to rummaged around some more with a few other papers. "They were most likely more interested in the Persian translation of the name meaning 'star'. Seren is a little more obvious as it means 'star' in Welsh-"

"Lady twins meet my second in command, Zeev," the brick-wall intoned in a voice of utter boredom. "I had to rename him after his incident with my previous teacher. But it doesn't really matter, if Zeev leaves this room he'll die as the rightful beta that he is."

"This beta is the only reason you found the village in the first place Master Grayback," Zeev drawled, sounding as if he didn't care for the insult thrown his way. "Besides, I'm the only intelligent Beta you have. How many of the others know as many languages as me?"

"None, you're the only one who reads," Fenrir drawled as he tossed two more logs onto the fire. "Aren't you happy I brought you some toys? I for once found something I thought you'd appreciate and you don't even greet them. That's not what a gentleman dose now is it?"

"No offence Master Grayback but what would you know of a Gentlemen's habits?" Zeev asked as he sorted through the papers again.

"Plenty from your bitching!" Fenrir hissed, "Now at least look at them! They're your reward for finding Malinurena when no one else could!" Isabella was about to say something in her astonishment but Bellatrix quickly tightened her hold on the woman, forcefully reminding her to remain silent. At last Zeev heaved a heavy sigh, his face turning to the wooden roof high overhead as if asking his ancestors for patience before grabbing his crutch and slowly ambling his way towards the fire place. Zeev moved to old wooden rocking chair and plopped down heavy, Fenrir rolled his eyes and moved to the other side of the room as he searched through the strange nest-like-thing for something.

"As you know I am Zeev," the man said as he twisted himself into a more comfortable placement. "I assume you are two young woman on the road who had the misfortune of getting caught up with the other snatchers." It wasn't a question and Bellatrix knew it, she watched as his eyes rose and locked with her own. The flash of recognition in his jade eyes put a lake of ice in Bellatrix's belly, this man she has met before. However she didn't recognize him as clearly as he recognized her, which of course made Bellatrix feel anxious and uncertain.

"Ah, now I know why you went with Sable," Zeev leaned forward and smirked up at Bellatrix, "it means 'black' in old Slavic. So your name is 'Ester Sable', is it? I know the Black family well and there is only one witch with your characteristics." For a moment Bellatrix feared he would reveal her identity but he looked at Isabella and both twins could see the cogs in his brain moving in rapid succession. "Hmm," whatever conclusion he came too, he settled for smiling at Isabella, as if he just won some sort of grand prize. "I'm not into pregnant women, even less then I am into married ones, but I suggest the two of you remain in this building if you value your lives."

"Until when? The next full moon?" Bellatrix asked, voice sounding in a low hiss. Zeev's green eyes flashed as he glared up at her, a sharp calculating look that said he was reevaluating his knowledge and considering something sinister.

"I suggest _Ms. Sabel_ , that you remain silent in Master Grayback's presence." Zeev stood shakily, grabbing his cruch he began to hobble back towards the paper strewn table. "He favors those who fight the most." Bellatrix felt a shiver roll up her spine, she could take a hint, always could, but that didn't mean she didn't think she couldn't handle Fenrir. Before Zeev could reach the table in the middle of the far wall, several howles echoed through the air. They were soon followed by Fenrir's excited howl, before his howling could even end there were several terrified screams. Bellatrix instantly knew that something was happening to the other women who arrived with them, she refused to acknowledge just what that 'something' was though.

"Mr. Zeev," Isabella's voice cracked as she called out to the crippled Shifter. "What's happening?"

"They're being mated," Zeev drawled, his head bowing as if he was double checking the location of his crutch before continuing to hobble forward. "The men will be turned soon enough. Plug your ears ladies, it'll be loud for a while."

Bellatrix felt sick, she turned to stare intently into the fire, refusing to reveal her nausea.

Tom would never approve of these acts, of that Bellatrix was sure.

…

* * *

…

On the edge of London, enchanted from Muggle's sight, a hundred acres of wheat fields spread out far and wide, dotted by roaming horses and prowling sheep. Towards the center of the fields a large towering house that appeared as if someone had hurriedly built rooms atop of other rooms to accompany the number of occupants in the house. It was rickety looking and appeared to be made by twigs and termite-riddled wood, the Barrow was hardly anything that most purebloods would consider a charming home. Still the Weasleys and their six children were all happy to call it home, it was rickety looking but it was sturdier than it appeared. Molly ambled about on the first floor of her home, going from enchanted knitting to cooking to flinging possibly trapped-toys back at her twins. All the same, when she approached the cluttered living room she was surprised to see her almost year old baby boy Ronald standing on a stool and struggling to look out the window. Molly was just about to scold the boy when she felt someone gently touch her wrist. Looking over she saw her husband pressing one finger to his lips, his hand moving from her wrist to entangle their fingers. Just behind him was William and Charley, their undivided attention on their youngest brother. Molly frowned at her sons but carefully made her way over to take a seat next to her husband and eldest son.

"He's been doing this every night for the past month," Charley whispered to her, his pale eyes misting over as they all watched Ron stare out at the night sky. "Sometimes it's like he's seeing something out there but William and I can't find anything."

"Why haven't I found him before?" Molly asked

"Because love, I was distracting you," Arthur gave her a shy smile as she turned to glare at him. Oh she'll need to have a very long discussion with him about his distractions, regardless of how much she enjoyed them he really shouldn't have done it.

"Hi!" Ron's cheerful voice drew everyone's attention. "Mione! Mione! 'Elcom! 'om is-it us!"

"She's been named," Arthur murmured with a thoughtful frown

"What's going on?" Molly asked, a feeling of dread crawling through her belly.

"Ron has been having dreams of a girl," William murmured. "She's apparently glows like sunlight and saves him many times. Typically from giant spiders."

"We think he's been foreseeing bits of the future and he's predicting someone who can help us." Charley added on, a glare from William and he quickly amended himself. " _I_ think the girl will be a great asset to the war." Molly turned her attention from her sons to her husband, who decided that the rug at their feet was suddenly very interesting. She knew the habit of old family magic's, the older the family name the more reoccurring the pattern in specific talents was. It was common practice for pureblood women to seal off their family magic for the sake of the male magic line to continue on, it was less common in muggleborns and half-bloods, but it was still tradition with most purebloods families. Molly herself had been unable to perform the spell during her marriage vows because her pregnancy with William but now she wondered if she should've after his birth.

"You think our family magic's have merged to that extent?" Molly asked her husband lowly. Her twice great grandmother Cassandra Trelawney had a son and daughter, the daughter married a man named Prewett and had a daughter named Molly. Molly wasn't as good at divination as her cousin Sybill but she did have a small talent in reading tea leaves. Needless to say that with Sybil's random and accidental tendency to foresee the future, it had been assumed that she would be the one to have another child of foresight. Leaving Molly to freely marry her love, whereas Sybil had been forced into a loveless marriage that ended when he walked out the door and didn't come back. Molly never expected her grandmother's odd habits would acutely fall to one of her own children, the Weasely family tree was exceptional at bullying its way over another family magic.

"The Weasels have always been good at amplifying the power of another's spells with a minor talent in various protective charms." Arthur reasoned slowly. "The Prewetts have exceptional talents in charms and magical locks...it's possible that your great grandmother's magic of foresight was safeguarded by the Prewett's power of locks…" Arthur looked up at Molly for once in the night. "With that combination of old blood all mixing together without restraint… Our Ron's talent could lie in that power that your cousin and grandmother both shared."

"Mama!" Molly was forcefully ejected from the conversation to catch her youngest son as he laughed loudly in her lap, his arms wrapping around her neck.

"Ronald, what did I tell you about running in the house?" Molly asked, trying to smile and generally forget the conversation.

"Mama! It's Ginny!" Ronald declared in a fit of giggles, "Ginny! 'ember mama?" His bright blue eyes looked up into Molly's eyes and some part of her was horrified to note a stripe of white in both of his azure orbs.

"Who's Ginny Ron?" William asked curiously. Ron looked at William, eyes wide and smile innocent as he stared at the older teen. "Well little twerp, ya gonna tell me or are you going to hold out on me?" Willam asked with a teasing smile, Ronald burst into laughter instantly.

"Sissy!" Ronald declared, his arms tightening around Molly's neck as he rubbed his wild red hair against her face. "Ginny is sissy!" Molly and Arthur shared a look, just what was happening to their son?

…

* * *

…

Bellatrix paced before the fire in irritation, the two of them were giving plenty of food and rest to have at their leisure but that didn't mean Bellatrix wasn't suspicious of Zeev's motives. He was up to something but she didn't have the faintest clue what, he always took a sip of Isabella's water before allowing her to have any and more than once Bellatrix had been too disgusted to even let them share the same cup. The first time he did it she damn near drew her wand and hexed him. The only benefit she had to being in the strange hideout was that she was learning more than she ever thought about Fenrir and the way his pack was working. She discovered that Fenrir was on his way of creating a werewolf army, he was raping women and biting children to get it but even after a few days she knew the level of destruction he could wreck if he chose to go to war with the dark lord. Zeev also appeared to be the only intelligent werewolf in the pack, as if he was the only one who actively cared about books. Everyone else had foul language, disgusting hydringe limitations, lack of ability to read, write or speak in coherent sentences and they all were obsessive in eating insane levels of meat.

"Sister breath, be calm," Isabella murmured as she passed the sitting woman for the umpteenth time. "At this rate you'll put a hole in the floor."

"I'll worry when slivers appear in my feet," Bellatrix replied tartly.

"Oh? Is that why they're bleeding?" Bellatrix froze mid step to examine her feet carefully before glaring at her smirking double. Taking the hint she sat down in the chair across from the pregnant woman, Bellatrix eyed Isabella's belly. Beneath her transformed navy pregnancy dress, Isabella appeared as if she was only holding onto a Bludger beneath her skirts. And true to its symbolism it seemed to kick and make a fuss inside Isabella just as much as a real Bulger might try to kill a quidditch player.

"Thank you Esther," Isabella gave her a thin smile, "you were starting to make me dizzy." Bellatrix was about to retort when one of the lower grade werewolves came barging in, slamming the heavy oak doors against the stone walls and sending a built of panic and urgency through the air like a banshee's cry. Bellatrix didn't miss how Zeev maneuvered himself to stand between them and the panicked werewolf. In moments Zeev was standing in the center of the room with Grayback trailing after him, his beedy eyes locked with a frightening intensity on the newcomer.

"Master Grayback!" the disgruntled young man shouted, his voice hitching in panic. "Wizards at the east sector! They're making their way here!"

"Boris went east you bumbling idiot," Grayback hissed. "He undoubtedly caught one or tw-"

"No master!" The young man interrupted, bracing his hands on his knees as he gasped for breath. "Boris died in the attack! They freed Boris's catch and killed his team!"

"If his team died how do you know?" Fenrir asked suspiciously.

"They sent an owl with a box," the young man waved an arm out the doors. "A box with an expanding charm on it, Boris's head is in it along with several others!" Fenrir snarled furiously before he barged past the beta and burst out the doors to the room, the young werewolf seemed to follow him to the doorway. Once he was sure that Fenrir was far enough away he closed the doors, whipped out a wand and muttered several locking spells under breath.

"Five minutes!" The young werewolf bellowed as he waves his wand around in an internet pattern. Zeev didn't hesitate as he quickly followed with his own enchantment and spells, filling every rock and beam with a charm of repellent and several strong protective barriers. Bellatrix watched silently as the two worked together, even after furious howling and Fenrir's voice echoing out at Zeev should let him in 'if ya knows what's good fa ya!'. Needless to say Bellatrix didn't move an inch while they worked, all of them ignoring the furious shouting of Fenrir and his pack. Even when the young werewolf neared the fireplace to put several enchantment on it, Bellatrix remained motionless.

"Ya know princess, this would go a lot faster if you helped!" Zeev barked from where he was reinforcing the wall were Fenrir had broken one of his toys some days before. Bellatrix shared a look with Isabella, her wide panicked eyes said the soon to be mother most definitely didn't want Bellatrix leaving her side even for a moment.

"I'm not a witch," Bellatrix retorted with a dull look at Zeev. The man gave her a dull look over his shoulder, then suddenly with a flourish he transfigured the tables and chairs into stones and forced them into whatever holes remained in the walls.

"Don't lie to me Bellatrix Black," Zeev drawled with a tone of boredom. "If you thought I could forget the face of the girl to whom I sent the Conlidamlapis spell in fourth year, your wrong." Bellatrix straightened at the memory, her eyes widening as she watched Zeev hobble around to face her. With a smug grin he pointed his wand at himself and carefully removed the enchantment and positions obscuring his true identity.

"Alastor Moody," Bellatrix hissed at him, her eyes narrowing into a furious glare. "Of course only _YOU_ would dare to infiltrate a werewolf den."

"Werewolves aren't anything compared to snakes," Alastor grinned at her. He dug in his pocket and pulled out his special eyepatch, it brought a smirk to Bellatrix's face at the mere sight at it.

"Oh I'm sorry Alastor, do you _still_ have bad eyesight? Want me to fix that for you?" Bellatrix asked, a vicious grin on her face. In their fourth year they were permitted to perform in a duel, Bellatrix and Alastor ended up being opponents. Alastor sent the Conlidamlapis hex at her, she couldn't dodge all of it and it ended up cracking a fraction of her skull next to her eye. Of course the sight of her own blood pissed Bellatrix off so bad she sent a permit curse at Alastor in return, now he's half blind in his left eye; the same eye she currently has a scar half hidden by her bangs and brow.

"Now is not the time for a snake-fight," the young werewolf hissed. Bellatrix glanced at him, her eyes squinting into the dim light of the room to spot the young man's dark skin and bald head. "Polyjuice position," he shrugged at Bellatrix carelessly before turning his attention to Alastor. "You said you found a weapon that would put the werewolf population either contained or on our side."

"I didn't ask for this dangerous assignment if I didn't find the damn weapon," Alastor hissed. "Have more faith in your teacher Kingsley."

"Of course you'd bring your pròdaje with you to the wolf den," Bellatrix rolled her eyes in exasperation. "I seriously hope you aren't referring to me as this weapon that'll control the werewolves for you."

"Despite what your parents may have taught you Bellatrix, the whole world does not, in fact, revolve around you." Alastor jabbed at Bellatrix, ignoring her glare he hobbled towards Isabella and stared down on her intently.

"I...I'm not a witch," Isabella's voice cracked as she stuttered her way through her words. Licking her lips nervously, Isabella threw an anxious look at Bellatrix.

"I can vouch for her," Bellatrix sighed heavily. "She's a muggle." no sane witch would dare to let her baby get threatened by a werewolf.

"She's a squib," Alastor retorted calmly. "Her baby is plenty witch though." Bellatrix raised a curious eyebrow at Alastor, his ability to come up alarming but interesting theories still haven't waned even after all these years. Alastor turned his bug-like orbit towards Bellatrix, she raised a questioning brow in answer. "You're oddly passive, if I didn't know better I'd say your reaction to me would be that of a wounded kitten too tired to fight." Bellatrix was prevented from answering by Kingsley appearing at her side, his wand stabbing into her throat warningly. Her knuckles tightened on her skirt, her transfigured wand bit into her wrist mockingly. Alastor pointed his wand at Bellatrix, his fat lips opening to utter the one spell she wished he never knew.

"No! Please don't kill her!" Isabella shouted, her hands tightening on her bulging belly. The master and student hesitated for a moment, their attention snapping towards the woman clasping onto Alastor's sleeve pleadingly.

"Calm yourself woman," Alastor hissed at her impatiently. "Revelio!" Bellatrix took in a deep breath, feeling the altercation of her appearance leaving her, the strength she felt diminished into a drowsy trans. She heard more than felt Kingsley jerk away from her, a curse echoing in her ears but sounding mutely in her mind. Alastor's hand dropped to his side, his permanent glare melting into a wide-eyed surprised look. Her belly began to ach, her sight swam and her ears began to ring with the sound of howling. Feebly Bellatrix clutched at her leather satchel, impressed it was still with her and with shaky fingers tried to open it. Alastor reached forward, she tried to speak but her voice came out as a horse rasp. Still, miraculously, Alastor knew what she was trying to saying. He took her satchel, opened it, pointed his wand inside and murmured 'Accusio renovatio'. The large glass flask shot out of her enchanted satchel and into Alastor's waiting palm, without waiting a moment he ripped the top off and shoved the top into her mouth, tipping her head back and forced her to gulp down the elixir. After three thick gulps and both male wizards mumbling "Omnium cura" over her repeatedly like a healing mantra; finally Bellatrix was in her previous state of health. It was fragile, any kind of magic aimed at her would eliminate the effects of the position but at least Alastor and Kingsley knew not to do it a second time.

"...your dying," Alastor murmured when Bellatrix was giving the chance to breathe on her own.

"I'm healing," Bellatrix corrected him, her voice was more breathless than hoarse and her near hyperventilation had calmed to slowing pants.

"The explosion at SADEAH... you were the wounded one?" Kingsley asked curiously, his well-tanned face oddly pale. "That was four months ago!"

"And she's still healing," Alastor murmured, staring intently into Bellatrix's face. "That should tell you how serious her wounds were." He watched as Bellatrix self-consciously tucked her arm close to her side, her thin fingers twisting in her lap like a nervous tick. "You didn't help us because you can't… you're physically incapable of fighting…" Bellatrix glared at the dancing flames of the fireplace, it was aggravating how accurate his assumptions of her were. She hated how he pointed out her flaws like they were as obvious as the moon and stars. She hated how he always saw through her plans and how he always made it seem as if she were an open book.

"She'll come with us," Alastor said suddenly, surprising Bellatrix and Kingsley in equal measure. Alastor Moody stiffly rose to his feet and retreated to the table 'Zeev' spent most of his time, flicking through papers and skimming tombs. A flick of Alastor's wand had the papers gathering and transforming, Kingsley hurried to his master's side. Bellatrix rolled her eyes, it was just like men to demand Bellatrix to follow him instead of asking her if she would. He's always been so demanding, maybe that's why he was still single even in his twenties. Especially since everyone else their age had married off and had kiddies of their own.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Isabella murmured, fat tears rolling down her smooth cheeks. "I… I didn't know…"

"Oh shut it Isabella," Bellatrix hissed. "So long as no spells hit me the elixir will continue to heal me while the spells keep my strength up. I just have to be careful not to get hit with magic or over exert my physical standards."

"By-bu-bu-" Isabella stuttered out, gasping and sobbing simultaneously.

"Worry less about me and more about your child," Bellatrix reminded the woman. Isabella's breathing continued to hitch and cause her face to distort into disturbing expressions but when Bellatrix's eyes landed on her hands she realized that the other woman was sobbing for a different reason.

"Your water broke!" Bellatrix hadn't meant to shriek but she did and she regretted it as Alastor suddenly appeared at her side, shuving her back into her seat and waving his wand over Isabella.

"What are you doing?!" Isabella asked, her voice breaking into a shrill shriek.

"Trying to decipher when you'll pop," Alastor answered bluntly. Isabella and Bellatrix gave him matching bewildered looks.

"Can you prevent her from having her baby just yet?" Kingsley asked as he bent to look closer at the pool of clear at Isabella's feet. Bellatrix answered by reaching out and slapping the back of his bald head as hard as she could.

"Can you stop your heart from beating and still live?" Bellatrix asked him with a snarl on her face. Ignoring whatever retort Kingsley might've had, Bellatrix returned her attention to Alastor. "Since when could you heal?"

"Since when did you care about what I can or can't do?" Alastor retorted as he leaned back from Isabella and stiffly rose to his feet. "She urinated, Bellatrix. The baby didn't show any signs of coming for another few days."

"That's good, right?" Kingsley asked, preventing Bellatrix from rationalizing her assumption. "A few days from now is the new moon. If the child can be born on that night then the shifters will be unable to retaliate." Alastor glanced at Bellatrix before stiffly rising back onto his feet and limping his way back to the table, Kingsley quickly following him. Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at the two before looking back at Isabella, she was biting her lip as thoughts rolled through her mind like hurricane winds. Sighing Bellatrix carefully rose, sighed when no signs of pain erupted from her belly, and carefully took the needed step to kneel before Isabella (careful to avoid the pool of urine while she was at it). Clasping hands with the woman who could be her twin, Bellatrix looked into amber orbs unafraid.

"I'm scared," Isabela confessed.

"And you should be," Bellatrix murmured. "Your surrounded by angry werewolves, an incompetent wizard, a sickly witch and an insane old man with more suspicions than actual rationality."

"I'm not scared for myself, but for my baby." Isabella stressed, she looked pointedly at the two men. "They talk as if she's a monster, a creature to fear, a weapon to use in this unsightly war." She looked back at Bellatrix, urgency and fear contorting her face as her fingers tightened in the navy robes that Bellatrix had transfigured a little more than two days ago now. "I'm proud my baby will be born in Malinurena, the first in twenty years, but I'm scared what'll happen to her after that. Once I give birth will they take her from me? Are they going to hurt her? Force her to be something she's not? What are they going to do to my baby?" Bellatrix sat back slightly, watching the tears roll down Isabella's face. She looked towards the men, arguing over some papers and resisting the urge to scream at each other. She didn't know much about the order of the Phoenix but she did know that the group she battled several months ago had strayed from the original path of the goody-two-shoes team she knew in school. The order of the Phoenix were supposed to be living, encouraging, brave little lions and eagles unafraid to fight and die for their beliefs. But she didn't know if they were willing to condemn a child for the sake of the war. She didn't know what they were going to do to this unborn 'weapon against the werewolf population' and if she was honest with herself, Bellatrix would say that it frightened her.

"Mrs. Black," Isabella called softly. Bellatrix watched silently as she gave a shuddering breath, tried to stifle the sobs building up in her chest, and looked desperately into Bellatrix's eyes. "If I die please take care of my baby." Something fluttered in her chest and it brought a fond smile to Bellatrix's face. "I'm naming you the protector of my child. Please, if something should happen to me, _please_ take care of my baby."

"It's a little soon to be naming me your godparent isn't?" Bellatrix asked with a weak smile. "It's only been two days…"

"But you're the bravest person I know," Isabella told her. "I feel that if anyone could protect my daughter, it would be you. So promise me Bellatrix Black, that should anything happen to me, you'll raise and protect my daughter." Bellatrix held out her hand, a wobbly smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"I solemnly swear," Bellatrix whispered. "To protect and aid your child, to my dying day." Isabella looked relieved, frightened but relaxed, the two turned to look at the crackling fireplace, content with the others presence. Eventually, amongst the sounds of howling wolves and muffled arguments, the two women with no blood relation fell asleep. Alastor walked over to tend to the fire, seeing Bellatrix kneeling beside Isabella he had a momentary moment of memory flash in his mind's eye. But the childhood fondness quickly fled as Kingsley approached and tended to the flames. Moving as quietly as he could with one busted knee, Alastor moved into the chair opposite of Isabella and watched the curious women sleep.

For a moment, he wished the woman could raise her child without the fear of war ripping it away from her.

"Moody, I'm contacting the order," Kingsley said softly. "We need help to escape from this wolf den in the coming days. It's a quarter moon out tonight. We have to plan the attack for next week, on the night of the new moon."

"She'll pop before then," Alastor drawled, half asleep in his chair.

"Well we'd better think of something because the queen of shifters is always born on a new moon while her king his born on a full moon." Kingsley replied tartly, he glared into the flames as they came back to eager life. "If the child is born before the 28th then she's not the queen and we've wasted our efforts."

"Just who said the queen would be born in Malinurena anyways?" Alastor asked gruffly. "It's a rundown nowhere village that would still be in ruins if Grayback's man hadn't stumbled upon it."

"As Sybil always says: fate has a way of getting things done and a way to right itself." Kingsley smirked at the flames, looking sad and lonely without his friend at his side. Alastor felt like asking questions, start doubting his own theory, start ignoring the signs, turn a blind eye to the weeping woman sitting across from him. But he couldn't. The message Sybill sent to them last year was by far too important to ignore, no one could turn a blind eye to this location.

 _When hope runs into the sightless night, three of pure merge the Maia_

 _When the midnight dream sleeps eternally, the darkest star brightens the night_

 _When born in the shadow of the autumn moon, hope for all shall breathe again_

 _When Malinurena falls to lycanthrope, death awaits the dark lord_

 _When the queen first breathes, so too the king breathes last_

 _So cometh the queen of shifters_

 _Cold as storms, Warm as flames_

 _Elegant as angles, Vicious as demons_

 _The queen shall rule shifter kind without doubt_

 _So rises the shifter queen, so falls the Dark Lord_

Malinurena, the oldest city of all, nicknamed 'Shifter City', said to be the home of the Shifter King, rumored to be the birthplace of shifters. It wasn't easy trying to find the ancient city, the oldest records they had mentioned a fire some centuries ago. It was only luck that brought Alastor to that rundown pub so many months ago and it was only luck that 'Zeev' had been present, boasting loudly about his discovery of the Shifter Capital. It hadn't been hard to kill the man and pluck the needed hairs from his head (more like shave the man's head); the hard part was keeping enough stock of the polyjuice potion on hand. They didn't know much about the prophecy but they understood that the shifter queen would be able to put the werewolf population in the phoenix's favor. It was only an added bonus that she could kill the dark lord as well but no one could tell if the shifter queen was better or worse than the Dark Lord.

Not even Sybill could give them that answer

…

* * *

…

On the night of the new moon, just as predicted, the queen of shifters was born and the king of shifters breathed his last. In the main hall of Malinurena, sprawled before the fireplace, screaming in agony, Isabella braced herself as her blood pour and poured out of her body into an angry crimson pool. Frantic and afraid, Bellatrix tried her best to stop the bleeding and search for the crown of the baby's head but not even the birthing classes she took Narssisa too could help her with Isabella's birthing.

"Push Isabella! Push!" Bellatrix pleaded, her dark eyes snapping up to look at Allister and Kingly as they both struggled to keep the door to the building closed. Isabella screamed as a new wave of blood poured out and coated Bellatrix from her elbows down. "Moody!" the one eyed man grunted against the door, glancing back at the struggling women, "The bleeding won't stop!"

" _The queen is born on the new moon of winter, amongst the blood of her mother_

 _The king is born upon the full moon of summer, amongst the blood his mother._

 _The mother must die for the sake of her children, or the rulers shall fall for eternity."_

Gritting his teeth at the memory, Alastor turned his back to Bellatrix, hoping she would think that he didn't hear her over the howling of the werewolves outside their walls. Isabella gave another scream as more blood poured from her body, filling the room with the scent of death.

"Isabella!" Bellatrix cried as she felt something small and cool press against her hands, "Keep pushing Isabella, the baby's almost out!"

"Can't, Isabella whispered, her chest heaving as her vision blackened. "Save… save…. Er…."

"NOW ISABELLA OR SHE'LL DIE!" feeling as if her world was ending, Isabella sent out a pray to her gods, hoping they would hear her dying plea. With a groan Bellatrix wrapped her thin fingers around the child's head and shoulders and started pulling as diligently as she could.

"Granger," Bellatrix looked up at the pale sweaty face of Isabella, "his name was granger… I wanted to take his name but he… he was so sweet taking mine…"

"Okay that's good, Granger is a good name!" Bellatrix huffed, struggling to pull the child from her mother and keep said woman awake. "Did you pick out first names?"

"a boy… his family rarely gets any girls so we thought we'd have a boy," Isabella coughed hoarsely, her chest heaving as she tried to push again. "We… we only thought of boy names… but… what if… what if…"

"Hey now, we can give her Sabel," Bellatrix tried to wink playfully at Isabella but she figured it looked more like a cringe. "A reminder of me!" Isabella chuckled warmly, her amber eyes lighting up and dancing like ocer in sunlight. "Alright well you want to set a trend… Granger is a…a an old English and French surname. In English it meant 'farm hand' and French it meant 'grain' as in a grain field." Isabella chuckled warmly, grunting loudly as another shutter racked her body and she struggled to push out her child. "uh-uh… what else? What else?" Beatrix was frantically trying to find something to talk about, trying to distract Isabella from the pain wracking havoc on her body.

"He's… he's Greek," Isabella coughed, a weak smile on her face as a trickle of blood dotted her lips. "His mother's name is Mercury and his siblings are Angelia, Brounos and Orion." Bellatrix felt like a bucket of water was dumped over her head, so cold was her body that she nearly dropped the very baby she was struggling to take out from Isabella. Those names, those were Greacian names alright; they were the names of the god Hermes's children. It was a trend in the magical world, one that went unspoken and unrecognized, that the children of every house were typically named in a specific fashion. For example almost all of the Black family members were named after constellations or stars with only Narssisa being the one exception as she had been born during spring and in their mother's garden. The Weasely's happened to favor old names from the medieval era as did the Prewetts, the Moody's preferred Greacian names, the Parkinson's preferred floral names, the Greengrass's preferred oceanic names. So on and so on did the trend grow that Bellatrix once thought that she had been the only one who noticed the trend, that only magical families (particularly those with strong family magic's) had themed names that nearly matched their themed magic's.

 _Why does a Grecian man have an English name? why does his family take the trend of the Grecian god's Hermes's children's name as a trend in their family tree? Is that the only god who's decedents travel through their family tree? Or is there more here then what I see?_

Isabella let out an awful roar of pain as her child was finally freed from her body. Bellatrix yelped as her careful balance was teetered with the child's added weight and she was sent crashing onto her backside. The child between whined pathetically, so too did the silence outside their walls suddenly echo inside the building. Bellatrix clambered to her feet hurriedly only to flinch back at the sight of the child, Isabella must've seen the look of utter horror on Bellatrix's face for she raised trembling arms towards her double.

"My baby," Isabella whispered, "please… my baby…." Bellatrix closed her eyes, bowed her head, breathed several times before unraveling her wand from her wrist and point it at the child. She knew what she had to do, knew what would happen if she didn't, knew what would happen to Isabella if she didn't… Bellatrix's lips trembled, her quivering chin seemed to turn off her voice but as the steps of Alastor and his apprentice approached them, Bellatrix uttered the words she needed.

"Vellum latet," from her wand a brilliant sapphire cloth burst out and wrapped around the child quickly, hidding all of its deformity. Carefully Bellatrix lifted the child from the wooden floor and pressed it into its mother's quaking arms, where shurly the only being living could give it love.

"ah I see," Isabella whispered, smiling gently at her child as she reached beneath the fold of the blanket to let her finger be wrapped around the tiny creature's fingers. "A Calygrayhound… I supposed grandfather Drew was right all along…"

"…is this… normal for you?" Bellatrix asked slowly

"Hmm, I grew up hearing stories about Calygrayhounds. They're blood runs in my veins, so grandfather Drew made sure I knew and understood that either me or one of my descendants would give birth to a Calygrayhound." Isabella smiled lovingly at her child, tears filled her amber eyes even as her body slowly slumped lower and lower to the wooden floor. In a hurry, Bellatrix transformed the chair Isabella once sat in into an assortment of fluffy pillows that would keep Isabella sitting up but also relaxed. "but… she's a girl… we didn't think of any girl names…" Isabella turned a tiered smile towards Bellatrix, sad and joy mixed together as her tears slowly dripped down her face. "Whatever am I to do? The mother of a Calygrayhound always dies. I can't possibly ask my husband for his thoughts…"

"…so stick with tradition," Bellatrix murmured, bowing her head in shame. "his family takes after Greacian god's decedents as a trend for their children's names… why not think of a Grecian name?"

"Greacian gods?" Isabella murmured as her eyes slowly drooped, "I only really know… Hermes…." Bellatrix reached forward and grabbed the baby from Isabella's limp arms before it could tumble down the woman's body. Adjusting her hold on the baby, Bellatrix ground her teeth together as she instinctively curled around the baby, a familiar heavy hand settled on her shoulder.

"When it comes to naming tradition amongst wizarding families, no one knows the trend better then you," Alastor murmured. "…What name befits the queen of shifters?"

"…What name befits an avenger?" Bellatrix asked in a trembling voice.

"Moody! The seals are breaking!" Kingsley barked, his voice full of panic.

"We don't have time for your sarcasm. Name the girl!" Alastor snapped

"…To keep with tradition… of the Grecian god named Hermes, the god of messages… I chose the name of Hermione. The feminine form of the god named Hermes."

"…Thank you… sissy…" Bellatrix snapped her head up to stare at Isabella but she saw the last of Isabella's light drain out of her amber eyes and the gentle smile that was left behind on her face.

"…it's not like you to cry," Alastor murmured

"I'm not crying," Bellatrix replied courtly. "Her name is Hermione Granger."

"No middle name?" Alastor grunted as he stiffly rose to his feet again

"I'll think of it later," Bellatrix grunted as she pulled her feet under herself and rose to her full height.

"Whatever you two! Let's go! Moody Dissipate!" Kingsly barked as he dived towards them, the walls of their refuge glowing ominously. Bellatrix ripped herself away from Kingsley's reaching hand and retreated a fair distance from the men, keeping Isabella between them like a shield.

"Are you insane?!" Bellatrix hissed. "You can't teleport with newborns! You'll rip them apart!"

"You got a better plan?!" Kings shouted

"Dose the fireplace double as a floo?" Alastor asked quickly, trying to solve the problem quickly as their enemy tried even harder to get inside. To Bellatrix's knowledge, Aliva never said that the floo was bad for babies just that Dissipation were bad influences on their bodies. All the same though, she wasn't risking it. If Desperation ripped them apart she didn't want to know what a flood did to them.

"no, no floos," Bellatrix said as she backed up some more, now looking more frantic and desperate then she did when she was trying to help Isabella with her birth.

"We don't have time to follow your stupid traditions woman!" Kingsly barked at her, "That child is a weapon the order needs to get! It's the only way for us to survive!" Bellatrix stared at Kingsely, surprised beyond words as she saw the man's own terror reflect back at her as Isabella's words rang in her mind. She glanced at Alastor, to see help or to see reason Bellatrix wasn't sure, but the look on his face told her all she needed to know.

They wanted a weapon at whatever coast.

Bellatrix looked down at the baby in her arms; in the swaths of navy blue she could see Isabella's paler skin and her button nose. She wondered for a moment if the child would have her mother's amber eyes or if she would inherit her father's eyes. Would she have Isabella's dark ocean waves or her father's mysterious locks? The child whimpered in its swath and reached one tiny clawed hand out, the talons of an eagle went unquestioned in Bellatrix's mind as she gently tucked one talon over a finger. The child was Calygrayhound, Bellatrix remembered the stories her father used to tell her, the disheveled battle grounds, the mutilated corpses, the unrecognizable tracks. Calygrayhounds were demons in human form, they were meant to be feared and hated, they creatures that would stop at nothing to destroy humanity in every form it took. This child… this child with its pale skin and sleepy smile… with its mother's loving blessing… how could this child become a heinous monster of death and destruction?

"Bella, we need to go," Alastor started, he offered her a hand and took one step towards her. "It's not safe here. For that child or for you. We all need to flee."

"So go," Bellatrix murmured, she sniffed as a wobbly smile twitched across her lips. "You want a weapon but I can't give that to you… she's not a weapon. She's not an item to be had, a toy to show off…she's a little girl."

"She's a Calygrayhound, the queen of shape shifters." Kingsly hissed at her, "With her power we could turn the tides of the war! We could—" Kingsly cut himself off as he stared at Bellatrix, as if finally remembering something about her. "…you… you're the dark lord's lover." Bellatrix froze, no one has ever out right accused her of being that particular secret. "That's why—that's why you won't give her to us! You plan to take her to _him_ and ensure that this war ends in _his_ favor!" Bellatrix stared into Kingsely's eyes cooly, no one has ever spoken with so much malice towards her master but she did understand where the man was coming from. He feared she was sent to the region to ensure the death of the Shifter-queen. He didn't know that she faked her death to escape the memories of her past that now haunted her, he didn't know about the child she had to burry because of his insane friends.

"…Hermione is a human child and she will have a normal none-violent childhood." Bellatrix said with all the ice she could muster in her weakened state. "Isabella wanted her to be raised like a normal little girl. She will not have a normal childhood with you monsters raising her to kill without thought or consideration of her actions."

"Oh really? You're a fine gem to be talking about considering her own actions." Kingsely snarled at her, Bellatrix turned her cool gaze to Alastor. He stared at her for a moment, as if he could read her mind if he stared into her eyes long enough, a skill she knew he had no talent for.

"Alright, you know where to find me," Alastor bobbed his head

"Hah, I thought you'd back to be that wretched mut you were back in school." Bellatrix smirked at him

"Yeah, yeah, I'll give Lapin your regards."

"Absolutely not," Bellatrix snapped at him. "As far as anyone is concerned I'm dead."

"Including the dark lord?" Kingsely tried to mock her

"Not even Narssisa, Andromeda nor my husband, Tom, knows of living state." Bellatrix hissed back at him. "Now leave before I decide to hex you out to the werewolves!"

"Speaking of those brats haven't they broken down the doors yet?" Alastor asked curiously as he turned to look back at the only entrance and exit to the building. "Strange how we can hear them battering against the doors but they've yet to enter."

"…you're right," Kingesly murmured as he frowned at the wooden doors. "the charms and spells have been broken and yet they still can't enter?"

"They're nothing more then ordinary men now," Bellatrix huffed at them. "Grayback takes a pention for taking muggle children and transforming them into werewolves. He doesn't have a wizard in this whole village."

"Even so, they should be able to break down those doors with their strength." Alastor replied, his head tilted slightly to the side. "Werewolves are known for their superior physical abilities."

"So are vampires but you don't see them using their fists to bust down a door." Bellatrix retorted. "It's a new moon tonight Alastor, did you forget that werewolf powers increase with the phases of the moon?"

"No I didn't forget that," Alastor huffed at her.

"Great so you understand that those are oak doors inscribed with ancient runes to protect the occupancy of this building. Which ordinarily wouldn't be a problem for a werewolf but considering it's a new moon tonight and all werewolf's in the valley have reverted back to their original human forms." Bellatrix gave Alastor a challenging smirk, "So you did realize that those men outside can't reach us because the runes are protecting us, right Alastor Mood?"

"Mrs. Bellatrix Black you can be one annoying, snide, know-it-all, bookworm, pesk." Alastor retorted with a bland look on his face. "How do you plan to escape these men anyways?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to underestimate a witch?" Bellatrix asked with a dull look on her face. "I plan to unleash my family magic on them and then escape on a broom. Duh."

"Your family magic?" Alastor asked in surprise, "Have you lost your blood freaking mind? Did you forget what happened the last time used that god-forsaken spell?!"

"Did you forget that I was the one who spared you from father's wrath with said spell?!" Bellatrix snapped back at him. "I surpassed father years ago! I have better control over it now!"

"For the sake of that child I hope you do," Alastor snorted and rolled his good eye. "Heaven have mercy on those poor souls you're about to kill."

"Guess they should've thought twice before kidnapping the Midnight Queen," Bellatrix grinned at Alastor, looking every bit of the wolf her cousin Sirius was known for. "now you boys go on and run away. Leave the brutes to me."

"A gentlemen dose not leave brutes to a woman with a baby in her arms to handle." Alastor replied dully, his scared brow half raised in challenge.

"No but a smart man dose." Bellatrix retorted with a dull look at Alastor. "And besides that, Gentlemen don't send skull breaking hexes at ladies!" when Kingsely was about to question them, Alastor grinned, grabbed his student and dissipated from the building, leaving behind a cloud of dust. Bellatrix waved her wand about and frowned at the gapping in the front doors, slowly a few dirty heads peaked up from the ground to look inside the building.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!" Bellatrix snapped, "Can't he ever leave peacefully?!" Bellatrix adjusted her stance and pointed her wand at the gaping hole, there she could see an angry looking Fenrir stumble unsteadily onto his feet.

"Mori in gremium wisps inferis!" _Death's embrace, wisps of the nether realm_

Needless to say, that by daybreak there weren't any werewolves left in the village of Malinurena

* * *

 **Animagus** -(ah-knee-mage-us) An _**Animagus**_ is a witch or wizard with the rare ability to transform into a particular animal at will.

 **Calygreyhounds** -a king or queen of the shapeshifters, holds the physical characteristics of eight different animals

 **Faarkugel** -(Far-sh-gel) A shapeshifter who can take between 2-5 physical characteristics of animals and create a new creature. A shapeshifter who can summon up more than one physical animal ability at a time.

 **Nobilist** -(no-b-lee-st) general shapeshifters, can shapeshift into one animal at a time

 **Leomages** -(Leo-mage-es) a muggleborn witch or wizard

 **Nonaments** \- (Non-a-men-s) muggle, non-magical human

 **Please don't forget to rate and review. I hope I didn't mess up the personalities too much...**

 **Page 16**


	9. Chapter 9

**What If**

 **Chapter 9: Escape Malinurena**

 **Koomahana**

disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. If you want the real story, get off this sight

* * *

Outside the large building Fenrir once claimed as his own, the pack of werewolves gathered closer, teeth gleaming in the dying moonlight. Fenrir, half transformed, paced in front of the doors restlessly. His pack watched him, waiting for a sign, patent for the command, observing their target; they needed only the howl to pounce. At the far edge of the town square, shackled to stone walls and forced to wait patiently for the inevitable, those captured with the Sable sisters awaited their fates. Angi, the young man with brown hair and worried dark eyes, remained motionless, his arms bound overhead while blood dripped down his body to pool beneath his dangling feet. He was unconscious, his head bowed and his eyes closed, but there wasn't anything anyone could do other than to watch his blood drip into the wooden bowl beneath him. They knew the werewolves were ecstatic about his finding, so ecstatic they nearly drained him of all his blood in the first day. They were more careful now not to cut anything important, but that didn't stifle their glee as they entered to find the wooden bowl full of dark blood.

"Gerulf, we shouldn't be here." the prisoners perked at the whispered voice, shuffling the women huddled together in the corner, trying to hide in the corner of their shared cell.

"Oh calm yourself Caleb," the doors creaked open and the prisoners were at first confused to see two young male faces peer around the door to their cells. "See? Perfectly clear, now calm down or we'll both be in trouble." both young boys bore perfect silver hair, the smaller of the two held eyes canine blue and the elder a warm golden brown. They were dressed in matching brown leathers and gray robes, as if they were trying to blend into the bleak shadows of twilight.

"Gerulf, if father hears we've been here," the younger boy with blue eyes started, he pulled his arms up to his chest and hung tightly to the older boy's back, as if frightened that the bound prisoners were going to hurt him.

"Father won't find us if we're quiet," the elder boy, Gerulf, hissed at the younger boy. "Be quiet or so help me I'll lock you in here, _with them!_ " he pointed at the bound women, each flinching back, their stifled whimpers remained unheard by the rattling of their chains. "Honestly Caleb, don't you want to see a _real_ Malinurenaian? I'm mean they were supposed to have been killed off twenty years ago." The two boys quietly made their way towards the bound and dangling man named Angi, staring up into his bruised face and disheveled locks of brown. "Father made him sound more impressive," Gerulf huffed at last, looking disappointed with the bound man. "I thought they were supposed to be the strongest of all shapeshifters, dressed in glittering robes and moving like spirits and had voices like sirens and-and...he's nothing like what I expected."

"He looks sick," Caleb whispered. "Why is his blood so dark? Mother's looks bright compared to it." Gerulf moved towards a nearby table, ignoring the whispered protest of his baby brother, and lifted up the small burning candle. Handling the candle with care, Gerulf angled the light to spill over the man's bowl of blood. Frowning when its dark color didn't lighten with flame light, the young boy bent to touch the pool of dark liquid with his fingers.

"No, don't," the horse whisperer nearly made both brother's shriek, however their bodies settled for sharp jerks away from the bound man. They both looked over at the cells, their eyes widening at the bruised and beaten boy not much older than themselves. "You mustn't touch that bowl. The elder werewolf's drink from it daily."

"Oh shut it you stupid muggle," Gerulf hissed in irritation. "Papa says that a true Malinurenaian has blood the color of ocean waves."

"You mean storm blue? The color of a midnight hurricane winds? The color of blue just before the first light of dawn?" the boy asked, his bruised face twisting into a look of mockery and contempt. "If you look at the veins in your arms you'll see that same blue blood he's describing but what he doesn't tell you is that all living creatures have that trait. There's nothing special about a 'malinurenian' compared to any other 'muggle' or witch or wizard or shifter. Our skin gives our veins a blue look and when our blood is spilt it becomes red, tainting the air with the scent of death." Caleb looked at the bowl, frowning at its dark liquid. Not even the torch light hanging from the wall beside the bound man cast that strange reddish hue in the bowl, the strange red-liquid he knew his mother some times coughed up. But he saw no scarlet glow, no marron shimmer of reflected light, no blushing hue of crimson stained the bowl. The liquid was so _dark_ , so dark at first he thought it was black but as he shifted around his brother and peered closer to the bowl, he could almost see a feint navy hue to the torch-lit surface of the liquid.

"How...how would you know?" the younger boy, Caleb, stuttered out, the bruised boy gave him a dull look. When the older boy didn't respond the elder brother snarled, sounding like an angry puppy.

"Listen," the boy sighed heavily, as if in great disappointment. "The malinurenaians were also called the Faarkugel. They were the original shapeshifters. There are more than one type of shapeshifters but the Faarkugel are the more common ones."

"Yeah so?" Gerulf snarled. "How would a stupid muggle know that?"

"He told me," the boy gestures to the bound man. "Your father is right, he is Malinurenaian but he's mistaken if he thinks that drinking his blood will make him stronger. What temporarily works for vampires doesn't necessarily mean it'll work for a lower ranked shifter."

"What do you mean lower ranked?!" Gerulf asked loudly, fists clenching at his sides. "Papa is the pack leader!"

"A shifter with one animal against a shifter with four animals, I wonder who will win." The boy replied, looking pointedly at the bound man. "Besides that. This Malinurenaian is a sleeper, he's not capable of transformation. So drinking his blood is pointless. If it does anything to your father, it'll just turn him back to human. It won't make him stronger and he'd have killed a man for nothing." Whatever response the brothers had was cut off as an uproar outside shook the walls of the building, the brothers jumped and latched onto each other, fear contorting their faces.

"Stay here little ones," one of the women murmured.

"If you leave you'll die outside." Another murmured.

"The queen has been born." It took a moment for the boys to realize that it was a man's voice that spoke, not the young boy hiding in the warmth of the caged women. The boys leaped away from the bound man, staring up at him in terror, as if expecting him to free himself and kill them while he was at it. The brothers looked at each other, Caleb seemed afraid of the prisoners but less afraid about being caught in the building now then before. Gerulf looked unsure, his bright golden eyes kept swinging towards the bared window, where sounds of angry voices sounded strongest. "The ancient curse has been released. The wisps of death now roam the night. If you leave the building, you will surly die." They looked at the man again, eyes wide as screams rose through the air. The women whimpered, curling together and pulling the young boy back into their shadowed clutches. The bound man blinked slowly, bowing his head and closed his eyes, his final breath leaving him in a cold white cloud before his face.

"We'll stay," Gerulf murmured, tugging his baby brother into the corner behind the door, a place where he could keep a good eye on the bound man, the caged women, and the bared window. He sat against the floor, tugging Caleb down with him and wrapping one arm around the smaller blue eyed boy. "Sleep Caleb, I'll protect you tonight."

"Okay," Caleb closed his eyes but he never fell asleep and neither did Gerulf. They were much too afraid of the sounds coming through the window, like the howling of ghostly figures of their nightmares.

…

* * *

…

Far to the north of England and west, over the sea of Ireland, was a large rocky island called 'isle of man'. It had so many enchantments on it that it wasn't funny, the original witches and wizards used the island as a form of home base, many knew it as 'homeland' in their history texts but none of them could locate it. The reason was simple. The Black family were the original rulers of 'Isle of man', they were the original rulers and the original occupants of the island. When the founders of Hogwarts rose together to create a safe place for witches and wizards, they had taken their structure concept and magical inscriptions from the castle on 'isle of man'. They had even managed to convince the ruling family to leave, why the noble family of Sable left their tiny Kingdom to become everyday witches and wizards on the main land of England remained a mystery to Bellatrix. However, now more then ever before, she was thankful for her ancestors decision to abandon their island. It gave her a safe place to stay and now, a safe place to raise a child. No one would find her here, _no one_. Not her sister, not her lover, not former classmates, not relatives, _no one else_ knew the history of the Black family and the Sable nobles.

Only one man in existence could find her and that's only because she took him here, once, a very long time ago.

The dark waters of the ocean shimmered beneath her, the dark midnight clouds over head hid her well from the moon's kissing white light. She continued floating lazily on the gentle breeze, her scarlet cloak wrapped snugly around the tiny baby she claimed as her own. She looked at the infant, smiling faintly at the creamy skin of the child's brow, her face buried into the white rabbit fur that rimmed the hood of the cloak. Bellatrix took a deep breath, her smile stretching as she carefully lifted her right hand from the broom she road to gently tuck the rabbit fur away from the child's face. The baby whimpered, sniffing and then yawned, her tiny mouth opening like that of a lion and revealing a toothless mouth of a normal human baby. To bad that stretching wide open maw gave off the impression of lion's teeth waiting to be released from her gums.

"We're almost there Hermione," Bellatrix whispered, returning her hand back to the broom and lifting herself a little higher over the sea's surface. She could see the dark foreboding docs of Laxey city, their single story buildings still smoldering and crumbling from the attack years ago. Some spells were too dangerous to use, even in battle and the 'Aeterna Ignis*1' Spell was one that never should've been created. However, it had been created and the after effects of its hundred year lasting still sparked up and breathed around Laxey city. Ordinarily the spell would be uttered wrongly and it typically ended as an explosion spell, a _really_ dangerous explosion spell, but she knew the wizard who destroyed this city was anything but a stuttering fool. Her father could be the cruelest of wizards when he chose to be and knowing and wielding the spells of old was a talent he shared with no one but _her_ , his second eldest. Even then, that wasn't a choice he was given. Bellatrix had a talent for the old spells and took great delight in using them against everyone else, knowing full well they couldn't think up counter spells.

"It still stinks," Bellatrix murmured as she rose on the current to float over the city, staring down on its embers and flames that still leaped across blackened roads to devour another building. If she wanted to remain hidden on this island she would need to go to the castle and reset the defenses, no one with an ounce of magic would be able to trace the island and within a year's time anyone who knew of it would forget it even existed. It wouldn't be nearly so useful against the muggles and next to no effect on muggleborns but it would have a seriously strong effect on the old family's and shifters. Soon enough the slowly burning buildings faded to be replaced with whispering trees and the darkness known only to an ancient forest. There was a pull from below, a whisper in her mind that told her to settle in the dark forest but she knew full well that it would bring her no good. The old spells of the witches and wizards still roamed below, taking form of ghostly figures with iron claws and maws of silver needles. To descend into their territory would be the end of Bellatrix and a massacre for the child in her arms. Taking a deep breath of the cool island air, Bellatrix angled herself higher, further away from the whispering tree branches and dancing shadows. She quickly reveled in the moonlight, smiling as it shinned down on her in a beam of warm white light.

 _Almost there_ , Bellatrix thought, opening her eyes once more to look at the distant mountain, the source of the warm currents and pull of magic that pooled in her belly. Spreading out her sense with the aid of her magic, Bellatrix angled her broom for a warm current of air slithering towards the mountain. In ten minutes, with an uncomfortable sticky sensation crawling down her lower back, Bellatrix finally reached the mountain. Descending toward a sturdy white rock, shaped similar to a pillar that once belonged to a doorway. Lowering herself to its base she smiled at the crest curved into its white surface, a simple roaring lion head with a tilted crown on its head.

"Somnia nocte spirare uota*2," Bellatrix whispered, placing her palm against its surface. "Surge scutum castitatis tueri heres noctis*3." The crest beneath her palm glowed, coating her hand in bright red. Bellatrix swayed on her feet, surprised by the pull of her magic, the energy inside of herself rushing to meet the scarlet light tinged the skin of her hand a sickly green glow. The lion beneath her palm shifted, its three-dimensional face extending from the pale white rock to reach out with glinting fangs that nipped at the base of her palm. She gasped, reflexive tears springing to her eyes, her knees quaked as the energy she's always known inside pulsed thrice over—then her eyes rolled and she started to fall. A voice shouted, shadows lunged, warmth surrounded her, the baby cried out, she twisted away from reaching claws, curling in on the child wailing in her arms. Claws scraped at her back and howls echoed in her mind as her world blackened into an endless nothingness.

She could only pray that her body would protect the child she claimed.

…

* * *

…

It was difficult to wake, everything ached, a drum beat behind her eyelids, heartbeats defended her, pulses of her power racked her body like needles piercing her body in tune to some wicked song of torture. Distant sound rumbled, whispered and chortled over the fire-pulses of her ears, comforting warmth spread across her aching back. She took deep, slow breaths, claws scrapped across her breasts, breaking skin and drawing blood. Hissing she stiffly rolled onto her side, landing with a harsh thump and a startled cry of the infant in her arms. She smiled and curled further around the baby, glad and terrified that the new born survived the embrace and attack. She could feel it before it sounded, like the touch of sunlight on skin, like the taste of white wine, like the sound of folding silk.

"Noctis Domina*4," a pressure at her back, just slightly above where her ribs were, a presence of magic jolted her awake and she twisted her face around to stare through her wild black curls at the source of magic above her. The voice sounded again but she could not see the source, a glittering white wall of ice shards and snow flakes obscured her sight. She couldn't understand the voice for the third time, she could barely hear the voice through the drumming in her mind but then everything became clear. Before she could speak, before she could stop the magical presence, before she could utter a protective spell over the child—everything _changed_. She whimpered, the energy she's always known inside her belly pulsed painfully, reaching out of her skin like spikes. She cried out as with a forceful shove her magic freed itself from her body, she tried to move, tried to protect the child but her limbs no longer obeyed her orders.

"Bene, sis tutum*5," the voice whispered to her, a pressure against her hair, pulling it aside to reveal her face. She sobbed, her fingers flexing around the child, trying with all her might to curl protectively around the new born and failing. The voice repeated itself, again and again as it stroke the side of her head, pushing and tugging her wild mane back from her face with each gentle stroke. She didn't know just when the words shifted in her mind, just when the speaker started to change their dialect but eventually she understood.

" _You're safe, it's okay, you're safe._ " So gentle and kind the voice suddenly speaking her language was that her body relaxed on its own, the child in her arms whimpered, talons stretching out towards her fearfully. She didn't know how long she laid there, half curled around the child, listening to the gentle voice, trying not to cry but eventually the needles and pins slipped from her body and she felt the strength to move. Taking in a deep breath, Bellatrix flexed her muscles experimentally, carefully twisting her back and one arm till she could sit up, the child cradled protectively with one arm.

" _Mistress, mistress, are you better now? Should you be moving? Mistress? Can you hear me mistress?_ " coughing hoarsely, Bellatrix straightened slightly, pulling her right arm away from the stone path to wrap around the new born. She breathed heavily, blurry eyes locked on the whimpering baby in her arms, she couldn't stop the tears before they were cascading down her face again. She sniffed, trying to stifle the burning liquid but gave up as they continued to spill and the baby continued to whimper in her arms. She chuckled, her fingers rising to whisper against the child's cheeks, talons shifted in their reach for her blouse to wrap snugly around her pointer finger, pulling it straight into the baby's toothless mouth.

"You must be hungry," Bellatrix whispered.

" _Mistress? mistress, you are not well enough to feed princess!_ " realizing the magical presence hadn't left her side as she initially assumed when she sat up, Bellatrix turned to look at the source but again the glittering white ice and snow prevented her from seeing the figure speaking to her. " _Mistress? Mistress can you see me?_ " she felt the presence shift, felt the breeze of movement before her face, smelt the scent of rain and storm winds.

"Who are you?" Bellatrix asked, her voice sounding like a child's whimper. "Why is everything white?"

" _I see,_ " the speaker murmured, " _so that was the price you paid…_ "

"Price? What are you talking about?"

" _the power of Omnilingualism is an ancient power, designed for the wiccans to communicate regardless of their native tongues._ " The voice explained, a gentle pressure on her shoulder. " _most wiccans call it interpretation now but when the spell for this is performed without permission a physical sense could be taken away as forced punishment for the unwilling participate._ "

"…what's omni-omnilee-gee…uh, interpretation are you talking about?" Bellatrix asked, giving up on trying to pronounce the first title.

" _Om-knee-lee-n-ga-L-ism is the ability to speak languages instinctively without first needing to spend excessive amount of time trying to learn the foreign language._ " The voice answered her, a gentle pressure on her shoulder, a feeling of regret and sorrow sweeping through her body. " _I had hoped to bridge the gap between our generations to understand the same language ground as each other but it appears as though I failed in even a simple task…_ "

"…how long will I remain blind?" Bellatrix asked, turning away from the presence to look at the child in her arms. She gasped as she realized something, her black eyes wide and a smile blooming across her thin face. "Hermione! I can see her!" Bellatrix twisted to look at the presence, "If I am blind, how come I can see her?"

" _She is the one you would give everything for,_ " the voice answered slowly, a sense of pride in their aura swept over her. " _Normally the Calihound's mother dies in childbirth. How did you survive?_ " Bellatrix froze, instinctively pulled away from the presence and twisting to cover the child from view. Hermione whimpered, one clawed palm reaching out, wrapping around a tangle of black curls and pulling fussily at it, trying to catch Bellatrix's attention.

"I…I am not…" she couldn't finish the sentence, her lips trembled, her brows pinched, her eyes stung.

"… _I understand mistress, no need to fret._ " The presence murmured, Bellatrix felt relieve flood her, a strangled sob tearing itself out of her throat. " _Come mistress midnight. I will show you the castle of the noble Sables._ " Bellatrix snorted in amusement, hard to show someone something if they're blind. The voice made a strange sound, as if stifling a snicker of amusement, before gently pressing against her shoulders and arms. Bellatrix gave a resigned sigh, carefully pulling herself to her feet, cradling all of Hermione's weight with one arm and using her free hand to lift her skirts so she could turn and follow the gentle guidance of the voice. It never occurred to her that the only physical touch she felt was Hermione's weight in her arms and the rocks under foot.

If Bellatrix had the use of her sight, she would've realized that she was a woman standing in daylight, surrounded in ghostly black flames.

…

* * *

…

"Lady Shannon!" A male voice shouted desperately, thundering feet echoed down wooden walls and stone floors, more panicked voices calling out. "Lady Shannon! Lady Shannon!" robes of yellow and orange fluttered around lithe figures, hair long and short and ranging through all the colors of the rainbow twisted and twirled through the warm air. "Lady Shannon! Lady Shannon!" deep in the bustling city hidden in plain sight amongst trees and ancient buildings, a magical tower of twisting stone and graceful wood carvings spiraled together in beautiful descriptions of flowing figures. "Lady Shannon! Lady Shannon!" In a stone court yard, over looking the massive complex of stone and wood, intermixed with fluttering figures of gold and yellow. A figure braced along the elegant stone border, smooth face propped against its thin hand, amber glowing eyes lazily watching the bodies below. "Lady Shannon!" the male racing through the halls slammed open the final door and barreled out onto the high courtyard, scrambling to stop before he launched himself over the edge. "Lady Shannon!"

"What is it Keahi? I could hear you from the fourth dimension." The woman murmured, her face firmly hidden behind her deep yellow hood.

"The seal is glowing!" the man panted heavily, gasping desperately for air, doubled over his knees he tried to point to a direction behind the woman. "Say-sable's lion is-is sc-scar- _let_!" the woman straightened from her slump, golden glowing eyes peering at the man, her body tensing as if preparing for a fight.

"…truly?" Shannon murmured, her voice a faint whisper.

"Th-the an-ancient one," the man continued to gasp, "She… she-she…" he gasped once more, straightening his back to stare intently at the woman before him. "The Ancient one declares war!"

"…upon who? The destroyer or—"

"The serpent king has arisen to power in England. Soon his influence will reach us as well!"

"Tell mistress I will reach the Mythica clan," Shannon ordered, her hands weaving up and twirling around to create an integrate knotwork design of sparks.

"Lady Shannon!"

"I must reach brother, something is not right." The woman disappeared into the portal, swallowed in the dark shadows of night. The man tried to stop her but the portal closed behind her, leaving him behind on the warm stone porch, cursing loudly at the woman who left him behind.

…

* * *

…

Hidden deep in the caves of Thundermist trail, where sunlight could not reach, where the stone was coated in bioluminescence insects and the mountain river smoldered with warm mists, dozens of survivors walked solemnly. Weary, heartbroken, frightened, tiered, trudging forward with soulless eyes the survivors ambled down the warm stone path beside the mountain river. Their eyes glowed in the dark caves, accented in gold and amber lights, providing them the reassurance they needed with each step. They were dressed in flowing silks, withered from the time of heartache, threadbare with holes and fraying edges, dulled from lack of sunlight and sinking hearts. Their hair was long and matted, thick with mud and wooden pins to keep up appearances. Thick metallic pins were shaped into eagle talons over waists while graceful wooden flowers rested over hearts, working together to keep the sorrowful cloth held together. Children shuffled forward, dirty faces were streaked with tear tracks, their pale eyes flickering with the same golden light as their peers. The adults who still had strength, shuffled forward, weary words slipping past chapped lips, sorrowful lyrics whispered through the dark tunnel:

"Some of us are born  
And then some of us are born again.  
Some of us are scared to death  
And some just don't believe in it.  
Something's always wrong.  
There's a line.  
An idea I can't get behind.  
No one knows what's right.  
Some try,  
Some just try to find a king."

The insects upon the walls flushed, their bright teal lights fluttering and pulsing to a rhythmic song only they knew. The children shuffled forward, yawning tiredly as they held back whimpers and tiered protests, eventually their parents lifted them and the sleepy broken hearted song continued.

"They say: Who will save us now?  
It's our life, but we don't want to live it.

We want to be told how  
By something or someone  
Who's stronger than us.  
Who we know we can trust.  
Who will always protect us.

We'll dictate the consequences of our actions  
And give us peace of mind about our priceless lives.  
Find it content all we want is a place we can hide  
Where we can hide.

So we've always fought our wars  
For what is worth dying for  
Land and love and freedom.

You can rest assured  
It's the young and the brave who fought all our wars  
Led to death by those who hunt us still.

So shall greed come again and again

till eyes of dawn begone.

So now we call out:

Oh savior hidden, king of dawn

Save us now, save us now!

Where are tho, king of dawn?"

The river trickled, widening, swelling, shrinking, swirling, hiding, emerging, twisting about like a snake coiling through the dark stone and glittering insects. A man towards the front, murmuring soft and sad, with tear stained autumn gold eyes staring blankly ahead, trudged forward as if bearing all the weight of the souls who shuffled behind him. Truly, in a sense he did. It was his wife who traveled to their former home, his wife who could not flee in time, his wife who set off the alarm, his wife who unintentionally brought forth more danger. The survivors of the twenty year old slaughter trudged forward, tears streaming down their weathered faces as they finally gave up on their birth home. What more could they do? Remain in the caves close to Malinurenna and pray the werewolf's wouldn't find their scents? Pray the wizards wouldn't alter the tower to reach further out, pierce the black rock of the Thundermist Trail? Pray that god would finally smile down on them?

No. they were done hoping, praying, for change; for a chance of safety.

A sound, soft and fluttering like wings, slowly grew; making the survivors still to listen to the growing sound. Many trembled, clutching their children or lovers close, hoping against hope, fearing the worst was approaching once more. Then voices, familiar and comforting, songs of friend ships and daylight and longing and _hope_.

"Friends!" A familiar voice cried out dashing along the ceiling of the tunnel, high overhead, onyx eyes sweeping over the survivors, searching and counting for familiar and dreading the worst.

"Mythica!" the survivors shouted, relieve in their voices and tiered smiles on their faces. Then dozens of vampires dropped from the roofs, embracing friends and whipping the tears off children's faces. The survivors rejoiced, wrapping thin arms around friends, stifled chuckles and smothered kisses were exchanged between the vampires and the survivors. Each seeking out friends and embracing them, some being lifted into the air and spinning about. Some vampires embraced old friends, covering the person they practically raised in kisses and whispering in their wild manes the relief of their survival. Amongst the rejoicing, the relieved survivors, one man stood alone; smiling sadly at the survivors around him. He turned, observing the black robed men and women swarming around their chosen families, then continued further down the path. He walked along the river edge, watching young children dash from their parents to barrel into a vampire a short distance away, laughing shrilly and with tears in their bright eyes. it took everything he had not to start crying at the sight, his child would never greet him like that. He would never see his wife again, he would never see child, he wouldn't even be able to _name_ his child. He sniffed, barely able to stifle the sob that wanted to choke him, and caught sight of a break in the crowd amongst the survivors.

"Mr. Granger?" he stopped, wondering why the gods wanted to torture him so, he turned to face the speaker. A young man, somewhere in his twenties, with short curly black hair and pure black eyes stood just a few steps behind him. He was dressed in simple lose clothes coloring in various shades of blacks and grays with highlights of white. Honestly the young man looked like a young traveling noble from olden days. Stepping out from the throng a young woman with hair sunset scarlet and eyes as green as jade coins, in her navy sheathed arms was a tiny slumbering child with wild black locks. He watched solemnly as several young men stepped forward, two with the same black hair as the young child, one with shocking gray hair and another with chestnut brown locks.

"Yes, can I help you?" the young vampire glanced at the group slowly forming to his left before looking once more to Mr. Granger.

"I was hoping I could meet with Mrs. Isabella Nocturn, have you seen her?" the vampire asked, his voice pitched lowly. Mr. Granger blinked slowly, then smiled bitterly as the survivors around them turned stock still and silent like the grave.

"I have not seen my wife in over six months, Mr. Myth." Mr. Granger answered, his eyes tearing up at the memory of his wife.

"Why is that?" the young vampire asked, his pale face pinching in confusion.

"It's because she got caught." One of the nearby children answered, only to be hushed by his mother. "It's true," the boy pouted at the woman, looking down in shame.

"Caught?" the woman asked, her face pinching as he arms tightened on the small child. The young men quickly surrounded her, looking about wirily.

"You mean," the vampire stiffened, his dark eyes wide in horror before narrowing as he snarled furiously at Mr. Granger. "You let your wife travel _there_ unprotected?!"

"No!" Mr. Granger snapped, his voice cracking with the word. "Agni went with her! So did Suleka!"

"And where is Drew's grandchildren now?" the vampire hissed. Mr. Granger looked away, his fists clenched and his teeth grinding together. The man with gray hair stepped forward, green eyes narrowed thoughtfully, before flicking his wand up and snapping out a quick 'revelo' before anyone could stop him. The scent of blood hit the cave hard enough to make the vampires stumble back, many wrapping their hands around their mouths and pushing the survivors away from themselves. The woman gasped, adjusting her hold on the toddler to wrap a hand over her mouth, trying to prevent the smell from staining her nose any further.

"I… I tried to stop them…" Mr. Granger bowed his head, tears leaking out from his golden eyes.

"…they hit you pretty hard," the man with gray hair observed. "How's your sight?"

"Its fine," Mr. Granger grumbled, turning away. "Grandma Bow…" the old woman nearby hobbled forward, she raised her left hand and waved it about, curling her fingers like wicked talons and murmuring softly under breath. Soon Mr. Granger's injuries were hidden from sight and the scent of his blood disappeared from the air. "Thank you… grandmother…"

"Don't fret boy," Grandma Bow tittered at him, huffing irritably she ambled around and started down the path again. "Come along, children, we don't have much time."

"Grandma Bow," the young vampire called out quickly. "These are the brother's Black, Mrs. Potter and her son Harry."

"Are they too, the enemies of Malohydra?" Grandma Bow asked, never stopping in her hobble forward.

"yes Grandmother they—"

"Then they can follow." Grandma Bow interrupted. "Now, come along children. You will be safe with us." Mr. Granger glanced back at the strangers, the three men with black hair, the man with gray hair and woman with scarlet hair cradling a slumbering black haired baby. A whisper in the back of his mind shimmered like a feint memory but he turned away from the group and followed behind Grandma Bow. Whatever memory surfaced was easily pushed aside, he didn't want to remember his past anymore… everything was too painful now…

* * *

Song: Who will save us now? By: Straylight Run (I did some editing, towards the end of the song, to make it a little more cheerful and less depressing)

Aeterna Ignis= Eternal Flame

Somnia nocte spirare uota= breathe the wishes of the midnight dream

Surge scutum castitatis tueri heres noctis= arise shield of purity, protect the heiress of night

Noctis Domina= Mistress Midnight

Bene, sis tutum= okay, you're safe

Animagus-(ah-knee-mage-us) An _Animagus_ is a witch or wizard with the rare ability to transform into a particular animal at will.

Calygreyhounds-a king or queen of the shapeshifters, holds the physical characteristics of eight different animals

Faarkugel-(Far-sh-gel) A shapeshifter who can take between 2-5 physical characteristics of animals and create a new creature. A shapeshifter who can summon up more than one physical animal ability at a time.

Nobilist-(no-b-lee-st) general shapeshifters, can shapeshift into one animal at a time

Leomages-(Leo-mage-es) a muggleborn witch or wizard

Nonaments- (Non-a-men-s) muggle, non-magical human

Thoughts are helpful

Opinions are wonderful

Helpful criticismis lovely! Just don't cripple me okay?

Please no cursing!

And don't forget to review!

~ 10 ~


End file.
